Defeat the FireLord — Season Three
by Zapenbits
Summary: After the fall of Ba Sing Se, the gang finds out that Aang has lost his memory from everything of Spring. Now, he has to attempt to re-learn the elements, while traveling to the Fire Nation. But can he remember? Zutara, Taang, Sukka.
1. The Awakening

**Okay, guys! So this is my version of the next season of Avatar the Last Airbender (which I do not own by the way…crying…). For the first five or so chapters I'll use the chapter names that I could find. Enjoy.**

Shortly after the mask of the Blue Spirit's mask was dropped into Lake Loagai, four spirits appeared by it and lifted it out of the water. Their names were Love, Trust, Hate, and Doubt.

Love was took the shape of a beautiful woman with long, black hair that was tied up in several loops and buns so it was all on top of her head. She had very pale that was covered up with just a thin layer of makeup. She was wearing a long, red kimono that had designs of large red, pink, and black flowers. Her eyes were very dark and they were plastered on the blue mask that lay in front of her.

She bent down and looked over the mask and then brought her fingers to her lips and kissed them; she bent down, ever so slowly, and touched her reddened fingers to the lips of the mask. "May the one that learns to love you, love you, whether your path turns to darkness or light," she said in a low, calm voice.

The man opposite of her was Hate. He was a rather short man with a long, dark beard that was tied into a ponytail; his hair also came down, long past his mid back. He had a round nose with several indentations in it; his eyes were narrow and dark colored and they too, were looking down.

He brought his right hand up to his throat and ran it across his skin, motioning death. Then, like Love, he bent down, and he ran his finger across the bottom of the mask. "May all those who hate you, see past you when you try…to become what you're destined to be," he said slowly. Then he rose and continued looking down at the mask.

The next, was also a man called Trust. He took the presence of a young warrior. He had short, ruffled hair. He had two shoulder plates and a breast plate; he had chain mail across his belt that held a pair of duel swords and an axe. His face was young and strong, with his extravagate blue eyes staring down at the Blue Spirit.

He touched his index and his middle finger to his forehead and then bent and touched the Blue Spirit's mask in the same place. He rose saying, "May all those who trust you, trust you in a way that will affect you forever."

The last man was Doubt. He was tall, with glasses and long, greasy hair that hung in a ponytail, long past his shoulders. He had a pointed nose and thin lips. His clothing consisted of a hat that hung by his neck. He had a cream colored shirt with an old, dirty vest over it; he had kaki pants that had several pockets and were very baggy.

He sighed and brought both of his hands up to his ears and then bent down, touched his fingers to the sides of the mask, and said, in a hushed voice, "May you listen and become doubtful"—(Love glared at him)—"but may you see what's really in store for your future."

All four spirits then looked over the mask for a last time. Then Hate spoke, asking, "Do you think he's the one? I mean, the Avatar seems to have this 100 year war under control."

The lake rippled under there feet. The setting sun in the distance, sunk deeper in the sky, as nightfall took over.

"Avatar Roku is always right," sighed Doubt, "but I am doubtful. Why bewitch the human. Shouldn't he determine his own destiny?"

Trust spoke next. "Avatar Roku says that since the fall of Ba Sing Se the Blue Spirit has had his doubts about his choice. Who knows, this might just give the kid a power boost on which side to choose. Or maybe it'll finally open his eyes. Maybe it'll complete his Metamorphosis. My only question is, why choose him in the first place? Doesn't the young Avatar already know who he is?"

"The firebending Avatar said that after the newest Avatar's battle," Love said, "he has lost some of his memory. Though the previous Avatars don't know all of the memories lost, they do know he as lost all memory of the Blue Spirit and many of Toph Bei Fong." She paused. "And also the Blue Spirit is an escape for that young man. He can show his true colors then: mercy."

It was true. The color of mercy was blue. It was a sign of strength but also an escape, a way to cope with people's problems. The color mercy represented depended on the kind of person that it struck. And for the Blue Spirit, specifically, it meant mercy, an escape.

All the men thought of this and nodded, agreeing with Love.

And then, as the first stars of night appeared in the sky, the spirit Trust opened the door into the Spirit World. All the men entered without another look.

Love was the only to look back before entering.

"And love," she whispered, "the young Prince of the Fire Nation needs the love of a romance. Not his family's love—which isn't to good—or the love of his uncle, but the love of a certain girl." Love smiled and levitated the mask onto the shore.

"Good luck," whispered Love, "for the sake of you and those that you will grow to love. Good luck, Zuko." And then she disappeared, into the Spirit World.

……

The cool evening breeze was soft as silk on Zuko's skin as he walked. Outside of Ba Sing Se, he walked taking one shaky step at a time.

Five days before, Azula had taken over Ba Sing Se, therefore the Fire Nation had, and that meant Zuko had also. He hoped anyway. Even though he had chosen his father and his sister, the people he always wanted to love him, he still had regrets about doing so.

His uncle was probably starving in a jail cell somewhere in the city without food or any tea. It would not of had bothered him as much if the old man hadn't looked away from him in disappointment in those catacombs. His uncle was never disappointed with him! He was always proud! No matter what Zuko chose to do. So when he looked away, Zuko immediately thought, _did I make the right choice_?

And that waterbending girl, she was actually going to heal his scar! It was his mark that he had failed as a prince, a traitor to the Fire Nation, and she was just going to heal it…without an apology, without a thank you. She was about to save him. But then, his uncle and the Avatar had to come, and well, he didn't see her (except when they were fighting) after that. And the way she had looked at him when they had fought. Her crystal-clear blue eyes, like daggers stabbing their way through him, were filled with anger and sadness.

_I'd thought you had changed!_

Had he changed? Sure, a week of being seriously ill, and then the results being unexpected to say the least. He had actually enjoyed life for awhile, until Azula came. Then, his past came back to haunt him, and he was forced to choose between the reality of his life and what he actually wanted.

Did he want to help the Avatar?

No….No way! He couldn't…if he did he wouldn't have any honor left. Not once ounce of loyalty left in his blood. He would a traitor. He would be in a jail cell with Iroh. But wasn't that better than not knowing if you can trust the people that you were supposed to be closest too? Wasn't that better to be with the people that would forgive and forget than people that never tried to love you at all?

Thoughts like these filled his head as he walked. Ever since the fall of Ba Sing Se, Zuko had been coming to Lake Loagai every night to watch the sunset. It was funny, for a while, Zuko thought that he was becoming like his uncle: always appreciating the living surroundings around him, and even _craving_ for the night to come so he could go and visit this lake.

His feet crunched under the pebbles that were scattered all over the mountain he was walking on. He jumped down a small cliff and reached a small dirt path and he walked to the lake, his hands inside his Fire Nation clothing.

Yes, he had changed. His clothing was reds, and browns, and blacks again. It wasn't armor, just a pair of black pants and a common red shirt. He had done the best that he could with his hair; he had pulled it into a very short half-ponytail.

When the young prince reached the lake, he sat on the sandy beach, and, after taking off his shoes, put his bear feet into the water.

This lake, not two weeks ago, was he saving the bison of the Avatar. His stomach turned. _Just one step closer to the side of good_, he thought, _that can't happen_. He couldn't let that happen.

For the past five days, he had felt like a prince. The servants had said "yes sir" or "right away, sir." His sister had been so kind to him, along with Mai and Ty Lee. It was hard to believe that not so long ago they were chasing _him_. Were they still doing chasing him? Was this part of their trap? Or had they really changed? Had he changed?

_It's time for you to choose. Choose the side of good_.

The Crossroads of Destiny.

……

"Sugar Queen, stop worrying," Toph said yet again as Katara paced the camp. Aang hadn't woken up in a long time. The only sign that he was even still alive was the light rising and falling of his chest (and of course the soft heartbeat in Toph's case.)

"I know," Katara replied. "I just want to be sure. When he wakes up…I don't know what'll happen. What if it affected something like his bending skills? What if he can't do some of the things that he could before? What if he…if he…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Twinkle Toes will be fine," Toph reassured for the third time that day.

The Avatar's campsite was quiet, except for Katara's worrying. The Earth King sat, his back up against a tree petting his beloved pet, Basco. Sokka sharpened his boomerang looking quite distraught. He was probably thinking about Suki.

He was thinking about Suki. His thoughts were totally wrapped around that girl. He knew he should go after her, but he knew she would be fine. She was Suki after all. She was totally capable of taking care of herself. But still…

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were _wearing_ the Kyoshi Warrior's uniforms. Azula was wearing Suki's headband, the headband that she was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. What did that mean? Was she even still alive? Of course she was still alive. Of course she was okay, somewhere, training hard. But Sokka couldn't help but wonder if she was really okay. She did after all, take on those three crazy ladies.

The Earth King sat thinking of the lie that he had lived. He had thought everything was fine in the world. So what if people hadn't seen the Avatar in a hundred years? He was doing his job, wasn't he?

No. He was missing. He was…was a child. A little kid who had run away from his problems and had gotten himself stuck, only to be discovered a hundred years later, by two other kids.

How stupid was it that the world depended on this twelve year old kid that had just been shot with lightning, not a week ago? How wrong was it that the adults didn't do anything? All they had done, all he had done, was sit around drinking his fancy wine, laughing, toasting to the good life, while these four children (children!) had been trying to save the world.

Toph wasn't really thinking of anything. She had picked up a stick and was drawing lines in the dirt (since she couldn't necessarily _see_ her work.) The only thing that did cross her mind was Aang and the old general that Katara had said, let her and Aang escape, taking on Azula, Zuko, and the entire army of Dai Lee by _himself_.

And of course Twinkle Toes crossed her mind. He was lying there, not moving. He had been doing that for what seemed like forever. Toph didn't know what to think about him. If he woke up and something was wrong, what would they do? Summer was just around the corner. He _had_ to learn firebending; they couldn't afford to lose any more time on waterbending or earthbending.

Katara was thinking the same thing as Toph.

They sat for a while in silence. Then, there was a rustling in the trees. All four people stood up, ready to protect Aang with their life, when a girl entered their campsite.

She was young, ten or so, with long, black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She wore typical Earth Kingdom styled clothing and was carrying a basket filled with something green and yellow.

"What do you want?!" Katara said, just harsher than polite.

"I heard talking and thought someone was in trouble—oh my!" she said, her attention directed to Aang. "Is that—is that they Avatar? Is he hurt?"

"Who wants to know," Toph said, bending her knees slightly.

"I know the best doctor in all of the forest and Ba Sing Se," the girl replied proudly, "and if you guys are hurt then you could come with me to her house. She's really nice."

Silence.

"Katara," Sokka said slowly. "If this girl can help"—

"She might be Fire Nation!" Katara interrupted. "We…we can't trust her."

"But Katara," Toph said. "If she can help Aang, we gotta give her a chance. Besides if she does betray us, we can kick her butt. She wouldn't be that stupid, would she?" She glanced over to the girl.

"No," the girl said quickly, "I'm not Fire Nation. I help people. Please, let me help you."

Katara looked from the girl, to Sokka, to the Earth King, to Toph, and finally over to the resting body of Aang. This girl could help, and she knew it.

Then, "Okay, let's go."

……

Nightfall was always the worst time for Suki. It was when she had to face her problems, her fears. It was when she had to sleep next to the holes that she had to bury her dead friends in. The night terrified her more than anything, even more than those girls that attacked her and the other Kyoshi Warriors.

They had lost, obviously. After a long battle, Suki found herself looking into the dead eyes of one of the best Kyoshi Warriors that she had ever had and without her warriors outfit, just her underclothes.

After digging holes to bury them in, she had just sat there, trying to nurse the wounds that she had received when fighting.

Almost a week had past since the Fire Nation Princess and her comrades had attacked, when a young girl named Jun had found Suki. She had taken her to the hospital that she worked at and a woman named Fay had taken care of her.

Then a week later, Suki had been well enough to start training again. Fay had provided a set of duel swords (since Suki's fans had been taken by the three girls) and she had practiced for a long time everyday.

Soon it had been three and a have weeks since the attack by the Fire Princess. Suki had practiced hard, trying to let all her anger and regret out on the trunk that she had found just outside of the hospital.

She wasn't very good with duel swords, but since she didn't have her fans, it was better than nothing. She didn't know what to do. Sokka was out there somewhere; knowing him he was probably was in trouble, especially since those crazy ladies had defeated her and the other Kyoshi Warriors.

She was going to get revenge on those three women, no matter what, for the death of her fallen comrades, and whatever they did to Sokka, Aang, Katara, or Toph.

……

Nightfall was coming. Zuko knew he would have to get back soon to the castle in which he was living now. He looked out toward the last of the sunset and saw that there was something on the shore, being brushed by the waves.

Curious, he got up and walked over to it. Then when he picked it up both his eyes widened. It was the mask of the Blue Spirit. _His_ mask.

He felt a tingle in his fingers and thought he saw red, blue, gray, and green flow from the mask and into his arms. He stood there a while and suddenly felt sick.

He sat to stop the nausea he was feeling.

And then a fire flickered in his eyes. Something came over him that he had never been so sure of. The Blue Spirit could be his escape. He could help his uncle, and the Avatar, and people, while being the Blue Spirit and he could also be the prince that he always wanted.

He threw the mask, incapable of the thoughts racing through his mind anymore. His head cleared and he allowed himself to calm down before looking at the mask again. It was the same mask but something was very strange about it.

Everything he had just thought, he could make happen. The fire that he felt click when he had picked up, came back all in a rush. He grinned, suddenly, smirking at the mask.

The fire. The Blue Spirit was back. The awaking of the Blue Spirit. The re-awaking of the Crossroads of Destiny. His path twisted now, just by this blue mask

And four spirits watched overhead, the slightest smile tugging at the corners of their mouths.

**So…**

**If you like it review and if you don't like it review.**

**If you do like it, don't expect me to update very often. I will get this done. It's just, I'm **_**really**_** busy; but if I get enough reviews then I will definitely finish it...Okay I'm talking to much. Until next time, bye!!**


	2. The Headband

**Okay, it's chapter two!! Woo! Thanks to all those people who reviewed and all those who didn't. Love all of you. Enjoy!!**

They had been walking for _hours_. _Days_ in Sokka's opinion. The Avatar's group left with that strange girl very early that morning, earlier than what Sokka would have wanted.

But what he hated most about walking was the fact that he had to much time to think (since no one talked and Aang wasn't even conscious to cheer their group up.) He thought, while they were walking, about everything. He thought about the day that they met Aang, the day they met Zuko, Toph, Suki, and Yue.

Yue. What a beautiful name. She had been, well Sokka couldn't describe her. She was beautiful, for one thing. She was kind and good hearted for another. But what he remembered her for mostly is how much she loved him; the fact that she didn't care that he wasn't the best looking person around, or wasn't the most well spoken person, or was a peasant from the Southern Water Tribe, she just loved him. And how that man had killed her; how he had made her give her life up for the moon. She didn't deserve that.

He thought about Suki. The second girl that he really cared about; he didn't necessarily love her, at least he didn't think so. He didn't like her like he loved Yue.

Yue was beautiful while Suki was tough. Yue was kind while Suki was kind, but ready kick anyone's butt if they got on her bad side. But there was one thing they had in common: they were willing to put their life on the line for the people that they care about, especially Sokka. Yue had died, protecting her people and Sokka couldn't protect her. Suki…well Sokka had no idea where she was. She had fought Azula for some reason and had lost…she could be dead; another girl Sokka couldn't protect.

How many more people was he going to lose, that were dear to him? First his mother, then father, then Yue, and now Suki, he didn't protect any of them. They all could, and some were, dead.

He looked in front of him to that girl, who called herself Jun. She was holding that basket so close to her body, like she was protecting it.

He picked up his speed and fell in step with her. "What do you got in the basket?" he, glancing at her. She didn't look at him, she just kept walking.

"Headbands," she simply replied. "For one of my patients. All her comrades died in a fight that she had with three crazy ladies. She had to bury all of her friends, and when I found I saw that pieces of their clothes had been torn off of their bodies and their headbands were scattered everywhere. I wanted to surprise her with these. I'm not sure if she'll like it or not."

"May I see one?" Sokka asked. The truth was, as soon as she Jun had said "crazy ladies" he immediately thought of Suki. Could one of these headbands be a headband of a Kyoshi Warrior, one of Suki?

The girl shrugged and took out one of the headbands from her basket and handed it to Sokka. He took it from her hand and then stared at it in disbelief.

It was a headband alright, one of the Kyoshi Warriors. It wasn't Suki's but…if the Kyoshi Warriors were in these woods, which meant…Suki must have been. Was she the patient that Jun was talking about?

"By chance," Sokka said, his heart thumping madly, his eyes still on the object made of gold plates and a green band he held in his hand. "By any chance is the girl at your house…is her name Suki?"

The girl stopped, dead in her tracks. "How did you know?" she asked, looking at him, her eyes wide, her face twisted in confusion.

"You're telling me that a girl named Suki is at your house, right now? Short hair kinda red-brown? Gray eyes? Pretty but tough?" Sokka asked a grin spreading wide across his face, a huge load being lifted off of his back.

"Yes. How do you know her? Are you…Sokka?"

It was true he hadn't given his name to the girl, none of them had; they still didn't trust her, even after she had said she would help heal the Avatar.

"Yes! Yes I am."

"Oh—she's talked about you"—the girl turned around and pointed to Katara—"you're the waterbender, Katara"—she pointed to Toph—"you're the blind earthbender, Toph—"and the Avatar—he's Aang, isn't he? Oh—we have to hurry! She was going to leave for Ba Sing Se today! Come on!"

Sokka, Katara, Toph, the Earth King, and the girl immediately started running. Appa walked more quickly behind her, with Aang on his back.

……

Suki walked back from the river squeezing the water out of her hair. She had taken a long, lukewarm, bath in the river not far from where she had been staying.

Today was the day she was going to leave Miss Fay's house and go back to Ba Sing Se to find Sokka and the Avatar to tell them about the Fire Princess and her comrades. She was going to join them in their fight and win with them. Either that or she would go back to Kyoshi Island.

She reached a small wooden house that had eight windows in all: two up front, two in back, and two on either side. There were ten beds inside and two separate rooms, one was Fay's and one was Jun's. Suki herself, slept on one of the beds outside in the main room. And it was only her. There was no one else there except for her. It made her feel very, very alone.

She reached the back door of Fay's home and opened it her hand still squeezing the water out of her hair. She looked up, into the common room and heard voices. One was Jun's. She was saying that she was sure Suki would be back soon.

Fay was talking to the person or people waiting for her. She was being her kind "Suki's a doll, I love having her around" self.

Suki looked down at what she was wearing. Just a plain long sleeve shirt that was dirty and was torn at the neckline. And her pants were ripped, so they were actually shorts. She didn't have her makeup and her hair was soaking wet and wavy. Whoever was out there…hopefully they didn't care about appearances.

"Jun," Suki called, walking out into the common room. "I need to find my bag, I"—Suki stopped dead in their tracks. In front of her was none other than Sokka, Katara, Toph, an older man, and Aang.

Suki's breath was get heavier. "Sokka?"—she said. "Sokka…"

Sokka stood up. "Suki?"

"SOKKA!!"

"SUKI!!"

The two warriors ran to each other and threw themselves into a huge hug. Sokka had his arms wrapped around her back and Suki had her's around his neck. "Suki—I—I—I thought you were dead. I knew…well I didn't know…what happened?"

"Sokka, it's so good to see you again. No, it's great to see you again. I was going to go and find you today. That Fire Nation Princess took my clothes and my weapons. They"—

"Took over Ba Sing Se," Sokka replied, his face very serious. "Princess Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. They've taken over Ba Sing Se. Aang's hurt and the Earth King is with us."

Suki gasped and felt tears weld up in her eyes. She let go of Sokka and back away. She shook her head. And then turned around and ran back outside the back door.

She _ran_ out the back door. She didn't know why she ran. It wasn't like her. It was weak, it was not who she was. She faced her problems head on. But she couldn't face that. If she had beaten those three girls…then they wouldn't have taken over Ba Sing Se. They wouldn't have hurt Sokka or Aang.

Aang…he was unconscious with a huge gash in his back. What did they do that put them in so much danger. Did he too try to defeat Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee all by himself?

She ran into a big animal that was very fluffy and very familiar. She looked up and saw Appa. "You gotta away," she said and sat down by the animal. "I'm very glad."

Suki had never cried before. Not when her mother died, not when her father went away, not for her teammates, and not when Sokka rejected her that night when he had been looking at the moon. She didn't cry, for fear of not being able to stop.

But now, she let Ba Sing Se be taken over. Those three women had taken her clothes, used her name, and had taken over the last safe place on earth. And she had let it happen.

She felt someone wrap an arm around her. "It wasn't your fault, you know."

"Yes it was!" Suki cried, a tear falling down her cheek. "If I hadn't been distracted by Appa I could have helped my teammates, then we could have taken them down together."

"Wait a minute," Sokka said. "What was Appa doing there?"

"We found him. He was dirty and hurt…we cleaned him up and then those ladies found us. They wanted him and we protected him. I told him to go away. All my friends were protecting me…if I just left him alone he would have left. I—I had to fight Azula and…and…when I woke up…they were all dead. All of them. The only I knew was that Appa got away and we had lost to those three women."

Suki calmed herself down. She didn't Sokka thinking she was a cry baby. "You saved Appa?" Suki nodded. "And you took on Azula, by yourself?" She nodded. "You've got to be the craziest girl I met." He laughed to himself and Suki looked up at him, confused. "But if it wasn't for you, we would have never got away from Ba Sing Se without Azula capturing us. You saved us, Suki."

She looked up at him.

It wasn't like him to be kind and sensitive. He was trying to make her feel better. And it was working. If she didn't find Appa, he would probably still been lost.

"I guess you're right," she said quietly.

"I'm always right. I am the man of my little family. And men know all." Suki hung her head and he punched him on the arm, laughing.

"You haven't learned a thing, have you?"

……

For the next two days, Aang slept soundly in one of the gurneys. Katara never left his bed side and Suki taught Toph a little bit of swimming (which wasn't fun for either one of them.) The Earth King played with Basco, Appa, and Momo, while Sokka either stayed with Aang or watched Toph struggle to learn how to swim.

At night, he planned on what they were going to do. Suki was the only one who stayed up late with him to figure out, once Aang got up what they were going to do. "Do you want another cup of tea?" Suki asked from another room.

Sokka sat down the tea cup he just finished saying, "No thanks." If he drank one more of her cups of tea he might throw up. She came back into the room and sat down next to him.

Maps from the Library were spread out on the table along with maps they already owned and maps that Fay had let them borrow. "We have to go somewhere where the Fire Nation won't look for us," Sokka said for the hundredth time.

"Kyoshi Island," Suki said, pointing to her home island on the map. "If you go to Kyoshi Island the Fire Nation won't look there because you've already been there before. They'll think you've gone somewhere else."

Sokka sighed. "That's a good plan…but…"

"Sokka you have no where else to go. And besides, we can protect you. Even if the Kyoshi Warriors are just me right now…I can find new recruits. And besides, Kyoshi Island is the spiritual ground for Avatar Kyoshi. If things get really bad, Aang might be able to go into the Avatar State with her help."

"True," Sokka said. "Okay, we'll go to Kyoshi Island. But there's another problem: Aang has to learn firebending. Who will teach him?"

"We have a library," Suki said. "If we get scrolls of firebending, he can teach himself. He's done it a million life times before. He should be able to. And besides after he wakes, it doesn't mean he'll be completely healed. He'll need time."

"We don't have time!" Sokka said harshly. "But…that's a good idea too. I guess we can do that"—

"AHH—KATARA!!" they heard Aang scream. Sokka got up and ran over to the Avatar's bed. Suki lit a candle and ran in after him. The rest of the gang wasn't far behind. "Where's Katara?" he kept asking.

"She's fine," Sokka said to the boy covered in a cold sweat.

"So I got her out of the ground?" Aang asked.

Sokka was confused. "Aang…she was never underground. What do you mean?"

"What do mean "what do you mean"? Sokka, the general, when I was trying to go into the Avatar State. He put her underground. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, of course."

Katara and the rest of the house were now by the Avatar's bedside. Aang looked around at them confused. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to Toph.

"Aang," Katara said, panic rising in her voice, "that's Toph. She's your earthbending teacher. You don't remember her? We found her at the Earth Rumble Six arena."

"We did?"

All eyes were wide and plastered on Aang. He didn't remember. "What about the fight with Azula, do you remember that?" Katara asked.

"Who's Azula?"

They all gasped. Katara could feel tears in her eyes. "Amnesia," Fay said quietly. "He has amnesia. His injury must have hurt his spinal cord. He doesn't remember anything from the time you fought this general guy."

"No—no," Katara said. "Aang, do you remember waterbending."

He laughed. "Yeah—of course. Guys what's going on"—

"Earthbending?" Toph spoke for the first time. "Do you, Twinkle Toes, remember earthbending?" Aang sat there for a minute just staring at her. She had ebony hair that was wrapped up in a bun and eyes that were green but seemed to be glassed over. She was wearing a green shirt that was covered by a golden vest. She wore shorts and a belt. She looked mean and fearful. And why was she calling him Twinkle Toes?

"Uh—I—I—yes. I remember earthbending. I just don't remember how I learned it. I remember the lessons. Rock-a-lied…Move a Rock…whirl pool of rocks…"

"Well at least I don't have to teach him earthbending again," Toph mumbled to herself, a little hurt that he didn't remember the girl that gave up her life just to teach him earthbending.

"Aang," Katara said seriously, "do you remember anything? Zuko?"—Aang nodded—"Suki?"—Aang nodded again and waved to Suki—"Jet?"

"Why are asking me this?" Aang asked. He went to stand up but stopped and groaned. He put his hand to his back and lay back down on the bed. "Why does my back hurt so much?"

And slowly, Katara along with the rest of the gang told their story all the way back from when Katara went underground when they were on their way to Omashu.

The next day, Aang sat in his bed, with his head in his hands. He hadn't shaved his head so the tiniest bits of patchy light-brown hair were showing. His eyes were red from lack of sleep and his back was throbbing with pain. Why couldn't he remember anything? Why?

Suddenly the door opened and Jun came running in. She had gone to Ba Sing Se to do some shopping and now she was inside, panting and not carrying any shopping bags. "Avatar Aang, you need to get out of here," she said between breaths.

Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, the Earth King, and Fay came running from the rest of the house. "What's wrong?" Fay asked, walking over to the girl.

"That princess…she's looking for you. She's sent out a ton of Dai Li officers to find you guys and bring you back to Ba Sing Se. The prince is leading them."

"We gotta get out of here," Katara said, just the slightest tint of pink rising to her cheek. It was true Zuko _hadn't_ changed, at all. He betrayed her. And now he was after Aang again.

It was pure chaos after that.

Sokka helped Suki and then the Earth King and Basco onto Appa's back, while Toph climbed up and then helped Aang up also. Katara was helped by Sokka, and Sokka got up on his own. Then they were off leaving the Ba Sing Se behind.

**Okay that was a very uneventful chapter…kinda weird. And if you didn't catch it Aang has lost his memory from the first episode of the second season and some of before (the Blue Spirit) Review are always appreciated!!**


	3. The Painted Lady

**Alright, on with chapter 3! Oh! And I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Princess Azula had to admit she missed the royal life. She had to admit that being on that throne made her feel very much in power, even if she had her two annoying comrades and her very stupid brother hanging over her shoulder.

She told herself as she sent out those Dai Li officers to capture the Avatar that she would out-do her father at being the Fire Lord. She would be better than any other Fire Lord the world had ever seen. She would be cruel, vicious, and she would get what she wanted.

And right now, she wanted the Avatar.

She wanted to make sure he was barely alive before sending him to her father. And to get her brother out of her hair, she sent him ahead to "command" the officers into capturing the Avatar. What he didn't know was that she had given the army beforehand instructions to find the young monk, capture him, and bring him to her. In other words: Don't follow any commands of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

……

The Avatar and his group landed just minutes after taking off from Miss Fay's home. It was too dangerous to fly during the day. At least right now it was too dangerous. They would travel on the ground until they reached the sea and then they would travel the rest of the way to Kyoshi Island.

Because of Aang's back, that day they were going to set up camp and stay there for the day and then tomorrow they would start walking.

As soon as they touched the ground, Toph jumped off of Appa, walked over to a clear spot by the edge of the camp, and made an earth tent; she slammed her door.

"What's wrong with her?" Aang asked, as Sokka and Katara helped him down Appa's back. Katara opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Instead, both the Water Tribe siblings kept quite and just helped him down.

Setting up camp was easy. With all the new people joining their small group they had at least two people on one job. The Earth King and Katara set up the tents, while Aang looked for firewood and Suki and Sokka looked for food.

When everything was all neat and ready it was close to lunch. "Sokka, what kind of food did you find?" Katara asked, sitting herself down on the ground. She sighed and watched all her other "family members" did the same.

"Well…" he trailed off. Sokka and Suki laid down the food bags and everyone saw that they were both full. And when Katara opened them, they were full of berries. "No meat…" Sokka mumbled to himself.

"Wow," Aang said picking up one of the bags. "How did you guys find all of these? I don't know about you but I didn't think Sokka had this kind of food gathering skill. Usually all he can find are…well…nuts."

Katara smiled and Sokka glared. Suki laughed quietly and the Earth King just sat there. "Do you think Toph'll come out soon?" Suki asked, reaching over to pick up a berry out of the bag.

"I'm not sure," Katara replied, looking nervously from Aang and then to the earth tent. "I think she might be to…_upset_ to eat."

They all looked at Aang who, in return, put another berry in his mouth. "What?" he questioned. "Look, I'm trying to remember but I just can't. She shouldn't be upset about that kind of thing. I can't help it. She must be sensitive."

They heard a grunt and heard the earth shake as a pillar rose up from the ground and sent Aang flying. "Ow," he mumbled, rubbing his back.

He walked back over to the group thinking that maybe he should say something nice to Toph or do something to make her feel better. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember, but it must make her feel a little depressed. What if Sokka or Katara couldn't remember him? That would be the worst day of Aang's life.

He picked up a handful of berries and walked over to Toph's tent; he knocked on her door. "Go away, Twinkle Toes," Toph said harshly.

"How'd you know it was me?"

_Don't answer to Twinkle Toes, it's not manly._

_You're the one whose bag matches his belt_.

She didn't reply. Instead, she opened up her door by slamming her foot down. "What do you want?" she asked again, her face twisted in anger and maybe just a hint of sadness.

"I thought you might be hungry so…" He held up the berries, a smile spread wide across his face. Toph rolled her eyes and took the berries and mumbled her thanks. "Can I talk to you? You know, about us? About how we met and stuff." Aang asked.

This obviously wasn't what Toph was expecting. Her eyes had widened and her face was flushed. "No—no," she stuttered at the thought of "them" (yuck). "Come on in."

Aang came inside the dark tent and they sat there for a while without talking. "What do you wanna know?" Toph asked.

"That night when we were at your house, what did we talk about? I mean like before we were kidnapped. Could you tell me please?"

She told him of what had happened. How she had explained the way her earthbending worked ("That's amazing," Aang whispered, just like he had that night), of how she wished she could be like them and get to go where ever she wanted. But she could leave her parents. They were all she had, after all.

She told him of how she became the Blind Bandit and how when he had pushed her out of the ring which meant she had lost what should have been her forty-third win.

She explained what happened when they were kidnapped and when they were saved and how she had taken down seven opponents by herself, because she loved fighting and because she must be (from winning against professional earthbenders forty-two times) really, really good at it.

And she told him that she had run away. And when she finally caught up to them, she said that her father said he changed his mind and said she could go.

And when she was finished, Aang sat there dumfounded. She really had a knack of telling stories, he observed. The way she made him feel: like he had actually been there, when she explained all the things he had forgotten.

"Thanks," Aang said, and he turned to leave.

Toph stopped him. "Twinkle Toes," she said her most serious voice. "We have earthbending to work on when we reach Kyoshi and just because you're hurt, don't think those lessons will be any easier."

Aang smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less," he said, walking out into the sunshine of the beautiful day.

"Good."

……

The next three days were very uneventful. All they did was walk and, well, walk. Aang blabbered onto Appa about all the things he learned, most of them being about Toph. It was almost, as if, Aang was still that goofy kid they had met in the winter.

During the past few months, he had been through a lot: meeting Toph, struggling to learn earthbending, losing Appa, and then at last fight Azula. He had matured a great deal, but now, he seemed just to be, in Toph's opinion, "Old, care-free, Twinkle Toes."

In a way, it made them all very happy, that he was happy. But, also, it made them think: what would happen if he didn't remember enough information to defeat the Fire Lord. He didn't remember all the waterbending he had learned, let alone earthbending. And they still had to find him a firebending teacher whether he could teach himself or not.

On the fourth day of walking, they set up their campsite. They were eating berries for the third time that day; it seemed that was the only thing there was to eat in the forest. But Aang, being his optimistic self, said that they were quite delicious and loved eating them.

"I'm going to get water," Katara declared that night, as she stood up and pulled her water skin over her back. The rest of her group shrugged and she headed off toward a river that she had heard running from the camp.

She pushed the branches out of her path and looked up at the night sky through the trees. Even though she had much to think about, she noticed how beautiful the sky was. How the hundreds and millions of stars danced right above her head.

The river was only a half a mile from the camp. When she reached it she sat down, running her fingers through the element that she knew more about than even herself. It was cold, for being summer, but at the touch it was cool and refreshing, especially after walking in the heat all day long.

She filled her water skin and sat there a while longer, enjoying the peace that hadn't seemed to come to her in a very long time.

And then she heard a sound, a rustle from the leaves. Immediately, she stood up, a whip of water by her side. And then, out of the trees, came a man, dressed in all dark gray and a mask that was blue and very familiar.

"Stay back," she demanded, in a very sturdy voice considering how terrified she really was. "Don't come any step closer."

He had just gone to take a stroll. He had just wanted to get some water. He had left his troops to take a walk he needed to clear his head.

They wouldn't listen. Not any commands that he had yelled did they ever follow. He would say rest and they would continue to walk not saying so much as "we're fine, sir," or "don't worry about us, the Avatar's our first priority."

And now, when he went to the small stream, he just had to run into _her_, that waterbender. It was a good thing he had put on his mask or he would in a lot worse shape than he was now.

He looked at her, not saying a word. He extended one arm and her water whip jerked forward. He shook his head just before she hit him and pointed toward the water.

She stopped immediately and dropped the water she was controlling. If it had been three months ago, Zuko would have attacked her but…ever since his sickness…he still couldn't decide what to do. So instead, he sat on the sand and motioned for her to sit also.

But she didn't.

She just stared at him. And then, as if realizing something, she ran off. _Oh no_, he thought, _what if the Avatar told her I'm the Blue Spirit_!

But the thought quickly went away. If they did come to attack him, the Blue Spirit would be gone, and besides he had over a hundred Dai Lee soldiers in a camp just a mile away, who were all looking for the Avatar and his comrades.

Katara ran.

She didn't know why, though. He had just motioned for her to sit down next to him. But something didn't feel right. She didn't know who that person was but she remembered seeing him on wanted posters just like Aang or herself.

He could be a criminal.

Or he could be like Aang.

It didn't matter. All she knew was that she couldn't trust him, at least not yet. She would go back to her camp, say nothing happened, and she would go to bed, without alarming the other people of her group of the man in the blue mask.

The next day, they were off again. They walked until they reached a very disgusting swamp and Sokka told the rest of the group that they could now fly all the way to Kyoshi Island.

Appa more than agreed. He tackled Sokka and licked him all the way up his face. They loaded everyone onto his back and took off, across the ocean.

They sat there for hours, not talking. Sokka was at the reins guiding Appa, while the rest of the gang was in the back, holding on to Appa's fur.

Toph was the one who broke the silence. "How much longer?" she complained, shifting herself on Appa's back. "Do you know how hot it is up here?"

"I know, I know," Sokka said, wiping his forehead. "We'll be there soon. It's just…Appa's is getting dehydrated. Maybe we should stop somewhere in the ocean"—

"NO!" Toph yelled as Suki laughed. "We are _not_ stopping Appa in the middle of the ocean. Not as long as I'm alive and _not_ swimming."

"Oh come on Toph," Suki said, putting a firm hand on the young blind girl's shoulder. "You did pretty good for your first time."

Toph snorted.

"I don't think we'll need to stop," Aang said pointing ahead toward the front of Appa. "There's Avatar Kyoshi, now."

They all looked ahead and saw the back of the Painted Lady, Avatar Kyoshi. Suki sighed, a pain of guilt stabbing at her side. Sokka smiled as did Katara, Aang, and the Earth King. Toph just sat there looking dead ahead.

They landed the bison and immediately heard cheering. The whole Kyoshi village was out and clapping and screaming for the Avatar's return. One man's mouth foamed up and he fell to the ground (he had done that three times before.)

Everyone else helped the gang off of Appa. The man named Oyaji came forward, greeting the Avatar by shaking his hand and saying, "Nice to have you back, Avatar."

"Thank you," Aang said, withdrawing his hand. "It's good to be back."

The man greeted the rest of the gang and he stopped when he saw the Earth King. "Nice to meet you," the Earth King said, "I'm Kuei." The man smiled and shook his hand saying that it was great that Kuei could be there.

He went to Sokka next, said his helloes and then he reached Suki. At first he didn't recognize her but then, "…Suki?"

Suki eyes went to the ground and off toward the side. Sokka poked her in the side with his elbow and she looked at him before quickly looking back at Oyaji.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, it's me. I just…I'm traveling with the Avatar because…because…can I talk to you in private?"

The man with the very spiky top knot nodded and led her toward a house that the Avatar and his group guessed was probably Oyaji's.

Sokka stood and watched her go. He knew what was going to happen next. And all he could think was: _I'm glad she didn't ask me to go with her_.

**Okay there's another chapter. So review please! Next up…the Runaway!!**


	4. Sokka's Master

**Sorry I messed up on the title. This isn't the Runaway. It's Sokka's Master. I don't own Avatar or any of the characters. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all the complaining, plan-making, meat eating, sarcastic guys out there who change only to make the girl they like feel better. Aww…so beautiful!!**

When she walked out of Oyaji's house, Sokka immediately knew she was either the biggest trouble a person could be in or she had lost so much honor that she felt she didn't even deserve to look up from the ground.

She walked over to Sokka and just stood there staring at the ground. He took her hand and she looked up at him.

She was still the same Suki he always knew. She hadn't been crying; she still looked determined and strong but she looked different in a way also. She looked softer, more vulnerable.

"Sokka," she whispered and detached her hand from his. "Don't. Please, just don't." She looked back toward the leader of Kyoshi Island. Sokka looked to trying not to let what she had said get to him. She was just…just…what?

"People of Kyoshi Island," Oyaji said raising his arms to get their attention. The Avatar group and the rest of people of Kyoshi looked up at the man and waited for him to continue. "I'm very sorry to say that the warriors of Kyoshi received a task that none of them could handle. And I'm sorry to say that all of the warriors have past besides Suki."

There were screams from the crowd. Women fell to their knees while their husbands bent down to comfort them. They must be the families. Suki stood by Sokka, her head held high. Tears choked her throat but she didn't let them run. Never again would she cry.

For what seemed like several hours, people cried while Suki stood there hard as a rock. She didn't move and she looked straight ahead. Sokka glanced at her every few minutes and he didn't move from her side. She couldn't do this on her own, no matter how strong she was.

And then, the families walked over to her. "I'm so sorry," Suki said to the mothers, whose cheeks were tear stained and eyes were red. She shook the fathers' hands saying she did all she could.

After everything was done and the sun was setting in the distance, Suki and Sokka were the only ones standing in the streets of Kyoshi Island. She hadn't moved from her spot.

"…Suki…" Sokka started but stopped.

"Sokka I don't wanna talk right now," Suki replied. "I have to go. I need to take a walk…or something."

"Suki, you can't keep doing this to yourself," Sokka said. "It wasn't your fault that your comrades died. You couldn't prevent it. Azula is just…insane."

He attempted to take a hold of her arm when she turned away so her eyes were staring at the moon. "I'm just like you," she told him. "I couldn't protect my teammates like you couldn't protect your friend at the North Pole."

"There was nothing you could've"—

"How long was it from the time you couldn't protect that person from the North Pole till the time I saw you?"

"Three months."

"And every time you look at the moon, do you think of that person?"

"…Yes."

"And you remember everything you did wrong?"

"…Yes."

"Exactly."

And that was all she said before running off toward the woods. Sokka knew she was going to the place were she used to practice with her teammates.

Sokka looked up toward the moon and saw that it had dimmed just slightly. "I'm sorry Yue," he said. "I don't what to do. Help me." And with that he ran off toward the direction in which Suki had run.

……

The room was so familiar; it was almost like her home. She knew this room, with its golden paint, wooden floors, and hooks that had extra warrior's uniforms, better then even herself.

"_Mommy, Mommy!" young Suki called to her mother who was making dinner in the kitchen. Suki ran inside and hugged her mother's legs. She received a gentle pat on the head._

_Suki looked up to grin at her mother. Her mother was beautiful, with long chestnut hair and gray eyes. Suki was going to grow her hair out that long one day._

"_What are you wearing, Suki?" her mother asked seeing that Suki's face was completely white with a red paint on her lips and eyes._

"_I'm a Kyoshi warrior, Mom," Suki replied proudly._

"_Yes, I'm sure you are."_

She walked over to one of the hooks and pulled down a uniform. The green dress with its golden thread was like her shell that she had never left, until now. She didn't deserve to wear this uniform any longer.

"_It's just nerves," her mother said reassuringly. An older Suki looked up at her mother and smiled._

"_Thanks Mom," she replied, but then looked nervously toward the small building in which the legendary Kyoshi warriors practiced. "Are you sure?"_

_Young Suki was ten now, she was old enough to become a Kyoshi warrior. Well, not really. If she became one she would be the youngest Kyoshi warrior ever, besides Kyoshi herself._

"_Of course I'm sure," her mom said, and she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I'm a mom, I'm always right."_

But now, Suki didn't deserve any of it. She had done the unthinkable. She couldn't protect Appa or her friends. She was the one that survived. She was the one that didn't try hard enough.

_Tears ran down Suki's cheeks as her mother's eyes started to shut. She yelled and_ _screamed. "No!! No! Mom, don't! You can't go."_

_Her mother reached a hand up and touched her daughter's cheek and brushed the tears away. "Don't cry. A Kyoshi Warrior never cries. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Suki, immediately, stopped crying._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_And then her mother turned her head over and her arm dropped. Her eyes shut and her chest stopped rising._

"_Don't cry," Suki told herself. "Kyoshi never cries. She's not going anywhere. She's not going anywhere…"_

_She walked out of the room where her mother had been laying at and saw that there were several people out there, waiting._

"_I think she's dead," was all Suki said before going to practice._

She walked over to corner of the room and sat down covering herself with the uniform. She noticed that the room was so much bigger without nine other girls to fill it. Those other nine girls she couldn't protect.

"_I award you, Suki, the honor of being the head Kyoshi warrior," the head Kyoshi warrior said. Suki's eyes widened; she looked up from the ground and the older Kyoshi girl smiled. "I'm getting married next week and I need someone to be the next head Kyoshi warrior._

"_Ever since you were ten you've proven to be better than any Kyoshi warrior, including myself." The girl named Lin took her golden headband off of her head and placed it on Suki's. She tied the golden thread and then looked at her._

"_If only your mother could be here to see what a great Kyoshi warrior you've become," Lin said quietly and she helped Suki to her feet. "She would be so proud."_

The walls were completely dark except for the moonlight that streaked across the room.

"What is it about you?" she asked quietly to the moon.

_I was the one he loved._

Suki jumped. She looked over toward the door but no one was there. She sat up and looked out the only window that was in the practice building. The moon wasn't as bright as it usually was.

Did you just talk to me?

No response.

Now my mind's playing tricks on me, Suki thought. I'm probably going crazy. Before I know it I'll have my own two crazy comrades following me while I shoot blue lightning at an innocent bison.

……

Sokka hated her like that. It wasn't the way Suki was. She was strong and brave and not _soft_. She was capable of taking care of herself, and she didn't want the help of others. She could do anything.

He thought his sister was like that. Actually all the women in his life were like that: his mother, sister, Toph, Yue, Suki…all of them didn't need anyone to take care of them. They weren't helpless like Sokka had taught himself to think.

The women in his life capable of taking of themselves and sometimes, though Sokka hated to admit it, he too was taken care by the women in his life. Like that time that seemed so long ago. The night his mother died.

_Katara was being annoying as usual. She was pestering their mother to read them a story. His mother always said yes to his baby sister. She was the baby after all. Anything she wanted, she got._

_It wasn't fair._

_Sometimes, Sokka too wanted to listen to a story about dragons or epic battles in the hundred year war. But his mother always said it was too graphic. It was too depressing. So instead, he had to listen to stories about fairy princesses and romantic princes. Just like women…to make up men that would never exist in the real world_

"_Will there be a battle?" he asked eagerly, as his mother tucked him into his sleeping bag. She pushed the covers under his stomach and he turned over on his side._

"_Yes, of course they will be battles, honey," his mother replied flashing him a smile. Her long brown hair was cascading down her shoulders and her radiant blue eyes were focused on her son when she asked, "What story would be a story without battles?"_

_And that very moment Sokka's father ran inside their tent. "Firebenders on our shores!" he yelled and ran back outside._

_Immediately his mother's smile disappeared. "Sokka," she told him in a very hushed voice, "take care of your sister."_

_Sokka looked over to his sister who was wide-eyed and frightened, not understanding what was going on. "No mom," he said jumping out of his sleeping bag. "You stay here. Let me protect you."_

_A small smiled appeared at her lips. "No," she said, "protect your sister."_

_And then she ran out of the tent. _

_Sokka ran after her. "MOM!!" he yelled when he reached the outside. And then he stopped, dead in his tracks. It was an incredible sight. There were three huge ships in front of him. There were men drenched in red clothing attacking the men in blue, the people of his tribe._

"_SOKKA!!" his mother yelled, running toward him. "Go back into"—_

_She never finished her sentence. Both, son and mother's eyes looked down and saw a sword piercing through his mother's skin._

"_MOM!!"_

_His mother fell to the ground as the sword was removed by the murderer. He didn't care if got hurt now. Tears fell down his cheeks as he reached his mother's side._

"_MOMMY!!"_

_Katara ran up beside him. "Sokka…" his mother said as she lifted a hand and grabbed his collar. "Protect yourself and your sister…Katara…" His mother ripped the necklace she always had on, off and handed it to her. "I love you, both."_

_That was all she said before her hand dropped, her head fell into the snow, her eyes closed, and she died._

Sokka didn't want that to happen to any one else. He didn't want Suki to think that it was her fault for her comrades' deaths when there was nothing she could have done.

It wasn't his job to be the sensitive one in his group. He was just the complaining, plan-making, hungry, meat eating, and sarcastic guy. No where in his job description was "the kind, loving, and sensitive guy."

But now someone precious to him was hurting and that meant it was time to change, for now anyway.

……

She heard someone enter the building and she turned to see Sokka come sit down next to her. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing, just the moon."

She turned back around and sat back down. "What do you want?" she asked, looking away from him.

He didn't say anything.

Then, "I've always thought that it was my fault for her death."

"Who?" Suki asked.

"The moon. Her name was Yue. She was beautiful and kind and wonderful. When I saw her, she was unlike every other woman I'd met. I met her that night at a party her father had thrown for her, for her sixteenth birthday. I asked her if she wanted to do something with me later and she said yes."

Sokka explained the rest of his story about the Northern Water Tribe Princess. He explained how she had been engaged and how they had just decided to become friends. She listened of how he had took her up on Appa when she had been sad and how he had tried to make their friendship work even though they both knew that they had stronger feelings than just being friends.

And then he explained that when she was born she had been very sick and how her father dipped her in the spirit water as the last hope of her survival. How her hair turned white and how she started to cry.

And when Admiral Zhao had killed the moon spirit and how Yue had given up her life to save the world.

When he was finished, Suki saw that he had a faraway look, like he was thinking of something or someone that he dreamed about often. And Suki also noticed that she felt so sorry for him and the moon instead of being jealous or angry like any other girl would.

She wished she would have died instead of that girl because that would make Sokka happy. She was just the girl he had over looked after all.

She was so guilty about trying to kiss him on the Serpent's Pass now. If only she would have known about Yue she would have never done it.

"I'm so sorry," Suki said. "If I would have known"—

"But tonight," he interrupted, acting as if he had never heard her, "it was like I could her saying 'go after her. Go after Suki. I'm gone now, and I will always be with you, but you need to move on.'

"It wasn't my fault she had died. I was supposed to protect her, but what I didn't realize was that she was old enough to take care of herself. She did what she needed to do. And it wasn't my place to object. She did the right thing. She's still alive as the Moon Spirit. And I'm very proud of her."

Sokka looked over to Suki and smiled. "You couldn't do anything to protect your friends. When you fought the Fire Nation, all of you knew that you could die. But you didn't run away. You fought…just like what a Kyoshi warrior would fight. And now…"

Sokka bent down so he was kneeling in front of the Kyoshi girl. "You can teach me. Help me. I want to become a Kyoshi warrior. Avatar Kyoshi did this on purpose. She did it, to make you stronger and capable to get through hard times. And now, she brought you to us. Help us, Suki. Master Suki."

Suki smiled, just a little.

"Thank you, Sokka. But I don't think we have enough uniforms for the both of us." He smiled and laughed lightly.

"Don't worry," he replied, "I won't need it."

**Sorry if any of the characters or OOC, I just wanted to show a softer side of both Sokka and Suki. So please review. I always like them.**


	5. The Beach

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar.**

Scrolls and books surrounded the young monk of the Southern Air Temple. His brow was furrowed as he read the pages of a particular book that was over a thousand pages long.

Aang rubbed his eyes and yawned. He had been reading for a very, very long time. And the whole time he had been on the Kyoshi Island's beach not one person came to ask him if he was hungry or wanted to work on some other element.

He hated studying.

He hated sitting in the sand, trying to concentrate on how firebending works while his mind wandered to more important things. Like Katara. And how he was going to have to save the world on the day that Sozen's Comet arrived; and when it was only just a short two months away.

He was also thinking about what had happened to him. Katara had told him that she and he had fought Azula and Zuko. Something had happened to Zuko, Katara had told him, because for a short two hours she had actually thought he wanted to be good. Why couldn't he remember hardly anything?

Sure, he remembered bits and pieces. He remembered making himself into a crystallized human and attacking a girl that had been intimidating and very frightening. He couldn't quite remember what she looked like, except for the fire crown that had been placed on her dark brown hair.

He remembered the visual of himself holding the world in his hands and then falling…falling…to…where? He couldn't remember.

He remembered losing Katara in the ground and he remembered everything before then. But he couldn't remember everything after.

He remembered an old man with many wrinkles and tattered clothing telling him to let her go. And he remembered that he couldn't. Why couldn't he let her go? Sure, he liked her more than normal. But he could let her go if the world was in danger, couldn't he? Isn't that what she would have wanted?

Aang didn't know.

He went into the Avatar State to save her. He had been in the Avatar state every time he lost someone he loved. Monk Gyatso, Katara, Appa (though he couldn't remember that either.) So did that mean he loved Katara?

He groaned.

It was just too much to think about. Love wasn't supposed to be that hard, was it? It was supposed to be romantic and lovely. It wasn't supposed to be difficult and impossible to know what you have was even love or not.

……

Toph didn't know how she got mixed up in all of this. She didn't know how Suki and Sokka convinced her to come down her in her under clothes and swim. She wanted to kill Suki and Sokka. Each warrior had an arm in their hand dragging her to the ocean. "No," she kept saying. "I'm not going."

"Don't worry," Suki replied. "Neither I nor _Sokka_ will let you drown." She smiled at the look at Toph's face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were willing to kill Suki if she didn't have a hold of the earthbender's arm.

They reached the ocean. "Okay," Sokka said holding his finger up. "Walk into the water. You'll be able to feel the vibrations because the bottom's sand.

Toph snorted. "It's blurry when I'm on the sand. I don't want to do this. Please don't make me do this."

"Oh come on," Suki said. "It's not that bad. I'll teach you."

Toph could feel the cool water around her ankles and Suki led her into the ocean. The sand under her feet was squishing and moved at every step. Suki kept a firm grip on her arm. "Okay," she said, "all you have to do is move your hands and arms at the same time you move your legs. Like this."

She helped move Toph's arms out two her sides and in a circular motion. Toph nodded reluctantly.

The water was now up to Toph's waist.

"Okay," the earthbender said, nodding. "I got it."

"Good," Suki replied. "Do you want me to help you?"

Toph brushed Suki's helping hands away and replied, "No. Let me do it. If I can bend metal, then this'll be no problem." Toph bent her knees far enough so her head was the only thing above the water and then she went under.

The water around her face felt like a very cold bath. It was very strange but it was refreshing. She stayed under until her lungs hurt and then she rose out of the water. "She lives!" she heard Sokka yell.

She ignored him.

……

There was the best picture Katara could of him on the tree trunk. It didn't really look like him. There was an oval for his head, two beady little eyes, a line for a mouth, and a circle of his left eye, his scar.

She made another ice dagger and threw it at him. _Ugh! I hate him_, she thought. _What is he doing to me? He used me! I should want to kill him! And I do! I shouldn't even care_!

Katara wasn't the kind of person to throw ice daggers at someone. She had only wanted to hurt someone once before and that man was Pakku. Master Pakku. But now, you could say her and Pakku were best friends before you even try to put Zuko on her good side.

After a pointless hour of throwing water at the Zuko's face, she decided to go and see how Aang was doing. He was probably more than ready to do some waterbending.

The forest was huge and luscious. Big, tall oak trees towered over her. Patchy sunlight cam through sections of the forest as Katara walked to the beach.

She saw Aang rubbing his temples, his head over the books that he had received earlier that morning. "Hey, Aang," she said reaching his side. The Avatar looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, Katara."

"Have you learned anything yet?" she asked, sitting crossed-legged next to him. She looked over the scrolls and books and immediately was glad she wasn't Aang right at this moment.

"No," Aang moaned. "It's not the same as when I'm learning head on. I can't get the firebending experience when I'm reading. I have to be doing it. I _need_ a teacher. I need one."

"I know, Aang," Katara replied, looking out into the ocean. "We're just trying to let your back heal before we go on anywhere. I know"—

"Katara, look!" Aang interrupted, jumping to his feet. His index finger was extended toward the distant sea. Katara stood up also, her eyes squinting. And then she saw it.

In the distance was a small boat. They didn't move and didn't say anything. The two benders heard footsteps from behind. A very wet Toph, Suki, and Sokka appeared behind them. "What's that?" Sokka asked.

"Wha-What's what?" Toph asked looking left and right.

"It's a boat," Suki said.

They waited for what seemed like hours. And then, when the sun was starting to set, the boat wasn't very far away.

And the person on board was none other than the Dragon of the West, better known as Iroh, fugitive of the Fire Nation.

And the gang gasped.

**That was a very, very short chapter. There was a little shipping for Zuko and Katara in there (ha, ha! Ice daggers….) Maybe a little Katara and Aang also. But don't worry all you kataang haters, Toph and Aang fluff (sort of) is coming up in the next chapter. Cliffhanger galore!! You've read it, please review!!**


	6. The Dragon of the West and Making Plans

**Okay, on with chapter 6!! And where are all the reviews people? I'm just kidding…maybe….Anyway, I want to thank everyone again who are and aren't reviewing. Thanks all of you!! Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Aang couldn't believe his eyes. As the Dragon of the West stepped off the boat and onto the shores of Kyoshi Island, the young Avatar noticed how different Iroh looked. He was thinner, the cheek bones he had in his face casting a shadow down it. His dark brown eyes weren't afraid, but they were some what confused.

"General Iroh," Katara said, the shock hung in voice, "what are you doing here? How did you get away from the Dai Lee?"

"The Blue Spirit," Iroh replied.

"The Blue Spirit?" Aang said somewhat confused. "Who's that?"

Sokka spoke next. "The Blue Spirit is the enemy of the Fire Nation. He's the one that always wears that blue mask. He's on Fire Nation wanted posters."

Katara gasped her blue eyes wide. That man she had saw in the woods was wearing a blue mask. He must be the Blue Spirit!

"Why is he an enemy of the Fire Nation?" Katara asked.

"He saved the Avatar from Admiral Zhao's possession once," Iroh replied. "It was to help not only the young monk, but also himself."

The group looked at Aang who, in return, still stared at Iroh. "He saved me?" Aang asked. Iroh nodded, down casting his eyes. Aang noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"—Nothing," he replied. "It's nothing. I'm just wondering….You don't remember being saved by him? By"—Iroh stopped himself from saying Zuko's name.

"No," Aang said. "I don't."

Good, Iroh thought, you don't need to be burdened by the knowing of Prince Zuko's other identity. The old man smiled at the Avatar.

For an awkward moment the Avatar's group and the fugitive of the Fire Nation just stood there.

Toph broke the silence. "Twinkle Toes," she said. "You don't like reading those Fire Nation books do you? Because, if you don't, then why don't we ask Iroh to teach you. He did prove himself good in the catacombs and he could teach you firebending."

Aang stood, thinking. Sokka's face had fallen while Katara's had lit up just a bit. If Iroh joined the group, they would have a firebending master that would know firebending to teach Aang and he also was royalty; he would know the palace of the Fire Lord like the back of his hand. And two, they would have leverage on Zuko if they ever crossed paths with him again, which they most likely would, especially if Azula was ahead of the game.

Katara mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts. Here, they had a wonderful man that had saved her and Aang's life and she was thinking him for some kind of power of the Fire Nation. If he was a fugitive no one would want him in the Fire Nation except for the money they would receive for his capture.

Aang had come to a decision. From what he could remember, Iroh had attacked Zhao because he had killed the moon spirit. From what Aang knew, Iroh had been Fire Nation, someone never to trust. But then again, from what Katara had told him that night he woke up the Dragon of the West _saved_ her and Aang's life.

He _had_ to trust him.

But he _couldn't_ trust him.

Aang hated thinking this hard. But then he thought: Iroh saved Katara's life. The old man had put his own life in danger before he had let anything happen to Katara or himself. He deserved a second chance.

And Aang believed in second chances.

"Iroh," Aang said, "would you come with us and teach me firebending? You've gotta be pretty good to get a name like 'The Dragon of the West.'"

Iroh laughed. "Yes, it would seem."

……

Later on that night, after Iroh had stuffed himself and the rest of the gang had set up another mat for him and adjusted their room a bit, Toph and Aang lay awake just staring at the ceiling.

"Toph," Aang called out nervously.

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes?"

"I was wondering"—the young monk sat up and scratched the back of his head—"don't take this the wrong way, but, you don't seem like the kind of person that would welcome to many stranger in your life."

Toph's face scrunched up a bit, but then she thought: He does have a point. And that could be a good sorting out enemies from friends. A slight smile drew at the corners of her mouth.

He continued. "But if you are like that, why did you so openly invite Iroh to join our group. I would have figured you would be like Sokka and just reject the idea." (Which the water tribe warrior had done so….Until Katara talked some since into him…and Suki had defeated him in a duel, a bet that if she won Iroh joined and if Sokka had won then they would question the old General's and Aang's decision.)

Toph looked toward the direction that she could feel Aang's heartbeat. "Well," she replied, "he gave me some good advice once when I had had a fight with you and Katara."

"Was that when Princess Azula had chased us all night?" Aang asked, shifting his body toward the Blind Bandit. Toph nodded. "Could you tell me about it?"

Toph sighed. She knew it would get to that. Katara had done a fine job telling him about the Chase, the night he had woken up, not four days before. But for some reason, after she had told her own story, Aang only wanted her to tell the stories. She had already told him more about herself than she had her parents, what more did he want? A seven hundred page book of her biography?

"Please?" he added when she didn't reply.

And so, Toph told him about the chase. She explained how Sugar Queen was being unreasonable…Toph could carry her own weight. And then, Toph had gotten so mad she blamed every thing on Appa (which was true and wasn't) and Aang had gotten so mad, Toph left.

"What did I do?" Aang whispered.

"It wasn't totally your fault," Toph replied smugly. "I might have over reacted a little also." She looked away. It was the first fault that she admitted to doing.

And then Toph continued her story. She talked about Iroh and how he said to let the people that love you, help you. And then she talked about the fight they had had with Azula and how they had won but Iroh had been hurt. And then, afterward, the Avatar group decided to put aside their differences and get through it; after all they weren't the ones with their uncle half dead on the ground.

"He gave me great tea and some really helpful advice," Toph finished. "And since then, I promised, mentally, that I would pay him back. And today was the perfect time. He deserves some younger people that will actually be nice to him. Because what it sounds like to me, Hot Head is just a jerk."

She finished and the young airbending monk thanked her. He continued to look at the moonlight that had streamed across the ceiling.

The two bending masters sat there awhile until Toph broke the silence. "Hey Twinkle Toes," she said. "What about you?"

Aang was confused. "What do ya mean?" he asked, turning his head to face the blind girl.

"What happened before you met me?" she asked. She felt Aang's heart race a little. He was really happy, that was one thing.

"Really?"

Toph nodded.

And so, Aang told his story about the airbenders and how he found out he was the Avatar. He explained getting caught in the huge thunderstorm after he had left the Eastern Air Temple and how, when he woke up, he saw the face of Katara and her brother, Sokka.

And from there, Aang told Toph everything, trying to do it just like she would do, because she was a great storyteller.

……

After breakfast the next day, Sokka and Suki practiced, getting started where they had left off. It was like no time had passed between the two warriors.

They continued sparring, talking while they did. "So when are going to leave," Suki asked conversationally, "Because, eventually, we'll have to leave."

"I know," Sokka replied. "I was thinking in a couple days we'll leave. I just don't know where we'll go or what we'll even do. We can't penetrate the Fire Nation on our own, no matter how great we may be."

"True," Suki replied, jabbing him with the tip of her fan, which he blocked with the swords that she had lent him.

They stopped their conversation there. They would figure it out later. Right now, both very competitive warriors were in the zone of fighting.

……

Iroh and Aang stood on the edge of Kyoshi's beach. Iroh was explaining that fire comes from the breath, which converts into energy, which passes the limbs becoming fire.

Katara and Toph were sitting close by, watching their formal pupil. Katara was very eager about Aang learning firebending even though, not that long ago, he had burnt her, which, she knew he still felt guilty for.

Toph was less than enthusiastic about Aang learning something different. If he was spending so much time learning firebending, where was the time to learn the earthbending that Aang had _conveniently_ forgotten.

After Iroh was done explaining some of the basic techniques of firebending, Aang was feeling much like Toph. He didn't want to learn firebending, now. He had been so overwhelmed not two days before that he had totally forgotten his pact that he had made with himself: never would he firebend again.

The young Avatar stood there, his legs wobbly and his stance was very poor, which was odd considering how the posture is usually the easiest part of bending.

"Before we start," Iroh said, "is something bothering you? You seem a little…distracted."

"It's just," Aang replied, "it's just…I swore to myself that I would never firebend again. You see, I hurt someone"—he glanced to Katara—"close to me with firebending. I don't want to ever do that again."

Katara sighed.

Iroh merely smiled.

"Yes," he said. "Firebending is a very dangerous element and shouldn't be used unless it is needed. It can hurt people that are dear to you. Believe me, it does hurt…" the old man trailed off and looked off into the distant sea, thinking of something or someone.

"But," he continued. "That's a risk firebenders take. Now, you're the Avatar. What you and your friends are doing now is something very risky. Firebending will be no problem compared to the bigger problems lying on our shoulders."

Aang looked up at the old man and smiled. "Thanks, Iroh," Aang said. "I think I'm ready." He looked back at Katara, who smiled in return.

"Good," Iroh said. "Now do what I do. Just do the motion." Iroh extended his right arm, his hand palm up toward the sun. "Good, Aang." Then the two benders shot out their left hand outwards while bringing the other arm back down to their side. "Good, very good Aang," Iroh said.

They did the sequence several more times. Then after a water break, Iroh decided that they could try it with real fire.

"Remember," Iroh said. "Firebending is from the stomach chakra. You take the energy that the chakra gives off and you contain it. Then you shoot it out the destined area, like your hand or foot."

Aang nodded.

"Okay, you ready?" Iroh asked, extending his hand outward.

Aang nodded once more.

"Then let's try it."

The two benders did the motion one more time, and fire shot out, not just out of Iroh's hand, but out of Aang's also. The only difference was there was a lot more fire coming off of Aang's hand than out of Iroh's.

"Stop the flow of chakra!" Iroh yelled over the blast. Aang tried to stop the chakra. And when he did, the fire stopped.

"Okay," Iroh said, and wiped the sweat from his brow. "That was a very productive lesson. Good job, Aang, for you first time."

Aang beamed.

Katara ran over and gave him and gave the young airbender a huge sideways hug. "You did it!" she squeaked.

"Yeah," Toph said, giving Aang a (hard) pat on the back. "Good job, Twinkle Toes. Katara told me all about it."

"Do you think it's close to dinnertime?" Iroh asked, touching his stomach. "My stomach seems to be running low on energy."

……

The gang met at the house they were staying at, not two hours later. They sat around a small table filled with food that Oyaji had made sure that they received at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

On the table was: rice, roast duck, stewed vegetables, and several deserts. Katara helped Toph with her plate while everyone dug in.

About half way through dinner Sokka spoke up. "I believe that we need to leave tomorrow and go to the Southern Air Temple to find this Guru that Aang was supposed to learn how to master the Avatar State from. But since he can't remember anything, then we should go back to resume training there.

"Then," Sokka continued. He pulled out a map from his belt that he wore and spread it across the table. He pointed to three nearby towns of Ba Sing Se and one town that the he, Katara, and Aang had been to before. "We need to go to these three towns and Haru's to find rebels that can help us over throw Ba Sing Se back into the King's control."

Sokka looked over to the Earth Kind who seemed to have disappeared for the past few days. Kuei was feeding Basco a big helping of roast duck. He turned away form his beloved bear to nod at Sokka.

"And after that," Sokka said, "we need to go to find more recruits from these two other cities"—he pointed to two small towns on the map that were in the general direction of the Fire Nation—"and find more rebels to travel with us to fight the Fire Lord on the day of the solar eclipse."

"Good plan," Iroh said, studying the map also, "I feel as if I've back through time and become a war general again. Just one problem: some of our recruits might be Fire Nation. If they can't bend on that day, what will they do?"

"Good question, Iroh," Sokka replied, in an arrogant tone, "and that's where Suki falls in." He pointed to Suki, who in return, stared at him puzzled. "On the way, whoever is a firebender will be taught how to use weapons by her. While we're walking, she'll hold lessons."

"Ahh," was Iroh's answer.

Suki looked pleased.

"What about our appearances?" Toph asked her arms crossed across her chest. "We're probably on every Fire Nation wanted poster in the world."

"Another good question, and to answer that we'll finally let Katara's doll-dressing days come in handy. She'll change our appearances. Stuff like"—He walked over to Aang and touched his head—"Aang won't shave his head. That way his hair will grow out and no one will see his tattoos."

"But Sokka," Aang said. "That's a sign of my people. I'm not supposed to cover it up. My tattoo is sacred."

"I know Aang," Sokka replied, "but we have to do this. I'm sure if the monks were here they would tell us that it would be okay."

"…I guess…" Aang answered.

"And Toph," Sokka said, running over to the blind girl, "you can let your hair down, and you too Katara! It's perfect!"

"I never thought you appreciated my doll-dressing days," Katara replied sarcastically, giving her brother a scornful smile.

Sokka's face fell.

"But," Katara said. "It is a good plan."

"It's not just good," Sokka replied. "It's my best plan ever!" He turned to everyone. "Make sure you get a good night's sleep tonight," he said, "because, we'll be leaving a sun rise tomorrow."

Apart from the few groans from their very big "family", Sokka smiled. It really was his best plan yet. (You know, besides drinking the cactus juice in the desert, in Toph's opinion.)

**So, pretty important chapter? Any of you Katara hair-down lovers or Toph hair-down lovers out there? Well if you are, then prepare for a change! But you'll have to wait chapter or so….The next chapter's the Runaway.**

**Till next time, whatever the word for bye in Spanish is!! See ya!!**


	7. The Runaway

**Okay people this is the Runaway. It's pretty much just about Zuko, Iroh, Azula, the Blue Spirit and a certain other someone. This is how Iroh got to Kyoshi Island and stuff. So enjoy!! And I don't Avatar (….Cursing Bryan ****Koniezko and Michael Dante Dimartino….)**

It had been a very long time since breakfast. Iroh felt like he hadn't eaten for several hours. Ugh. He hated when he was hungry.

The dreary metal cell that he had been put into wasn't much better either. There were cob webs at every angle and there was only a hole to use the bathroom in. There was a bench where he slept sitting up and there was a small rectangular hole that the Dai Lee would bring him food in.

It wasn't a place that you would call home.

And while he was in here, the old general would think of everything that had happened in just a short two seasons. The Avatar had come back from a hundred year hiding, only to find out that he was just a twelve year old kid. Iroh and his nephew chased the Avatar all around the world, just to be out smarted every time.

Then, they found out that Admiral Zhao was also on the Avatar's trail.

They followed them all the way to the North Pole, where Zhao had Zuko's ship blown up and nearly killing Zuko. But, somehow, he survived and put his life in danger again to capture the Avatar.

He had caught the Avatar and continued out into a blizzard and to be out smarted by the Avatar's group again.

And they could have left him for dead.

But they had saved him.

That was enough for Iroh to help the Avatar any day. They had saved his second son from death at least twice, not to mention that the waterbending girl _hadn't_ killed him in those crystallized caves.

And then, Zuko had gone to his sister.

After everything that had happened. Everything they went through. All the times that he had failed, all the times he succeeded, all the good choices he made, all the bad made choices he made, Iroh had really thought that Prince Zuko had changed into something better.

All the people they had met: Song and Jen and that kid Lee that Zuko had mentioned a couple of times. Didn't they mean anything?

"I guess not," Iroh whispered quietly, "I guess not."

Just then, the small slit in his door opened and a Dai Lee officer appeared sliding in a tray with his daily meal: stale bread and side of brown rice.

"Dinner," the Dai Lee officer said.

Iroh took his tray and asked, "I don't suppose Azula has allowed you to give an old man a cup of jasmine tea?"

Iroh's answer was the sliding door, slammed shut.

Humph.

……

"Princess Azula," a Dai Lee officer said, approaching her. The rest of the officers were standing behind him, making it look like it was an army facing his commander. Which in a way, it was.

She looked down at the man, which told him to proceed.

He looked left and right, making sure Zuko and Azula's comrades were out of earshot. They were all out of the room. "You have a letter from your father," he said.

"What did it say?"

"Uh—that—that—Prince Zuko and General Iroh need to be sent back to the Fire Nation for executing, miss."

"Ahh, okay. And the people of Ba Sing Se?" Azula asked. "How are they doing? Still confused I hope."

"Yes, ma'm," the Dai Lee officer replied.

"Good. Anything else?"

"Uh…"

"What is it?"

"Well," the Dai Lee officers said, "you're father says he heard about the incident in Old Ba Sing Se…" She nodded. "And he says…uh…that if you try to kill the Avatar with another lightning bolt, that you'll be joining your brother in exile."

A single black strand of hair fell in front of Azula forehead.

She clutched her hands together, digging her nails into her own flesh. And then, her temper like a very short hurricane, she said, "You are dismissed."

……

Everything was starting to change. For a brief three days Prince Zuko along with several Dai Lee officers had traveled, looking for the Avatar.

The Dai Lee, of course, wouldn't listen to him. And then, to make matters worse, Azula had called him back. She said there was some kind of emergency in the Fire Nation and Zuko had to take care of it right away.

In a way, Zuko was relieved. He would finally get to go home! After three long years, he would finally see his father again; sleep in his own bed…

What about his uncle? What would happen to him?

How was his plan going to work?

He contemplated his thoughts while walking through the huge hallways of the Earth Kingdom's castle. Azula had called him to the throne room, again. She was getting on his last nerve.

The two doors that led into the throne room were already open when Zuko reached them. He walked inside to find several Dai Lee officers on either side of him. There was a strip of a walkway in the middle of the room.

Zuko walked down the narrow pathway to his sister's throne. And bent down, in a bow and looked to the left and to his right.

And he gasped.

There, standing next to him, was his uncle. "Uncle," he said, rising.

"Yes," Azula said, standing. "Our beloved uncle needs to be shipped back to the Fire Nation"—

Shipped, like luggage.

—"And he will be executed."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Yes," Azula continued. "It is tragic that our uncle be put to death…at such a young age." She shot a look at her uncle. "And I need you to escort him there along with several other rebels from the city. Then, you'll stay there until we find the Avatar and bring him to the Fire Nation."

Azula studied her brother to see if he had any reaction that wasn't Fire Nation. She waited to see if he would attack her because his beloved uncle was going to be killed in a short amount of time.

"When are leaving?" Zuko asked, staring at his uncle.

Good answer.

"In two days," she replied. "You are dismissed."

……

And like Azula said, two days later Prince Zuko boarded a ship with several Dai Lee officers. His uncle had been boarded early that morning was sitting in a cell down at the bottom of the ship.

They had been going for a long time. Prince Zuko wasn't used to ships anymore. It didn't feel right to be there.

Something was wrong.

The way the Dai Lee officers were standing and looking at him made Zuko very uneasy. He paced the main deck of the ship yelling out commands that, of course, the Dai Lee weren't following.

……

Ships made him very sick. He had only been on a ship once before, when he was very small. His parents told him that they were going to start a new life, at a brand new place. And they told him that they would live there forever.

But it wasn't forever.

Because, they had been killed in a Fire Nation raid not two years later.

And so, that is why Jet hated ships so much. Because, they made him think of his mother and his father constantly. He hated thinking of his parents. They made him feel sad and lonely, like he did on a daily basis.

But yet, here he was again. He was sitting in a cell with his last two comrades, Smellerbee and Longshot.

_After Katara and the rest of her group had left Lake Loagai, Longshot had pulled out his bow and shot an arrow with a rope attached to it to a nearby passageway._

_Then, Jet's group members had picked him up, despite his protests, and they had tied the rope around his waist._

_And they were gone. They had left to climb up the cliff that had the rope hanging right above it. After Longshot and Smellerbee did, they then lifted Jet to the cliff._

_It wasn't good for his injuries to say the least._

_And after a terrible ten minutes they had reached the top. And then after throwing Jet's arms around his friends' shoulders they had walked to an exit._

_And then the ground shook._

_And then, the ceiling started to crumble. The rocks under they're feet were shaking violently. So violently, that Smellerbee lost her grip and fell. She was about to go over the edge of what was left of the cliff when Jet grabbed her arm._

_He moaned in pain._

"_Jet…"_

"_Just get up," was all he said, before looking back in front of them to the exit. "We've gotta get out of here!" he said more urgently._

_But the cliff giving way to the underground earthquake, Jet's injuries, and the fact that they had no idea how to get out of this place was the least of the Freedom Fighters' problems._

_Because, in front of them, stood a lone Dai Lee officer._

They had been arrested, taken to another jail cell, and had been starved for three weeks. And they along with several other prisoners had been taken to a huge Fire Nation ship.

That only meant one thing.

Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot were in huge trouble.

……

Iroh swayed with the boat as it took off from the dock. It was strange. He was going home after so many years of being away.

He knew that he was going to be executed.

And surprisingly, he was okay with it. If he was going to be killed, he would see his son again. And his wife. He would be happy.

But what about everything in the living world that was important to the Dragon of the West? What about Prince Zuko? What about the Avatar?

What about his son?

Lu Tenn might not be living, but inside Iroh, he was the most alive ghost in the spirit world. He was everything there. Everything that he never had the chance to be here.

It wasn't fair for either one of them.

Iroh was sure, that Lu Tenn wanted Iroh to stay alive. For Lu Tenn. And his mother. So, Iroh sat there, hoping that, somehow, he would be rescued by someone, anyone that could help.

And as the thought came to mind, he heard the lock outside his jail cell brake. He stood up.

The door opened.

And in front of him, there was a man in all dark clothing. And instead of a face, he had…a…a…mask.

The Blue Spirit's mask.

Zuko's mask.

"Zuko," Iroh whispered, mentally thinking how dry and crackly his voice sounded. "Prince Zuko, is that you?"

The Blue Spirit shook his head, no.

Then who had found the mask of the Blue Spirit?

It probably floated ashore, Iroh thought dismissing the thought that it was in fact his nephew coming to save him.

The new Blue Spirit waved him toward the outside of the cell. Iroh did as he was motioned to do.

They were headed toward the entrance of the bottom deck, when the Blue Spirit stopped. He motioned Iroh to stay there and he ran back.

……

The door of Jet and his comrade's jail cell cracked. The lock had been broken, Jet was sure of it.

Slowly, he rose up so he was standing.

The metal door opened to his cell and there was a man standing there with a Blue mask on.

Jet had seen before. He was Fire Nation wanted posters.

The man waved for Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot to follow him. And they did, without a word.

……

The group of firebenders, Freedom Fighters, and the mysterious man ran toward the top deck of the ship.

One by one they climbed up the ladder to the upper deck of the ship. When they reached it, the Blue Spirit turned to the prisoners, and he put his finger to the lips that had long pointed teeth coming out of them.

The Blue Spirit went first.

Iroh, who had been right behind the Blue Spirit stayed put. He waited. Above them, they heard grunts of pain, and the clashing of sword and rock.

And then, the man appeared at the trapdoor and he waved them up. Iroh climbed and reached the top, along with the boy he had seen at the teashop and on the ship along with the two kids that were traveling with him.

The sky over head was black and had the millions and billions of stars shining, with a big bright moon shining, giving them enough light to see.

They traveled along the side of the boat until the reached the stairs that led up to the helm of the ship. The Blue Spirit extended his right index finger toward a small boat that was drifting in mid air.

The man in the mask walked over to a rope and pulled the boat so it was hanging over where Iroh, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot. It dropped on the deck with a loud _thud_.

Quickly and silently, Iroh and the three other kids climbed into the boat. Then, the man lifted them back into the water.

Iroh and Jet picked up a paddle and they started rowing away from the boat, not both wondering why and how that man had only saved them and no one else.

……

Princess Azula fixed her hair that morning with much delicacy. She tied her top knot up so it was perfect and pinned back the few annoying pieces of hair that always seemed to fall in front of her face.

Today was a special.

Today was the day that she would announce what she had in store for the people of Ba Sing Se.

And she had to look nice.

Even if they were only peasants.

An urgent knock on the door, erupted her thoughts of victory and scorching the peasants if they got in her way. Her eyes narrowed, so she was glaring toward whoever was on the other side of the entrance to her room.

She stood up from the mirror that she had been sitting at, and Azula walked over to the door and opened it.

There, standing in front of her, was the same Dai Lee officer that had given her the news about sending her brother back to the Fire Nation, not two days before.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um—your highness, a waterbender, one of the prisoners on Prince Zuko's ship, just appeared at the gates of the kingdom—and—and…"

"Get to the point or you won't be alive much longer," she said coldly.

"And—he said that he was sent by the head Dai Lee officer on Prince Zuko's ship and he said that Prince Zuko along with three rebels, and General Iroh all went missing last night. And the two life boats were missing."

_Zuko._

……

Later on that day, Azula stood in front of the people of Ba Sing Se. All of their faces were confused and scared, as the Dai Lee officers surrounded the Fire Nation Princess.

She tried not to let her brother get to her.

Not when she was supposed to be having her fun, terrorizing people.

"I suppose you are wondering why I am here," she stated flatly. "Well, I am going to tell you:

"In a short amount of weeks, Sozen's Comet will arrive leaving my people, the Fire Nation, inevitable to victory of the very long war between our nations.

"And I'm sure you're wondering what anything I'm saying as to do with you. Well, I will tell you. We need your city. We're going to take this city and use it as my palace. The Fire Nation is going to be world wide, starting in Ba Sing Se, and then Omashu, and finally the North and South Poles.

"And so, we need you to leave. Leave and never come back. You have exactly one week to get all of your belongings and you'll be escorted out of the wall and to your new home." She paused, and smiled at the people as they became more and more frightened.

"What about the Avatar?" she heard a lone voice, a woman's voice say.

A small girl, of sixteen or so walked out in front of the crowd. She was thin, wearing a traditional pink and white hanbok. She had her dark hair wrapped in a braid and short bangs were hanging in front of her forehead. She had soft, brown eyes that were scared and frightened.

"He's alive, you know," she added.

Azula smiled toward the girl. "You think the Avatar can save you? He's nearly dead if not already that and if he is still alive, he's very weak. And he doesn't have a firebending teacher.

"The Avatar is only twelve years old. The fate of the world is resting in the shoulders of a little kid. Do you really think he can save you?"

The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.

And then, with all the courage she had, she said, "Yes."

But no one backed her up. She stood, a lone woman, between the Earth Kingdom peasants and the Dai Lee officers. She stood, afraid, but not showing it. "I know he'll win," she said.

And Azula waved her hand. Two Dai Lee officers grabbed the girl's arms and led her away.

She walked without kicking or screaming.

She marched.

And the people of Ba Sing Se watched, stunned as a girl of sixteen could do the thing that none of them could any longer: believe.

_Hope_.

……

For a long time it seemed, neither Jet nor Iroh talked. They had been floating for almost a day and already the heat of the summer and the lack of food and water was getting to them.

They all were feeling death.

Jet broke the silence. "You are Fire Nation, aren't you?"

"Yes," Iroh replied, nodding. But, surprisingly, Jet didn't attack him. "But I've changed. I believe every one deserves a second chance. And that includes men such as me and my nephew. Even if we are Fire Nation."

"I believe in second chances," Jet said suddenly. "Recently, a group forgave me for something that I had done to them. And now, they're probably in danger. They helped me realize what I was doing wrong. And then, I came here for a new start and immediately went after you and Lee.

"I'm sorry," Jet said looking the man square in the eye, "about what I did to your shop. But I'm not sorry about what I said. Where is your nephew anyway?"

Iroh broke eye contact.

"Exactly," Jet said leaning back on the small boat, making it tip back and forth. "Firebenders don't deserve second chances."

Silence.

……

For three days total, Jet, Iroh, Smellerbee, and Longshot didn't talked, savoring every bit of shade from the clouds and every time it rained.

As dusk approached an island appeared not a mile away. Jet looked at it and said to his friends, "Come on, guys. Let's get off of this boat."

And with that, the Freedom Fighters stood and jumped off the boat and into the water. And they swam off.

Iroh looked up toward the sky. The slightest signs of night were approaching such as the faint outline of the moon and the few sparkling stars. He looked over to the island and knew that he was headed to Kyoshi.

That island was Kyoshi.

And when he was only about thirty feet away from shore, his eyes widened considerably. When he squinted his eyes he saw the outline of five figures.

And one was the none other than the last hope of the world, the young monk, the last airbender, the Avatar.

**Okay, that's it. That was a pretty long chapter. And I sorry that the story is going so slow, but now that I have all the preset chapter names out of the way then the story will start to go a lot faster.**

**Can anyone guess who that lone woman was that was being taken away from Azula's meeting with the peasants?**

**Thanks, guys. Bye!!!**


	8. The Eastern Air Temple

**Alright everyone here's the next chapter!!! Yay!! So…yeah. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, because if I did, then I wouldn't want you to know what will happen in the third season X**

That morning, Sokka had kept his promise. Very early he went throughout the room he and the others had been staying at, banging his boomerang and machete together, yelling, "Wake up Team Avatar!! Time to go!! Up, up, up!"

Katara water whipped him.

Toph through a boulder at him.

Iroh was up drinking tea.

And Aang was with him.

After several minutes getting packed of the things that they had and getting food from the vendors down the main street of Kyoshi, they were ready to leave.

Suki and Oyaji appeared from another building. Suki walked over to Sokka and Oyaji walked over Aang.

"Avatar," he said, "on behave of the entire island of Kyoshi we would like to give you a special gift." He clapped his hands together twice and six men carrying a huge saddle came walking from around a corner.

The saddle was a dark brown and it was leather. It had two arm holes and straps for the luggage that the gang might have.

It was a saddle for Appa.

The gang grinned.

"Thank you," Aang said, shaking Oyaji's hand. "Oh, thanks very much."

After many minutes of setting up the saddle onto Appa's back, the gang was waving goodbye to the small island of Kyoshi Island.

After the island disappeared from sight, Katara crawled over to Toph saying, "Okay, it's time we get the makeovers started."

Toph opened her mouth to protest but then stopped. She would have to do this sooner or later. It was better just to get it over with.

Katara undid Toph's hair so her long, ebony hair was thrown into the wind. After a good few strokes with the comb that Suki had let Katara borrow, Toph looked totally different than what she did not five minutes before.

"Don't forget the clothes," Sokka insisted sitting by Aang on Appa's head. Katara nodded saying she hadn't.

"Toph," she said in her most serious voice, "Take off your belt and your vest. Suki, could you hand me that bag right over there—yeah the one with the belt buckle—ah, thank you."

For a few minutes Katara dug through the bag until she pulled out a different cream colored vest that was just a bit too girly for Toph's taste, in Katara's opinion. But they were trying to look different. This would look different indeed.

It had a v-cut neck and it would go past Toph's waist.

"Put this on," Katara said slipping it over Toph's head. And then, the waterbender backed away to look at her work.

Toph was very, very different. And yet, in a way, she looked beautiful. Her hair was long and thick and the outfit looked great on her. Katara smiled sweetly and whispered, "Beautiful."

Next was Sokka. He wasn't too hard. All Katara had to do was get rid of his "warrior's wolf tail," and he was pretty much done.

And then she did Aang. His hair was just long enough so you couldn't see his tattoo. She removed his red-orange vest that he always wore and opened up his dark yellow shirt just a bit and he was done. Perfect.

She didn't have to do much with Suki. The only person (besides the group itself) that could pick her out in a group would be Azula. So, Katara told her to let her hair grow out and not wear the Kyoshi makeup or parts of the uniform (which didn't matter because Suki hadn't packed a uniform and wasn't wearing one either.)

Then she did the Earth King. She removed the layers of jewelry he was wearing and helped him just dress down to a simple pair of green pants and brown robe that had been tucked in. They got rid of his crown too.

The entire time, Iroh had sat on the side of Appa watching the way the Avatar's group functioned. They were so carefree even though they had the weight of the world on not only Aang's but all of their shoulders.

When Katara walked over to Iroh she said, "I don't think we'll have to do anything to you. You don't really look like Fire Nation anyway. You look more like a refugee. Well, one that is a firebender anyway."

Iroh chuckled and replied, "That's fine with me."

Katara had saved herself for last. She took out her braid her hair loops and let her hair, like Toph's, run free in the wind. It always felt nice to have her hair down. After days with her hair up like that, it made her head hurt.

She walked over to her bag and pulled out another shirt that Kyoshi Island had given to her. It was a lot like Toph's only it was white with a beautiful design of the moon and the Water Tribe's symbol on it.

She took off her shirt and pulled the white one on quickly. After all, they did have new men in the group. It made her uncomfortable to dress and undress in front of them than it would if she just had Sokka and Aang in the group.

The makeovers were finished around lunch time. So the gang pulled out some of the vegetables that they had received at Kyoshi also (Sokka complained that there wasn't any meat…._Of course_.)

"Are we there _yet_?" Toph whined as she stretched her legs out in the center Appa's saddle. "We've been flying for like a billion hours."

"Actually," Sokka said turning to face the blind girl, "it's only been six hours and no we're no where close to Eastern Air Temple, according to my maps."

"Oh, sorry Sokka, Master of the Maps," Toph replied sarcastically.

They rode in silence for a while until Aang asked a single question, "Why are we even going to the Eastern Air Temple again?"

"Because," Sokka said, "you have to learn how to master the Avatar State with the Guru or whoever you said you had to meet there, while we were in Ba Sing Se."

"When Appa was stolen?"

"Yes."

"Toph," Aang said, turning around, "can you tell me about the story how Appa was stolen?" Toph groaned. "Please," he added sweetly.

"It'll pass the time away," Suki urged.

"Yeah," Katara added, "go ahead Toph."

Toph Bei Fong glared at them both before sighing and replying, "Fine."

"Well," she started sitting up and holding on to one of the arm holes in Appa's new saddle. "We were in the middle of the dessert because Sokka wanted to go to this mysterious library to get information on the Fire Nation.

"And when we found it I stayed outside. I don't like libraries"—

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Gee I wonder," Toph replied coldly. Aang's face fell and he kept silence mumbling his apologies. "Anyway, while I was waiting outside for you guys I was talking to Appa about how I see and stuff when the ground shook. I looked around and realized that the library was sinking! So, I jumped up and ran over to the library's tower and a grabbed it, trying to make it slow down so you guys could get out.

"And then I felt another vibration. There were several of them actually and they felt like men. Like the men we had saw earlier that day. Sandbenders. I tried to earthbend them away from Appa but the sand made my vision blurry. So, I continued holding the library up to save you guys. They stole Appa.

"And when you guys came out, you asked me where Appa was, and I just shook my head. I was so shameful. I let Appa be taken away…and I couldn't do anything about it."

Toph finished and expected Aang to have the same reaction he had on her before, since when she was telling her story about her and her parents, he had the same reaction then.

But he didn't. Aang just sat there and listened contently to the story. He didn't say or do anything.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted," he said, "I was probably just upset that I lost my first and only friend when I found out that I was the Avatar."

Toph shrugged.

And then they were silent.

Until nightfall the group sat in silence. They didn't talk because there was nothing to talk about and they were all caught in there own thoughts.

Katara continued to think about Iroh and what he had said about the Blue Spirit. The man had saved the old general but Iroh had been a fugitive of the Fire Nation. He should have been sent back. But then again, if they didn't have Iroh, Aang wouldn't have a firebending teacher. She had to give the Blue Spirit credit for that. But, why had she seen him in the woods? Was he following them? Or was he just passing through? Katara didn't know.

Sokka thought about his plan. Every aspect, every angle, every part of it couldn't fail. They _had_ to find the Guru so Aang could master the Avatar state. They _had_ to get rebels from Haru's along the other three towns by Ba Sing Se to take back the Earth King's kingdom. Nothing in Sokka's plan could go wrong. Nothing. Because it was all they had.

Toph thought about Twinkle Toes. She wished that he had his memory back; it wasn't fair for him or any of the other group members that he didn't remember anything of spring. And it was especially unfair for Toph. She hated telling stories, and especially telling stories to a guy that didn't and couldn't even remember her. But, in her own special way, Toph knew that Aang was her best friend. He had given her a chance to escape the life she dreaded and so, it would seem, it was time to pay him back for that.

Aang thought about the desert. He didn't like the fact that he had yelled at Toph. He knew that it wasn't her fault. And she had saved his life, he owed her some credit. But then again, Appa had been his best friend through all the times where he couldn't play with the other kids because he had Avatar training or the other kids didn't want him to play because he _was_ the Avatar. He was so lonely back then, that he was glad to have an animal companion like Appa. So, he couldn't really _blame_ Toph for the incident but, he understood why had gotten so mad.

Iroh thought about his nephew and the man in Zuko's mask. If that man that had saved him wasn't his nephew then who could it be? And why had he saved Iroh and that boy from the ferry? It didn't make any sense. He also wondered about where his nephew even was right now. He didn't trust anything Azula had said at all. He didn't think that she was just sending Zuko home, no, she had to be lying. She never told the truth after all.

The Earth King thought about he war and how he never knew about it. Growing up as a small boy in the palace he had always wondered why his father was always so agitated and worried about something. But he never figured out what it was. Until the Avatar and his three friends had confronted him in his palace. And then, Kuei knew that he would have to be the best king that Ba Sing Se had ever seen when they took back the kingdom. And that scared him.

Suki thought about the job Sokka had given her. It was such an honor to be able to teach those people that they would meet swordsmanship. It would be almost as if she was the head Kyoshi Warrior again teaching her pupils that would grow to be her best friends, even sisters. And that made her very, very happy to be able to do what she loved to do along with helping the world. And Suki knew that her deceased friends would want her to continue on with what she did.

……

It was sunset before anyone even saw the Eastern Air Temple. When they did, the group cheered. It had been a long day, and they were glad to finally reach somewhere safe from the Fire Nation and get to train; Suki with Sokka; Katara, Toph, and Iroh with Aang.

The temple was white and very fragile looking. There was a balcony not far from where the group was floating so they landed there and looked around. There wasn't anyone else there except for the group itself.

"Hello?" Sokka called out. "Hello, any one there?"

"I'll go look," Aang said and made himself an air scooter and took off throughout the temple.

When he came back, there was a disappointed look on his face. "There's no one else here except us and some ants."

They stood there awhile too shocked to say anything. Sokka's plan was already failing. Then, they heard the groan of Appa. They all looked his way and Aang ran over to see what the problem was.

"What it is it, buddy?" he asked running over to the wall that Appa was staring at. Aang looked at saw a piece of parchment wrapped up in a tie. He picked up the paper and unraveled it.

"Hey guys!" Aang said calling the rest of his group over. "Look, it's a letter." After his friends had reached him he handed the letter over to Katara.

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

Katara read:

_I knew that you would return to me Aang. But now, as the fall of Ba Sing Se worsens to other, more devastating problems, I can not teach you anything unless you agree to play a little game with me._

_You must, answer the riddle on the bottom of this letter and three other riddles until I can teach you once more. I am sorry for the inconvenience._

_Good Luck,_

_The Guru_

_It is called life, existence._

_You see the ones you love, lost, or haven't met._

Everyone stood dumfounded. Sokka broke the silence. "WHAT!!?" he screamed walking away from the group.

"I have to solve these riddles?" Aang asked taking the letter from Katara's hands. She nodded.

"Sokka," Katara said walking to her brother. "It's not that bad. There are only four of them. And…and…" she trailed off thinking of nothing else to say.

"Sokka, quit complaining," Toph said. Everyone looked her direction. "The riddles aren't even hard. Didn't Twinkle Toes say something about a magic swamp you guys went to? Didn't you say that you saw the people that you've lost or people you love, or something like that?"

Sokka and Katara exchanged excited glances. "THE SWAMP!!" they yelled in unison. Sokka ran over to Toph and pulled her up on her feet.

"Toph," Sokka said taking her over to Aang. "You have to go with Aang because you can solve those puzzles."

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"We have to split up," Sokka explained. "You go with Aang and Appa and solve his riddles. He needs to learn earthbending anyway."

"True," was all Toph said and stayed by Aang's side.

"What about firebending?" Aang asked.

"I'll write some of the basic techniques on a piece of parchment. I'll put step by step procedures. Don't worry Aang," Iroh said, "I've got you covered."

Aang smiled.

"Iroh," Sokka said running over to the general. "You go with Katara and you two travel to the two cities on the right side of Ba Sing Se." Iroh nodded.

"And Suki and I will travel together," Sokka said stealing a glance at the Kyoshi Warrior, who blushed in return.

"What about me?" the Earth King asked.

"Oh," Sokka replied. "Well—uh—you can go with Katara and Iroh."

"Oh no," Katara said. "I don't think so. Sorry your highness but you should go with Sokka and Suki"—she shot Sokka an I-know-what-you're-up-to look, which Sokka replied with an innocent one—"Suki could teach you a thing or two about swords and I'm sure Sokka can help too."

The Earth King shrugged and walked over next to Suki, with Basco trailing behind him.

"Okay," Sokka sighed. To everyone he said, "Okay, I guess we're splitting up, which might have had to do anyway eventually. So, tomorrow Appa can drop Suki, the Earth King, Katara, Iroh, and I off at the edge of the Earth Kingdom and we'll split up. My team will go on the left side of Ba Sing Se and we'll get rebels from those two towns. Katara's group will go the right side of the city and will go to Haru's and the other town. And at the end of three weeks, we will meet at the wall of Ba Sing Se. Okay Team Avatar?"

"I have a question," Toph said. Sokka looked her way. "Why are you still using that "Team Avatar" stuff?"

Sokka glared.

**Okay another chapter down. Mmm, getting these chapters done is really easy when you've been riding in a car for nine hours. Okay, review people!! The story is starting to speed up don't worry. Bye!**

**P.S. Taangers, if your wondering when the Toph/Aang moments are coming up, I'll give you a clue. "You see people you've lost, people you **_**love**_**, and people that you haven't **_**seen before**_**." AKA, in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and before I forget Blutara fans, he is coming up in the next chapter or so also.**

**Yay for romance!!**

**See ya'll!!**


	9. A Very Big Family

**Attention all you Taangers!! This is the chapter that you've been waiting for!! (Waiting for drum roll…) Here's the fluffy Aang and Toph chapter. Go on read it!! On with your swampy self. (Pouting because there wasn't a drum roll…).**

After Toph and Aang had dropped the rest of the gang off at the edge of the Earth Kingdom, they traveled only stopping for resting at night as they traveled to the swamp, using the map that Sokka let them use.

He had circled the swamp and several other places that they had been to before they met Toph and after what Aang couldn't remember.

So, they were traveling to a magic swamp.

_Great_.

Toph lay on the saddle twirling her fingers in the air. Her long hair blew in the wind and, she would never admit it to anyone, she liked it. She liked her hair blowing on her shoulders while the wind rushed past.

She liked feeling a little (just a little) girly. It was nice, and it was a change. Toph was ready for a change.

Aang messed with his hair more than anything. It had never been this long before. It was starting to come in front of forehead just a little and it wasn't far to hitting the tips of his ears. His hair grew to fast.

He lay down on his stomach and looked at the scenery below him. He glanced toward the front of Appa and noticed something.

In front of him, was a…a tornado.

And as he realized this the wind picked up. Toph quickly crawled over to one of the loop holes and held on for dear life. "What's going on?!" she yelled.

"There's a huge tornado," Aang replied rather calmly.

"WHAT!" she yelled over the storm.

"A—huge—tornado!!" Aang yelled but his voice was drowned out from the wind. He tried to airbend some of the air out of their way but it was too strong for his, still rather weak body.

The two masters screamed as Appa couldn't fight the wind any longer and was thrown toward the ground. Toph lost her grip.

"AANG!!" she screamed, falling toward the ground.

Aang looked back and saw that she was falling. He airbended enough wind to get her to the ground and then he too fell along with Appa.

……

When Toph hit the ground she didn't immediately hit the ground. She fell in the water. But, thank the spirits that Suki was alive; because Toph just stood up instead of panicked. The water was knee deep and surprisingly the ground was rock and not sand. Toph felt a whole vast forest beneath her.

Huge trees, big animals, and no Twinkle Toes surrounded her. "Aang!!" she yelled when she couldn't feel his vibration. "Aang!!"

Aang had been here before. He couldn't quite remember it, but he did remember Appa being separated from him. He remembered a girl in a white dress with a pet flying boar. And he remembered Sokka saying something like, "I'm eating a giant bug!" He also could remember faintly three swamp men that could waterbend.

It was very strange here.

Trees over thirty feet tall towered over Aang as he walked, Appa close behind him. They could see that it was a swamp. It was the swamp that they were supposed to find. It was a good thing that tornado…

The tornado! Who caused that! It had been sunny and cloudless not two minutes before that tornado had separate him from—

Toph!!

"Toph!" Aang yelled, looking from his left to his right. He ran a while continuing to yell his companion's name. "Toph! Toph!"

He stopped.

He heard someone giggle.

Aang turned around and saw a woman in front of him. He immediately blushed at her appearance. His stomach clinched.

She wasn't much taller than him, maybe five two or five three but not very tall. She was beautiful to say the least. She was gorgeous. She had long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders.

She was wearing a cream colored dress that had thin straps that went over she pale shoulders. At the top and design of a wrapping green line went around the neck line of her neck. She wore soft-green shoes that slipped over her small feet.

Her face was soft but strong. She was pale; her skin looked malleable but not like a princess. Her eyes were green but seemed to be glassed over somehow.

And when he looked down her, he noticed that her stomach was perfectly round and perched out just a bit.

She was pregnant.

The woman giggled again and wrapped her arms around a tree that was nearby. "What's wrong, Twinkle Toes?" she asked, her voice very, very familiar.

"Toph?" Aang asked.

The woman smiled sweetly and nodded slightly. "You don't recognize me?" she asked swinging around the trunk of the tree.

"No—No," Aang said. Toph!! That was Toph!!? She was—was…amazing, stunning, beautiful. She was…his friend.

He instantly looked away, trying to wipe the blush off of his face.

Why would he see Toph?

_We see visions of people we've lost, people we love, and people we have yet to meet._

_Love_.

That struck Aang hard. He didn't lose Toph. She was standing right here in front of him. She wasn't dead and he already had met her.

But why would he see Toph?

He didn't love her.

Did he?

And when he looked back toward the woman that was standing in front of him, she was gone. He saw her, running away from him.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes," he heard her call. "I wanna show you something."

He compiled without question.

……

"Aang!" Toph called again. She had been yelling for at least a half hour. "Aang!! Twinkle Toes!"

She walked awhile without talking. And she stopped suddenly when she heard a voice behind her.

"You're still calling me that?" the voice said.

She turned around held her hands up, ready to fight.

"Whoa," the voice said, presumably a man's, and she felt his vibration touch the ground. He was light and…he was Twinkle Toes.

At once she didn't trust her feet. This person couldn't be Twinkle Toes! He was bigger than Twinkle Toes. Much bigger. He was about six feet and he was muscular but not buff.

Toph couldn't tell what he looked like.

But he looked just like young Aang only older, more mature. He had a strong jaw and a bald head with a blue tattoo of an arrow on it.

He was wearing an orange robe that was tucked into dark cream colored pants.

"Calling you what?" she asked, answering his question.

"Twinkle Toes," he said. "Even now, you're still calling me that."

"I haven't known you that long," she mumbled.

"No," he chuckled, "fifteen years later, you still call me that. But it's usually when you're mad at me. Mmm, that's often."

"Get to the point, Twinkle Toes," Toph said irritated.

He smiled.

"I want you to follow me," he said taking a step toward her. She took a step back and asked why. "Because," he replied, "I want to show you something."

And, like he knew her answer, the Aang took off away from her.

And Toph reluctantly followed.

……

She led him to what seemed to be the center of the swamp. There was a huge tree there and he watched as she walked over to it.

"Here is what you're looking for," she said resting a hand on the tree. "Now," she said changing the subject. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You."

"I'm right here."

"Not—you-you—He-you," she pointed to the trees and when Aang turned around he saw an older form of himself running into the clearing with Toph right behind him.

"There you are," the older Toph nagged. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, Toph, honey"—

"Honey my butt," the older Toph interrupted. "Where are the kids?"

"Kids?" Toph and Aang said in unison, both equally shocked. They exchanged glances and looked away. It was just an older form of themselves who were arguing over _their_ children after all.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar.

And the two Toph's and the two Aang's looked to their right toward the sound that they had heard. And three small kids ran out from behind the huge tree that the older forms of the Avatar and the earthbender were standing.

There were two boys and one girl.

The oldest was a boy about five who had gray eyes and brown hair like Aang's. He was wearing a thin long sleeved, gray shirt that was open at the neck and soft-orange pants.

The two littler ones looked like twins. They both looked about two and a half. The girl had black hair and gray eyes. She had on a green dress. The other boy had black hair also and green eyes. He was wearing a green robe that was tucked into his brown pants.

The younger Aang smiled at the three children.

"Where were you?" Toph asked crouching down, tugging at her younger son's clothes. She wiped the dirt off of her older son's face.

"We were playing, Mommy," the older boy said, smiling.

"Yeah," the girl said as the older Toph picked her up.

"Right," Toph muttered as she pulled at her daughter's dress. Then she turned back to the younger Aang and Toph.

"Toph and Aang," she said. "What you're looking for is here." The older Aang nodded agreeing.

"Oh, and before we go," the Toph said, "Aang"—she turned toward the younger Aang, "remember that I'm always right. _Always_."

Both Aangs smiled.

"Yeah," said the younger Toph, agreeing with herself. "_Always_."

The older Toph winked at them both and then, in a flash, the family was gone from the young monk's and the Blind Bandit's sight.

They traded each other glances for a couple of minutes, both blushing somewhat and both very, very embarrassed.

Aang broke the silence.

"So," he said, "that Toph said that what we're looking for is here. I'll go see if I can find it."

Aang rushed off and when Toph knew he was far enough away she let out a long, flabbergasted breath. She reached up and petted Appa's soft fur mumbling something about "Twinkle Toes," and "going to pay."

When Aang came back he held another scroll in his hands. "It says," he said, walking over to the earthbender:

_Aang,_

_You've made it to the next step in our little game. Now you're getting good. I hope you and your friend, Toph is it? I hope you learned something from the people that you saw._

_The next riddle is:_

_Boiling oil was the punishment of the Avatar drenched in Green_

_Return there to find the person that she was convicted of killing._

"Didn't Sokka say something about a town you guys went to," Toph said, "you were accused of killing someone in a past life? They were going to boil you in oil!"

"That's right!" Aang said. "Come on, let's go."

After they had climbed onto Appa, Aang yelled, "Yip yip!!" and they flew high up into the air.

Toph resumed her position on Appa's saddle trying to forget everything she had just seen and heard in that forest. Twinkle Toes and her, it wasn't true. It couldn't be.

Aang sat on Appa's head thinking.

The sunset was sinking in the distance and they would have to stop soon. Aang lay down and put his hands under his head.

And as they flew off, Aang thought only one thing about the incident that they had experienced that day: _I'm going to have a very big family_.

And that made him smile.

**So, what did you Taang fans think? I hope it was fluffy enough or whatever it is you call it.**

**The next chapter is about Iroh, Katara, and a man in the Blue Mask….I wonder who that could be?**

**So, tell me what you guys think. Until we meet again, goodbye my fellow fan fiction authors!**


	10. Friend or Foe?

**Okay here's the chapter about Iroh and Katara's travels. This is the big Blutara chapter. (It just depends on your definition of romance I guess…) Well, on with the chapter. **

**Oh, and I'm finally half way through this story!! Yay!!**

After Katara and Iroh had been dropped off at the edge of the Earth Kingdom, and after they had said there goodbyes, the two masters were off toward the right side of Ba Sing Se.

At dinner a night a four days after they had left the Eastern Air Temple, Katara and Iroh discussed the similarities between firebending and waterbending.

"All I'm saying," Katara was saying, "it that firebending and waterbending don't have very much in common, if any." Katara sipped some of the tea that Iroh had made for her.

"There are a lot of thing in common between fire and water," Iroh replied, bending over slightly like he was about to tell her a secret. "Like the fact that they can both be bent or they are both part of the four elements."

"Well that's obvious."

"Ah, but I wasn't finished. Also the way they both work. Both of the elements are controlled by your feelings where earth and air are not. Well, unless you're the Avatar." He chuckled at his own joke, but Katara was silent.

He continued. "They both have incredible and destructive benders on either side. Both, fire and water have people I care about."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked immediately. Then, she regretted it. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the general that had helped her and her friends so much.

But he didn't appear mad. He was smiling. "My wife was part of the Water Tribe," he said. "She was a waterbender." Before Katara had time to think up a question Iroh explained. "It was my choice. I could marry whom so ever I wanted. And when I saw her in a battle, I wanted her. And we were married.

"She didn't love me till later. We had to the fact that she was a waterbender a secret because it was against the law to marry someone that wasn't Fire Nation. And, if our son, Lu Tenn, had been a waterbender, I don't know what I would have done. But luckily he wasn't.

"She died. One day, I woke up and wasn't in the bed next to me. It was almost as if she had disappeared. We never found her. My son was devastated as was I."

"Where is your son, now?" she asked.

"He is gone too," Iroh replied sadly. Katara looked down at the ground a little ashamed of why she would even ask such a question.

"That's why I love Zuko so much," he continued. "After everything that had happened, Zuko still asked me how I was doing or if he could teach me a new trick. He had been kind to me when I had no one. And then, when he was banished…I volunteered to help him search for the Avatar not knowing that the young monk was still alive. I figured we'd be on a wild goose chase for a long time."

Katara chose her next question carefully. "Why," she asked. "Why was Zuko banished in the first place? It seems to me that he's pretty loyal to the Fire Nation…"

Iroh smiled. "Don't take the wrong impression. Zuko may seem like a terrible person and when he took Azula's side I could've been more disappointed in him, but I believe there is still good in my nephew's heart."

"Then why was he banished? And why does he have that scar? Was it an accident?" The questions were just pouring out of Katara's mouth

"No," Iroh replied. "It was the furthest thing from an accident."

And so, Iroh told the story of how his nephew had received his burn on his face. He had spoken out against a general in a meeting, trying to save hundreds of millions of Fire Nation soldiers' lives. And how the man challenged to a duel and how Zuko had excepted.

"When he turned around in the Agni Kai it wasn't the general at all. It was his father. You see, when he had spoken out against the general's statement but it was actually his father's request, his order." Iroh paused and Katara's eyes widened.

What!! His father did that to him?

"I looked away," Iroh said, finishing.

Silence.

"That's horrible," Katara said, her hand touching her left eye and cheek. "What kind of father would do that to their own child?"

Iroh shrugged. "Oazi never liked Zuko. He never had time for him. He always liked Azula and coached her to be just like him. Zuko never had a father and after being burnt, he rejected any others. I tried and tried to be the father that Oazi missed out on, but he never wanted me.

"Prince Zuko always felt like he had to prove himself to his father so Oazi would love him again. But my brother is not the forgiving type. Even if Zuko thinks he has restored his honor, he hasn't. And he won't under his father's eyes."

……

Later on that night, Katara walked through the woods. Now that she knew the story behind Prince Zuko she felt a little bad for throwing daggers at his face.

How awful would it be if _her_ father had burnt _her_? Hokata would never do that to anyone he cared about. He probably would never do that, even to his enemies.

It wasn't fair.

Nothing was fair for Zuko.

But the question that Katara had in her mind wasn't about Zuko's father; it was about the banished prince himself.

If he wanted to restore his honor, if he wanted his throne, why didn't he join her and Aang? He could've overcome his father. He could have had his throne and restored peace toward the world.

_I thought you had changed!_

_I have changed!_

Tears stung Katara's eyes as she sat down by a stream. She pulled her water skin over her back and filled it up with the cool liquid.

She sat there awhile thinking of the prince and how hard it would be to be in his shoes.

At first, she thought it would be easy to just except Iroh as her father and fight against her own father. But then again, how hard would it be to fight against the person that was supposed to love you the most?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. She turned toward the sound expecting to see Iroh walk beside her, but it wasn't.

There, not three feet away from her, was the Blue Spirit. She stumbled backwards until she told herself that he had saved Aang. He was good.

He sat down next to her, like he didn't even see her.

And then, he picked up a stick that was on a patch of dirt, in between them. Katara watched the man curiously, wondering what he was going to do next.

He flipped the twig a couple of times and then put it in his hand like a quill. Then he bent over and wrote something in the dirt.

He backed away and Katara read:

_Whoar eyo u?_

_Decode it_.

Katara looked at the lettering curiously and figured out what it said: Who are you?

She took the stick from his hand and wrote:

_I'mK atara. An dwh oarey ou_?

I'm Katara. And who are you?

She couldn't see the man's face but she could have sworn he was smiling when he wrote.

_Ia mth eBlu eSpirit_.

I am the Blue Spirit.

After that, they both sat there a while not writing or talking. Then he brushed their words off of the dirt and wrote something else:

_Wha tarey oudoi ng outhe re_?

What are you doing out here?

Katara really didn't know herself. She was thinking about her enemy and she was thinking about her friends. She just wanted to get away from everything that was bothering her.

She wanted to solve the problems that had been bugging her.

So she wrote:

_Iwa sthink ingab outso meone_.

I was thinking about someone.

The man nodded and then replied:

_Wh o_?

Who?

She wrote:

_Apr ince_.

A prince.

His reply:

_Whic hone_?

Which one?

She took a while before answering. It was weird that she was talking to this person like this and was very strange that she was talking to them about Prince Zuko.

Pri nceZuk o.

Prince Zuko.

The Blue Spirit seemed to be stunned. He moved back a bit but didn't run away. Instead he replied:

_Wh yar eyout hinkin gab ou thim_?

Why are you thinking about him?

Katara took the stick that he offered. It hovered over the ground for a minute before she answered.

_It wasn't fair_.

He looked at it inquisitively. And before he could write anything else, Katara dropped the branch and walked away from the river, glancing back once to see the Blue Spirit still looking down at the lettering.

Why was he so interested?

Katara didn't even want to know.

……

The next day, Katara and Iroh walked without exchanging any words. She didn't tell him about her conversation with the Blue Spirit. It was just a one time thing, she had concluded. She didn't have to tell anyone.

"So," Iroh said conversationally, "how was your walk yesterday?"

"Fine."

Stillness wrapped around them. The only sign of life was the sound of their shoes crunching on the ground.

"Which town are we going to first?" he asked.

"An old friend of mine," she replied. "His name is Haru. We met him just a few weeks after meeting Aang. He's really nice and willing to help stop anyone who's Fire Nation. So, when we get there, let's keep your identity hidden."

"You don't have to worry about that Miss Katara," Iroh replied chuckling.

They walked a little longer before resting and the whole time Katara was thinking about the Blue Spirit.

It was so bizarre that he just studied her last words like he had just discovered something sacred.

It was eccentric. He was eccentric.

Was he even a friend?

Or was he an enemy?

**Alright that's it. Another chapter shot down (holding up the shot gun proudly.) So, in case you're not good with decoding messages I typed what Katara and the Blue Spirit wrote under what they actually wrote. They didn't write it twice….They would be kinda geeky if they did.**

**The next chapter is only about Sokka, Suki, and the Earth King going to the first town, and then after that there will be mixed chapters of all the groups along with Zuko and Azula. So don't worry.**

**I've gotta cram a lot of good fluffy moments along with battles, rebels, and Toph's big swimming scene in only ten more chapters. Oh my…that's gonna take a lot of work. So, expect longer chapters, starting at chapter twelve!**

**Anyway, review!! See ya!**


	11. The Woman in the Black Cape

**Disclaimer: I don't Avatar or any of the characters.**

It was very, very hot. Suki was glad that she had decided against wearing her Kyoshi uniform. It was so hot she thought that even though she was wearing a pair of casual shorts and shirt she felt as if she was going to melt.

"Sokka," she asked to the warrior that was walking in front of her. "Do you have any more water?"

He stopped and handed back a canister to her. She took a drink and realized that all the water was gone. There wasn't a drop left.

"Sokka," she said again. He stopped and turned back once more. "There's no more water. We just filled it up yesterday! Did you drink it all again? Sokka…"

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice rising a bit in pitch. "It's hot out here! I was just thirsty! You're really complaining, you know?"

"I'm sorry," she replied. "Did I take your job?"

He frowned.

……

Later on that night, Sokka and Suki stayed up very late to figure out once more what they were going to do.

"How far are we from the first town?" she asked leaning over the map so Sokka smelled a bit of her hair. She smelt like lilacs and rain, and for some reason, he thought that really harmonized her.

"Well," he replied, "we're going to this town"—he pointed to a town just outside the wall of Ba Sing Se—"and then we'll go to this other town and then we'll by then we'll meet Aang, Toph, Katara, and Iroh in front of the wall."

Suki nodded.

"So," she said conversationally. "I talked to Yue last night."

This struck Sokka as odd to say the least. He turned his head toward the Kyoshi girl. "What?" he asked.

"I talked to Princess Yue last night," she repeated. "I know that it sounds strange, but yesterday I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. So, I went for a walk, and when I did I had this—_vibration_.

"I looked up and I felt like she was talking to me. She was saying that I needed to be strong for the times ahead and that I needed to protect _you_. She said that you were the one that needed protection after all."

He smiled. "Did she say anything else?"

"Nothing much, just the fact that she still misses you and she's glad you moved on."

Suki finished while staring into the fire.

"Mmm," Sokka said suddenly. Suki tore her eyes away from the fire to look at the warrior that was sitting next to her. "Sometimes I can feel her talking to me. I'm not sure how it works but I know when I'm really glad that I can, when I'm lonely."

Suki smiled.

……

The next day, the gang was just a couple hours away from the first town that they were supposed to go too.

And it was raining.

That made it even hotter because of the humidity that was in the air. Sokka just walked. He had his arms crossed and he was walking.

Suki was walking under an umbrella with the Earth King and Basco was right behind them. "Sokka?" Suki called, "Sokka, would you like to come under the umbrella?"

The warrior turned around and just frowned. "No," he replied.

She shrugged.

They walked awhile in silence until they heard something or someone running toward them. Whoever it was was just over the hill that the group was walking on.

And when it ran over the hillside, Sokka, Suki, and the Earth King were ready to fight whoever it may be.

But as soon as they saw it they stopped. It was a woman. She was wearing a black dress with a black cape. Her face was soft and her eyes were hazel. Her hair was long and black. She was terrified.

She ran to the group and behind them. Her breath was heavy and tears were threatening to go down her cheeks.

"…Help," she managed to say.

"What's wrong," Suki said touching the woman's shoulders. The woman hid behind Suki holding on to her waist like a child. "Ma'm, please tell me what's wrong?"

"I—I was just hungry," she said. "I—I just didn't want to die."

"What did you do?"

"I—I stole this." She put her hand inside her cloak and she pulled out a loaf of bread. "And the man at the—the place is after me. Please you have to help…please."

"Okay—okay," Suki replied. "It's okay. Don't worry. I'll help you."

The man that the woman had said was chasing her came over the hill at that moment. Sokka was behind Suki a bit, not sure what to do. But the Kyoshi Warrior was up front, her arms crossed across her chest.

The man was very short and very fat. His shirt was white and was stained from sweat. He looked like he had never taken a bath in his life.

And when he reached Suki, Suki thought that he smelled like he never had taken a bath in his life.

He walked right up to Suki and put an accusing finger in her face. "What do you think you're doin' protecting a girl like her?"

"She's my mom," Suki replied a dead expression across her face. "She was just coming to give me the bread and I would pay you." She pulled out a golden coin from one of her pockets and handed it to the man. "Here, now go."

"Well," he said, "alright. But I've never seen you around here before and frankly I don't trust it."

And then he was gone. Suki turned around and helped the woman to her feet. The woman bowed at the Kyoshi Warrior's presence. "Thank you," she said. "Oh, thank you so much. If there was anything that I could to repay you"—

"Well, could you tell us where this town is?" Suki asked pointing to a map that she had pulled out of her pocket.

"It's right over that hill," the woman said. "I could escort you there if you like. But if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to go there in the first place? It's not the nicest town in the world…"

"We're looking for rebels to fight in the war against the Fire Nation," Suki replied. "We need soldiers to help us and the Avatar to penetrate the walls of Ba Sing Se and then the Fire Nation."

"The Avatar?" the woman asked.

Suki nodded.

The woman sat down on the ground. "I thought he was just a legend, a myth that had been proclaimed to be alive. Can I help?"

Suki shrugged. "We need all the help we can get."

The woman clasped her hands together and gave Suki a big hug thanking her once more. "Let me lead you there," the woman said.

"Wait," Sokka said, speaking up. "We don't even know your name. How do we know that we can trust you?"

"My name is Au," the woman said. "There. Now do you trust me?"

And before Suki, Sokka, or Kuei could object, the woman had already taken the Kyoshi Warrior by her arm, leading her to the town.

Jenling was a quiet town. There were carriages going through the streets, and citizens buying food from the street vendors. All the houses were made with straws of hay and sticks put together with mud.

Sokka, Suki, Kuei, and Au reached the town, and when they did, several vendors ran up to them, yelling their curses to the woman in the black cape.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Suki yelled. "Here." She pulled out a small coin purse and dumped the money that she had brought with her in her hand. She had two gold coins, three copper coins, and one silver coin.

"Umm," she murmured. "Here." She gave out all of her coins to each of the vendors that surrounded her.

Sokka stood behind her in awe. What! That was the only money they had! Why would she waste it away on this woman!?

"Uh, Suki," Sokka said, taking a hold of her left arm. He pulled her so her ear was right by his mouth. "Why did you just give all of our money away?"

"First of all," she whispered, "it's _my_ money. And second of all, I have another pouch in your bag. Don't worry, Sokka. I can take care of myself."

She grinned and turned back around to the gathering crowd around the Avatar's companions. "Go get em," Suki told him.

Sokka smiled and turned toward the people. "People of Jenling!" he yelled. "We have to talk to you."

People gathered around the small group of rebels. Sokka spoke as if he was a preacher speaking to a congregation. "I am Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. And I'm here with Suki of the Kyoshi Island and the Earth King and we're here to tell you that the Avatar is planning an attack on the Fire Nation and we need your help!"

The people looked at Sokka and waited for him to continue.

"There will be a solar eclipse in just a few short weeks and that's the time to end this war. The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes victorious!"

Sokka raised a fist in the air and the people responded with a cheer so loud it deafened the Water Tribe Warrior, the Kyoshi girl, and the Earth King.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Sokka whispered to Suki. She nodded and smiled in response.

To the people he said, "Now we need rebels that would be willing to spend the next few weeks traveling to Ba Sing Se to take it back from the Fire Nation"—

"It was taken' over?" someone yelled in the back of the group.

"Yes," Sokka replied sadly, "by Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

Au gasped.

"Au," Suki said walking over to the woman in the black cape. "Au, are you okay?" The woman nodded, incapable of words.

Sokka looked back to the people. "We have to stop Azula from whatever she's planning and save Ba Sing Se. Then, we need to head to the Fire Nation and defeat the Fire Nation soldiers and the Fire Lord.

"It's time we defeat the Fire Lord! It's time to win! Are you ready!?"

Sokka finished and the people cheered with delight. His headed bobbed up and down as he looked around his newly formed rebel group.

"Then we'll leave tomorrow," he said. "Pack everything that you'll need for the next four or five weeks. But let me tell you that this will not be easy. Some of you might be killed."

The people stopped cheering and looked dead serious. "Are we ready?" he asked making eye contact with every person that was close to him.

In response, the people lifted their arms and waved their fists. And they were silent.

……

Later on that night, Sokka, Suki, Kuei, and Au sat around a campfire that Sokka had made.

They hadn't for quite a long time. Au hadn't said anything since Sokka had spoken in the city. It was very strange. Why had she been so surprised when Sokka had mentioned Azula's name?

Suki broke the silence. "Sokka," she said, "I never knew you had such a good speaking voice." She sipped her tea and shot a glance at the fifteen year old.

"Well, I did have the best speaking voice in my village," he replied, puffing his chest out a bit.

"Really?" she replied. "The best in your whole village, huh?"

They both smiled.

"Do you guys know Prince Zuko?" Au asked suddenly.

The warriors looked away from each other to look over the mysterious woman that had come into their lives so fast.

"Yes," Sokka replied. "He's our enemy. He had chance to join and he…joined his sister…"

The woman nodded and looked back toward the ground, messing with her hands. "Oh," was her reply. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Au," Suki said, resting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Au replied. "I just…I'm going to go to bed." The woman got up from the ground. But before she went over to the patch of dirt that she called home, she asked, "And what happened to General Iroh?"

"He's traveling with my sister, and he's teaching Aang firebending," Sokka replied, his eyes locked with Au's.

She nodded once more and hurried off to bed.

Suki and Sokka exchanged glances before going back to their original conversation.

And after they had gone to bed that night, Sokka couldn't sleep. He continued thinking about Au. Why was she so interested in Prince Zuko, General Iroh and Azula? Why would she care?

And that made Sokka a little nervous that she _did_ care so much. And so, Sokka fell asleep that night his trust of the woman in the black cape just a little dimmer than it had been.

**Ohhhh….So review! Hey the long chapters are coming up! I feel like a fry cook. Yikes.**

**FYI: I won't be updating for a couple of weeks I'm really busy. Thanks so much for your patience. And I promise the story will speed up in the next chapter.**

**Bye!! **


	12. Travels of the Saviors

**On with the longer chapters. Here's, uh, chapter twelve. **

**I don't own Avatar. Got it?**

"So, does this look right?" Aang asked. He extended his right arm forward and shot his left out very fast.

"Aang," Toph groaned, "I can't _watch_ you. Duh…"

"Oh, right. Sorry," Aang replied.

He had been practicing with firebending for an hour at least. He had been drilling several firebending sequences several times.

Toph had just sat there, bored out of her mind. She had tried earthbending but didn't feel like doing it. She had tried "watching" Aang and now she had felt as if she would die of boredom.

"Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

"Yes?" Aang replied.

"I'm going to find a lake or something."

"Why?"

"Practice swimming."

Aang's face scrunched up in confusion. But then he shrugged and watched as the blind girl walked away.

Toph brushed the tree branches away from her face as she walked. With her all hearing ears Toph heard the rustling of a creek nearby.

She walked toward the noise. Patchy sunlight came through the treetops. The plants were wet from the early morning dew and they were tall from the hot, summer weather.

She reached the creek and sat down at the edge. She would never tell Katara this: but she liked the water. She liked the coolness of the liquid between her toes.

Toph also liked it, because of its noise. Even though the earth was the most familiar thing to the Blind Bandit, the water had life, a spirit. It was calm and beautiful while the earth was…just earth. There wasn't anything special about it. Well, except the fact that it could be bent.

She sat there awhile thinking of anything that could pass the time away. Twinkle Toes was supposed to practice two hours, on firebending, earthbending, and waterbending.

They had practiced earthbending first. And then he practiced waterbending. And finally, thank the spirits that he was almost through, he was practicing firebending.

All while, they were trying to fly to the city where they had held Aang's Avatar Day. It was a lot for Toph to do, let alone Aang. She didn't have to master two other elements, while trying to learn a brand new one.

Just then, Toph's ears perked up. There was something or someone in the bushes not far from the river that Toph was sitting at.

She pulled up her feet to "see" who it was.

But she never had a chance. The thing or person slipped what seemed to be a canvas bag over her head. She struggled to make them let go but, what seemed to be a man, was to strong.

He picked her up and slung the blind girl over his right shoulder. And then he continued on, walking to a nearby town where the girl would face the consequences of trespassing on _his_ land.

Aang hadn't seen Toph in a long time. She had gone to the nearby river and hadn't returned.

Aang had finished firebending, and was now eating lunch: some of the nuts out of a small bag that he had brought.

And she hadn't returned for lunch. That was strange, seeing that she had picked up Sokka's job of eating and complaining the last few days.

He decided to go look for her.

It wasn't like her to not come back.

He walked through the forest, not really worried. She probably just fell asleep. They had been traveling until very late. And then she woke him up every day at dawn to practice. She was probably exhausted.

But his worries soared when he reached the clearing. Toph wasn't there. She was no where to be seen. Okay, he thought to himself, just go a little further in the woods and try to find her.

Appa was back at the sight. If Aang needed him, he would just blow on his whistle and get him. So, he would find Toph, blow on the whistle, and then they would continue to the next town.

He ran into the woods.

The branches scratched the sides of his arms and his torso as he ran. He pushed the branches out of his way and continued his frantic search.

He came to the edge of the woods and saw a town in the distance. The buildings were mostly white and tall. There were people cheering in that town.

Aang remembered something about cheering. When he came, he remembered that he had been blamed for something and people were cheering because he was going to be…going to be…going to be boiled in oil!

It was punishment!

Oh no, he thought, if Toph was being accused for something. That cheering could only mean that…that…

Toph was in huge trouble.

The bottom of the huge cauldron Toph was standing in was cold and empty. The man that had carried her to town had accused her of trespassing and said that she had to face the consequences.

The leader of the town, supposedly, walked over to her, stuck his finger in her face and said. "Then suffer the consequences, she shall."

And so, she stood there, her arms crossed, her feet firmly planted on the inside of the metal cauldron.

She heard a clicking noise. The man beside her had spun something called, "The Wheel of Punishment."

The stopper must be that clicking noise. When it stopped, Toph heard the crowd roar with delight. "Mmm," the man beside her said, "it seems that you receive the same punishment that the Avatar should have received when he stopped by here."

Toph's eyes widened. "The Avatar?" she asked. "He was here? Oh is the Avatar day town?"

The man chuckled. "As a matter of fact, it is, little girl," he replied. "Why does it matter to you?"

"BECAUSE!" A voice called in the distance. The town, along with the man's and Toph's head turned the voice. "She's traveling with me."

Toph smiled.

It was Twinkle Toes.

"The Avatar," the man beside her gasp. He ran over to Aang. "Oh, Avatar," he said. "What brings you to my town again?"

"My companion and I," he replied, crossing his arms, acting as if he knew everyone and who this man even were, "need to see the statue of Chen the Great. We have business to attend to. So if you would please get her out of that pot"—

"Oh, I'm sorry, Avatar," the man replied. "But you should know by now, that I can't let anyone get away with a crime unless they get community service. And this girl broke the law."

"WHAT!!" they heard Toph scream.

The man smiled again.

"Listen to me," Aang said, bending down close. "That girl over there may seem weak, but she's the strongest person I know. She is the greatest earthbender in the world and she can bend metal."

"Ha," the man replied. "No one can bend metal."

"_She_ can."

"Prove it."

"I don't have to," Aang replied. "Turn around."

The man turned around to find the cauldron that he had placed the girl in stretched out and as sharp as a dagger. It was two inches from his nose.

"O—Okay," the man replied. "Um—she's set free. By mercy of the court."

Toph dropped the metal so it turned it in a metallic liquid on the ground. She walked over to Aang and stood next to him.

"Nice timing," she mumbled into his ear before turning back to the leader of the town.

"So," the man said, "do you need help with anything?"

"Well," Aang replied. Toph nudged him. "Ow," he mumbled. "Actually, if you could point us in the direction of the statue of Chen the Great, we'll take it from there."

The man nodded and pointed behind him and to the west. "It's right over there," he said. "Anything else?"

"No, that'll do," Toph replied, grabbing Twinkle Toes by his shirt collar. She dragged him across the stadium of people.

"I agree with Sokka," Toph said.

"What? Why?" Aang asked.

"This is, by far, the worst town that we've ever been to."

They reached the statue of Chen the Great only seconds later. "Mmm," Toph said, looking at the statue with utmost anticipation. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's a man." Aang cocked his head slightly. "It looks like Chen the Great."

Toph rolled her eyes. "The letter, Twinkle Toes," Toph replied. "The letter."

"Oh," Aang replied. "Here it is." He found a letter posted at the bottom of the statue. Aang picked it up and read:

_Dear Aang,_

_It seems that you only have two more puzzles to find before I can teach you again. You and your partner are doing well. I hope you've learned from this experience._

_The next riddle:_

_Parents can often be overprotective, overbearing._

_Now, go back and your conflict should be settled._

_From,_

_The Guru_

"Mmm," Aang said. "I wonder where that could be."

He glanced over to Toph how's head was down and her hands were clenched together. "Toph, what's"—

"My parents," Toph replied. "We have to go back to my home and settle the conflict with my parents. Ugh, this is not going to be fun."

…………

Haru's town approached like sunlight on a cloudy day. For the past three days, it had rained, and then poured. It was horrible walking to say the least.

"Iroh," Katara said, as the town approached into view, "I know that you're good and helping me and everything, but I want you to not to draw attention to yourself. The people in this town were taken captive by the Fire Nation."

"Okay," Iroh said, slipping his hands into the sleeves of his robes.

They walked for a while until the small houses and a marketplace from a town appeared into place.

The waterbender and the firebender reached a very busy street full of people walking around with baskets budging with food. The people there were dressed in cream colored pants and green tops. There weren't any Fire Nation soldiers here.

They did it, Katara thought looking around at the town formally filled with Fire Nation soldiers.

Where could he be?

"So," Iroh said, following Katara's motion searching for the boy that he had not met nor knew what he looked like. "What does this Haru look like?"

"Well," Katara replied. "He's kinda tall, with long brown hair, and a top knot…and he's right there! Oh Iroh! He's there!"

Katara took a hold of the old man's arm and drug him over to a boy that looked just as she described him. He was standing by a stand full of green and bright red apples.

They approached him and Katara gave him a huge hug before she even announced her presence.

Haru turned around, a grip on Katara's arms. He squinted a second before he recognized her. "Katara?" he asked, releasing his grip on her arms. "Katara, is that…it that you?"

She nodded. "Haru, it's me."

He smiled widely. "Wha—what are you doing here?" he asked, still shocked that she was even here.

"I need your help," she said, "if you and your rebels are up to it."

"Rebels? Katara what are you planning? And where are Aang and Sokka? And who is that?" he asked pointing to Haru.

"Let me explain," she said. "First of all, this is Iroh. He's teaching Aang firebending. And he's good." She waited for Haru's reaction. He seemed to be taking it pretty good. "Aang and his earthbending teacher, Toph, are traveling to find a Guru so he can master his Avatar State. Sokka, our friend Suki, and the Earth King are all traveling to two towns on the other side of Ba Sing Se, trying to find rebels. And Iroh and I are doing to same."

"Why would you need rebels?" Haru asked.

Katara's head dropped a little. "Ba Sing Se has been taken over," she said quietly. "And we need to take it back.

"In a very short amount of time a solar eclipse is coming and on that day, Aang, myself, and the rest of the group are planning to invade the Fire Nation and defeat the Fire Lord.

"But we need your help. I know that last time we were here, you rebelled against the Fire Nation in your city, and we were hoping that you would travel with us to the Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation and help stop this war."

"That's a mouth full," Haru chuckled. "It sounds like a lot when you bunch it all into one conversation."

Katara smiled. "We need your help. Do you and your father think you'll be up to it?"

Haru smiled. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "Let me ask my father. I'm sure this town isn't ready to stop fighting for our freedom."

"Thanks, Haru," Katara said.

……

Later on that night, Katara walked in the woods behind Haru's house. She ran her fingers along the tree bark of a specific tree that had caught her eye. It was smaller than the other trees, a little gloomier, but it had more berries on it than any of the other ones.

It reminded her of so many people. Toph, for one. The tree seemed less wonderful, weak, since it was so small but yet it was the most fruitful tree there.

She also thought it was like Aang. So small and vulnerable and yet so powerful and strong.

She walked over to it and sat down, the soft grass at her sides. She sat there a while before hearing a rustle from the trees. Someone sat down beside her.

Katara looked over to the person and saw the familiar mask of the Blue Spirit. She picked up a stick and wrote:

_Ar eyo ufoll owingm e?_

Are you following me?

She could almost hear him smirk as he wrote:

_Wh osaidI wasfoll owingyo u?_

Who said I was following you?

For a while they sat there talking. Katara talked about her plan dealing with the Fire Nation and how they were planning to beat them. She told him a little about herself, when he asked, and how much she had changed in the last year.

And he sat there, listening to her story. He seemed so familiar, like she had met him before, only he had been a different person.

……

The Blue Spirit watched as the girl beside him, wrote with much delicacy in the dirt. Her brush strokes were brisk and well-written. He eyed her, a couple of times while she wrote in their code.

It was odd, how different the Blue Spirit felt, now that he had began to know and understand the real workings of the Avatar's group. The real thought and effort that the other side of the world operated.

They were a kind and forgiving. They were smart all the way from which friends to choose all the way to deciding how to save the world. It was a group that the Blue Spirit's true self missed out on being apart of.

The girl sitting next to him was also very different than what he expected. He figured she would be the kind of girl you would have to save and she would cry at least twice a day.

But she was very different. She was strong, brave, and pretty much the mother of her group.

She was different when she wasn't attacking him. She was calmer and more relaxed. She was…

Stop. Don't say it.

Why not?

Because she is my enemy. I can take the information she just gave to me and give it to Azula. I can say that I had a hint on where the Avatar was and I wanted to see if I could catch them.

But you don't want to.

I have to! It's my home on the line! I don't care about this waterbender at all! It's my job to give the information I've obtained to my sister, my father.

But you aren't Prince Zuko. You're the Blue Spirit. You kept this mask for a reason. You want to know what it would feel like if you chose your uncle. Why would you run away from your own ship? Curiosity killed the cat, you know.

Yeah I know.

Two sharp taps, on the ground, brought him back to reality to the girl sitting next to him. She motioned to the words she had written.

_Wha tabouty ou?_

_What about you?_

He pushed his thoughts aside, and the Blue Spirit took the stick from the girl's hand, and started to write about the small Earth Kingdom City he used to live in.

……

The next day, Haru led Katara to the center of town with Iroh, Haru's father and mother, and several other people.

"Just like last time," he whispered in her ear before pushing her in front of a store full of books and other merchandise.

Suddenly, Katara had stage fright.

Around her, hundreds of people stood, waiting for her to speak. When she didn't, a man came out in front of her.

Iroh.

"Good people," he said, his arms inside his sleeves. "I have a request for you. Recently in your town, I've heard that you took down a small Fire Nation army?" The people nodded, responding that they had.

"That's great, really great," he continued. "Now I want to ask you something very important and it could change the rest of the world:

"The Avatar along, with myself, Katara, and several other people are going to infiltrate the wall of Ba Singe Se. It's been taken over by the Fire Nation princess, Azula. And we want to take it back. It's the home for refugees and we don't want the Fire Nation to become any more powerful as Sozen's comet arrives.

"We want you to travel with us to Ba Sing Se, and later the Fire Nation to help stop the hundred year long war."

He looked around at the people. "Please, the Avatar needs your help. We all need you. It's time to rebel against the Fire Nation. Will you travel with us?"

At first it was silent. Not even the wind was blowing. Time stood still.

"Please," Katara whispered.

Haru nodded.

And then his father nodded.

And so did the other men and woman of the town. "Good," Iroh said, squinting his eyes a bit. "You'll be much help to us. Thank you."

………

He was there again tonight. He was watching her again tonight.

Suki watched from a bush behind the young warrior and his princess. _How many times will he watch her this week_? She thought. Last week Sokka had watched her three times. This week he had watched her everyday.

She heard Sokka sigh and get up. He walked through the woods and back to the camp. But Suki stayed put.

Slowly, she came out of her hiding spot and walked over to the cliff's edge. She sat down cross legged and looked up at the moon.

The young Kyoshi girl closed her eyes and concentrated.

He still loves you.

_Yes_.

It was Yue, she was talking to Suki again. Good, she had something to tell her.

I need to talk to you.

_What about_?

I think, I'm going to tell Sokka that we should just be friends.

Tension.

_Why_?

Because he still loves you. Why should I get in the way of that? Besides we're practically just friends anyway. I just…have to do this. I want the best for Sokka and if he wants some girl like you, then I don't want to be in the way.

_But he doesn't want another girl like me. He really likes you, Suki. He talks about you almost every night. He's trying, really_.

Well, I just want to give him time to think, that's all. Okay?

Silence.

_I can't do anything for you, Suki. Do what you wish. But tell me something: Are you really doing this for Sokka. Are you_?

…I just—I want him to be happy. And I'm…I'm…

_Scared_.

No! Just nervous. I don't know. I just don't want to have to live up to someone as wonderful as you. I—I don't want…to do that.

Okay_, Suki. Do what you want. I'll be sure to talk to Sokka about it_.

No!

_Just go. You need your rest. Like I can't tell you what to do, you can't control me. Just go, Suki. I won't talk. Go and sleep. Sleep on your decision_.

Suki nodded and got up. And then she walked back to camp.

……

Suki watched from a distance that night. He was looking at her again. He was studying that moon like he had just discovered the best thing in the world.

He was watching her with so much loss, so much admiration, it only made Suki guilty about being there, being here with him. Being here with him, everyday, every minute. It was so unfair for her.

Her. That is what Suki called Yue. She never thought her name. It was just her. Not a bad her. But not the best friend her either. Suki was caught between love, guilt, and pure, pure confusion. She was caught between Sokka and _her_.

It was so unfair for her. She had given up her life to save the world, leaving him, to go somewhere where she did not want to be. And not three months later, Suki had taken the job as "Sokka's number one fan girl." That was a good name for it. A fan girl. That's all Suki was.

He didn't love her, not the slightest bit. The kiss that they had shared in the desert was no more than a way to keep her quiet. To stop her rambling. Sokka understood that she liked him. But that didn't mean that he had to like her back.

He didn't like her back.

He was still in love with the moon. He was still in love with her. He was still utterly, and hopelessly in love with Yue. Princess Yue, the moon.

How could she lose him to the moon?

How could she not even have a running chance with this girl that she didn't even know? How could she want to win so badly? Why was she even trying to compete with someone who had already won his heart over such a long time ago?

Suki hated feeling like the jealous friend.

She hated feeling like she was the other girl. The one that he had taken because she was there, not because he loved her, or wanted to be with her. Nothing was as good as the real thing.

Yue.

She walked out from her hiding spot in the bushes. She walked over to where he was sitting, on a rock, at the edge of a cliff, staring up at the moon.

She sat down in the grass beside the boulder that he was sitting at and said quietly, "It's a beautiful moon."

Sokka looked down at her, a little surprised. "Yeah, it really is," he replied, trying to smile, even if it was very, very small.

They sat awhile in silence. Suki looked down at the ground, thinking over how she was going to say her next words. It would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. And for Suki, that was pretty hard.

"Sokka," she said carefully. He looked over to her, listening. "I want you and Kuei to go ahead of me tomorrow. I've got all these rebels to train and I was going to hold my first lesson tomorrow and I know how eager you are to get to the next town…"

Sokka laughed.

Sokka _laughed_.

She looked up at him in confusion. He said, "I hope you don't expect me to believe that. You're like me in many ways"—(I'm not in love with the moon, Suki thought bitterly)—"and I know that you're just as eager to get to the next town as I am. Don't give me that excuse."

He bent down. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, standing up from the ground, almost hitting Sokka's nose. "I just want to help train these people."

She clutched her fists together before releasing her grasp. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm done, Sokka."

He stood up also, and he crossed his arms. "I knew there was something else," he said playfully, "You're done with what?"

"With your game," she replied bitterly.

"What game?" he said, uncrossing his arms. She was serious after all.

"I don't know," she replied. "But I'm done trying to compete with her." She pointed to the moon. "I know that you come out here every night and just stare at her. For hours, some times even all night.

"It's not fair. I can't try and pretend that it doesn't happen. Because it does. I just want you to be happy. You're the person who changed my dreams. You helped me. And now I want to help you.

"And if this is how I have to do it then I will. I'm sorry Sokka but I don't wanna be the girl you end up with because you feel sorry for her."

"Suki, that's not"—

"And I want you to find someone just as good as Princess Yue," Suki continued like she had never heard him, "and I know that I'm no where close.

"Go ahead of me tomorrow, Sokka."

"Suki, we have to talk about this," Sokka protested.

"The subject is not open for discussion," she said, raising her hand to his lips. "Goodbye."

And she walked away, back into the woods and to their camp.

Sokka turned around, back to the moon. And his eyes were downcast, averting his beloved Princess's view.

………

Toph jumped off the Appa with no enthusiasm what so ever. She felt the familiar town of her home. It sucked that the Guru brought them back here.

Those two men didn't have to go chasing after her. She would just end up here eventually. Ugh. Groan. Why me?

That's what Toph thought as they headed to a large house, not far from where they were standing.

It was a one level home with beautiful cream colored walls and several dark colored windows.

Toph took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A man in a servant's wardrobe opened the door. "Hello, welcome to—Toph!"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, brushing him away. She walked inside like she had only gone to the marketplace and not disappeared for over two months. Aang followed closely behind her.

She walked into what seemed to be a living room. There were a couple of chairs, some place mats, and a table with coffee cups on it. On the two chairs were sitting two people: a man and a woman.

When they saw Toph, they immediately got up, ran to their daughter, and embraced her in their arms. She rolled her eyes again and tried pushing her parents away.

Once they released her, the questions came. "Where have you been?" or "We've been worried sick!" or "Thank the spirits you're okay, Toph!"

It wasn't until they saw Aang that they questions stopped. Then they went over to him and yelled. "Where did you take my daughter?" her father roared.

Toph quickly walked in between them. "Dad," she said, "Aang didn't kidnap me. I ran away."

"Why would you do that?" her mother asked.

"Because," Toph replied, "I'm so tired of you controlling my life. I thought I showed you last time, Dad, that I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for. I can take care of myself. You said I didn't have enough protection! I have plenty of protection! _Too much_ _protection_!"

"But Toph," her father said, "it was for your own good. We only wanted you to be taken care of. You're blind, and tiny, and fragile…"

"That's not true!" Aang spoke up. "She's the strongest earthbender I know! She can take care of not only herself, but four kids!"

"WHAT!?" her parents said, flabbergasted.

"Never mind that," Toph said, glaring at Aang. "It's a long story and we don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" her mother asked.

"We have to get back to the wall of Ba Sing Se in about a week and we have to find the next clue in the Guru's message," she explained. "Look, there's no time to explain, but Mom"—Toph looked her mother straight in the eye, even though she couldn't see her—"please, please, let me go."

Her mother broke the eye contact. "Aang didn't kidnap me. I did it on my own. If you love me at all then you'll let me go. Let me go."

Her mother glanced at Aang and then Toph's father.

Then, "You have my permission."

Toph's eyes widened and brightened. "Thank you Mom," she said. "I promise you won't be sorry."

"I know."

"But"—her father finally spoke up.

"No buts," her mother said. "My daughter is old enough now to make her own decisions. And for this Guru man," she walked over to a small table and picked up a note, "this came in the mail this morning."

Her father seemed to be stunned. All he did was watch as his wife handed Toph the strange letter that they had received earlier that morning.

"What does it say?" she asked Aang.

He took the note and read:

_Once more, good job Aang and Toph. You are doing extremely well now._

_The next, and last, place that you have to go to is in the following riddle._

_This place is one that you've been to before._

_Where you fought old enemies, made new friends, and lost something precious to you, Aang._

_Good luck on the last riddle. I will be waiting for you there._

_The Guru_

Toph put her finger to her chin. What could that place be?

"My memory," Aang said very quietly. "I lost my memory at the catacombs in Ba Sing Se. That must be the last place."

Toph looked over at Aang. "Okay, let's go," she said.

They were about at the door of Toph's parents home, when her father came up to her and said, "I'm sorry, Toph, that I didn't believe you. Please forgive me."

Toph smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

And for the first time, Toph hugged her father. The first time she ever embraced any one to be exact.

And then they were off to the catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

Toph's mother walked up behind her father and placed a delicate hand on the back of his neck. "You did the right thing," she said, stroking his hair.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess I did. There's only one thing that's bothering me."

"Oh," she replied, "and what is that?"

"Whatever happened to Xin Fu and Master Yu?"

**Okay that's all for the first, very long chapter. I hate asking, because I feel like a person craving for attention, but can I try to get at least 6 reviews before I upload my next chapter. I know some people out there who've added this story to the favorites and/or alerts and I'd really like to know what you think.**

**If you could you'd just make my week.**

**Thanks, Bye!**


	13. Master the Avatar State

**This is the next chapter, called Master the Avatar State. Mmm, I wonder what this chapter will be about.**

**I want to give a little thanks to Big Fan!, Avatar4ever, avatargirl4eva, and all the other anonymous reviewers. Thanks for all your reviews. And thanks to all my fellow fanfiction authors also (I'm trying to reply all of your reviews now, but my computer is being slow…). Love you all!**

**Oh!! And before I forget, the girl in chapter 7 was Song. Thank you for all who reviewed and guessed!! (Passes out cookies)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar no matter how many times I wish upon a star.**

There were several lines of rebels in front of Suki. All the men and women stood side by side, walking toward the next town. Her sword was outstretched toward the group, showing her students the proper technique of how to hold a sword.

That morning, when Suki awoke, Sokka and the Earth King had already left. There was a map next to her cheek that had the directions to the next town. She woke everyone up and helped them with breakfast; starting fires, chopping up vegetables, slicing bread.

Then, at least three hours later, they were walking toward the next town also, Suki calling out to the men how to hold a sword.

She had a system. For half the time that day she would help the men in swordsmanship and then the other half she would teach the women.

For a long time, she yelled out commands, walked over to the men that were having trouble, and stopping every so often to get something to drink and once to eat.

By nightfall, her students were all exhausted. They went to a spot at the clearing that they had found, set camp up at, and fell down, trying to get some sleep. Suki watched them that night, feeling like the head Kyoshi Warrior teaching her pupils again. And that made her feel very good.

……

Not two miles away from Suki's campsite a lone fifteen year old man looked up at the moon.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked the princess in the sky. "She's just so sensitive, all women are." The moon dimmed a bit. He looked up at her, like she could give him some kind of direction, an answer.

"I know that I come out here to talk to you every night, but she was okay with that wasn't she? I don't understand….I hate not understanding."

"You hurt her," a voice came from the distance.

Sokka turned around to see Au coming toward him. She had taken her the hood off her head, so he could see her long hair cascading down her shoulders.

"What?" he asked.

Au smiled and sat down beside him. She rested a hand on his knee and looked up at the moon, studying it. "Let me tell you a story," Au said, quietly.

Sokka nodded, reluctantly listening.

"I was born in a place of hatred," Au began. She had this faraway look in her eye that made Sokka a bit uncomfortable. "It was a place, that I never liked living in. For sixteen years, I lived in a common house working for the higher people in the palace. The way they treated me…with such disgrace, such hatred, it was like we were nothing more than a piece of garbage to be kicked around.

"And then one day, just after I turned seventeen, all the women of the household were called to the throne room. It was so strange that they would need all of us there. And we saw the—King—there. And his beloved sons.

"They told us to line up. We did. The eldest prince went first. He went through us, mumbling to himself. And when he passed me, he studied me hard. He gave a look of desperation, fear. He didn't want to do whatever it was he was doing.

"And then he passed me. He went down the line a little bit more until he pointed to my best friend, Ann. She stepped forward and took the prince's arm. He walked over to his father and my friend gave me a glance. She was so lucky to be holding the arm of the nicest, most handsome prince.

"I understood then what was happening," Au explained. "The princes were choosing two of us to be their wives. The next prince went down the line until he came to me. I became nervous when he looked at me with cold, wanting eyes.

"And he chose me."

Sokka could tell she was becoming warped in her own story. Why else would she feel the need too explain so much? What was the point anyway?

"Um—Au—what does this have to do with me anyway?" Sokka interrupted.

She smiled and patted his knee. "She comes out here to watch you. That girl, Suki. She gets so worried about you. Ever since I met you two, she's been sneaking out of the camp just minutes after you to watch you stare up at this moon."

"Why?" was all that Sokka could spit out.

"Because she cares about you," Au said immediately. "The prince that took me as his wife never loved me. Even after sharing two children with him, a wonderful boy and a wicked little girl. He still always had that same longing look, that same wanting look, like I had to do something for him.

"My daughter had that look. And I'm sure if she was here, she would still have it. She's like her father in everyway. It's a horrible thing that she would grow up to be like that. So cruel and hateful.

"You love someone that died, don't you?" she asked studying Sokka hard.

He looked back up at the moon. "Yes."

"And that girl, Suki, loves you," Au said. "She loves you, but she sees that longing look in your eyes. That look that you try not to show to her or anyone else. But it's there. And she sees it. It hurts her."

Sokka sat, silent. _She loves you. She loves you. She loves you_.

_She loves me_.

_Just like Yue did_.

"You think about it," Au said, and patted his leg once more. "I'll see you when we reach the next town."

She got up and retreated toward the bushes until Sokka's voice stopped her. "What happened?" was his question. "What happened to your family?"

Her eyes went to the ground in shame but a smile appeared on her face. "I protected my wonderful son," she said, "from the person that hated him most, and I lost them all. I had to leave them. To leave him."

"Who hated him?" Sokka asked, the questions just falling out of his mouth before he could even think about her feelings toward it.

She sighed. "His father," was all she said before disappearing in the bushes and away from where the fifteen year old man was sitting, staring up at his beloved princess.

……

Two days later, Sokka and the Earth King reached the town followed by Suki and all her students.

That day they found the leader of the town, explained their mission, and how they would love to be able to talk to his people.

He merely nodded and said tomorrow they would hold a conference at the town square asking people to join their group if they wanted to.

That night, Sokka made sure to not go out and look up at Yue. Suki was right over there after all. He didn't want her sneaking out again. It could be dangerous.

He could see her glance at him couple of times.

The next morning, the warrior, the Kyoshi girl, the woman in the black cape, and the Earth King stood on the balcony of a high building. The people of the city looked up at them, their eyes expecting and cold.

"Um—I am Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka called out to the people of the Earth Kingdom city. "And these are my comrades the Kyoshi Warrior Suki and the Earth King of Ba Sing Se."

"What do ya want?" a woman's voice yelled from the crowd. "We have work to do. If you're going to waste our time, I'm leaving."

"Yeah!" several people yelled.

"Okay, okay," Sokka called down to them, raising his hands up, as if he was in defeat to the people.

He explained their situation. He told them about Ba Sing Se and about Princess Azula. He talked about Sozen's comet and how they could defeat the Fire Lord on the day of Black Sun.

When Sokka finished, he looked down at them. The rebels that had already joined their group nodded, the reason they joined the group emerging again as the fifteen year old spoke.

There wasn't any cheering from the crowd when Sokka finished this time. They looked up at him like they were waiting from something.

"What does this have to do with us?" a man spoke up from the crowd. The people around him nodded agreeing.

"This can help us win the war," Sokka said. "We have to do this. It's out part to stop the firebenders from taking over everything."

"So?" a woman's said. "The Avatar, as you say, is here and going to win the Fire Nation over?"

"Yes."

"He's been gone, disappeared from the face of the earth. Why should we help him? What had he done for us?" There was a cheer from the crowd. Agreement.

"He can save us," Suki said walking to the edge of the rail. She glanced over to Sokka, telling him telepathically that she could take care of it.

"I've read about this town," she said. A kind and tenderness took over side took over. That motherly Kyoshi Warrior side that she only showed her fellow Kyoshi Warriors.

"I've read that it was once beautiful and powerful and was full of wealthy people," she told them. The people looked down, ashamed. "Then, seven years ago," she continued, "the Fire Nation came, didn't they? They took everything away from you. Your home, your money, your sons for battle, the children. They took it all away.

"Let's get em' back. Let's stop them from doing that to any other town. I've lost all my friends, my sisters, to the Fire Nation. I was the only one to survive. And I'm not let them do that to any other person.

"Let's stop them," she continued. "I know you want to get them back. _I_ want to get them back. I know you want too. Come on. _Come on_."

She smiled at them.

The woman that had spoken earlier, about Aang, raised her hand. "I'll do it," she said. "Sign me up."

The man that had asked what their whole situation had to do with them, raised his hand also. "Me too."

And slowly, several more people raised their hands.

"Good," Suki said. She walked by Sokka and said, competitively, "You're not the only one who has a good speaking voice."

He shot a glare at her.

She replied, with an accomplished smile.

………

"So Katara," Haru said over dinner one night. "Did you guys ever make it to the North Pole?"

Katara looked over to him and nodded. "Yeah, Aang has mastered waterbending and now he and his earthbending teacher, Toph, are trying to find the Guru and he'll help Aang master the Avatar State."

Haru nodded like he understood, which he didn't really.

They finished their dinner and Katara helped everyone into their sleeping bags and helped clean up the food and trash. She sat at the fire long past everyone else went to sleep.

Then she decided to go see if the Blue Spirit was here somewhere. He had been following her, hadn't he?

So she got up and walked down a dirt road that they would continue walking on tomorrow. It was so strange the way she was feeling. She had always been the mother of her group, the responsible one. But now, it was like she had someone that she could talk (or write) to that didn't judge, didn't think she was a baby, or that she was complaining…

What am I thinking? She thought to herself. I don't even hardly know this guy! He could be Fire Nation for all I know!

But yet, she didn't believe he was bad.

Her mother had always told her to think the best in people; and if it turned out that they weren't as good as they should have been, Katara would be able to kick their butts with waterbending. Katara's mother had told her this just a few weeks before she died.

And so, Katara decided that she would trust the Blue Spirit. It didn't matter about his past, his present, or even his future, as long as he was there and not hurting the people she loved, he was okay with her.

She looked up toward the sky. The stars were all out that night. They were so bright, and there was so many of them. It was almost like they were dancing to some silent music that was playing.

Katara smiled turning around and heading back toward camp.

And what she didn't know was that there was a man in a blue mask nearby, watching her every move.

……

When the reached the next town, Katara immediately knew that it wasn't going to be as easy to convince these people to help them as it was with Haru's town.

The people looked at them with questions filling up their heads. "We've never any rebels in our town for years!" they would whisper, or "Is that girl, is she from the Water Tribe that just got here yesterday," or even, "Look, earthbenders! I haven't seen an earthbender in over ten years!"

They were all dressed in ragging clothing, with sweat stains, rips, and holes in their shoes. The children were running around in circles chasing after each other. They all looked as if they could draw a knife and mug them.

They scared Katara.

"Where is the leader of your town?" Haru called out. The people looked at each other like Haru was talking in another language.

Suddenly the people moved. They moved out of someone's way. The children stopped playing. Katara cocked her head to the side a little to see the people that were coming down the walkway that the town people had created.

They were all wearing blue. They were wearing shirt that were tied over with sashes and thick pants that were used to protect their legs from the cold weather. They were all men. And they were all tan. Their eyes looked as if they had seen more bloodshed than what they had ever thought of even imagining seeing.

Katara's bright blue eyes locked with their eyes. As she looked at them, she realized those were her people. They were her men from the South Pole.

But when she looked even closer, she saw that there were men than just her own. There were also men from the North Pole. She recognized them; some of the men that she had fought alongside when they had fought the Fire Nation.

Even closer, Katara saw that there was a man walking by another man. One of them was wearing clothes like the rest of the city; the other was wearing Water Tribe clothes.

They looked important. They were smiling and laughing, shaking each other's hands. Katara knew the man in the blue clothing.

As they approached she saw his dark eyes look over to the rebels and lock with hers. She felt tears of joy fill her eyes.

"Dad?" she asked taking a hesitate step forward. He immediately stopped talking and the whole town fell silent.

"Katara?" her father asked.

"Dad!" Tears spilled down Katara's cheeks as she ran to her father.

She wrapped her arms around his back and he kissed the top of her head saying, "Oh, my little waterbender!! I missed you so much!"

She felt so relieved. Her father was okay! After all these years she still had the father that had left her.

"Katara," he said, pulling back. He set two, very reassuring hands on her shoulders. "Where's Sokka? He left because your friend, Aang, said that you were in trouble."

"Sokka's fine," she replied. "They found me in Ba Sing Se. He and Suki"—

"Who's Suki?" Hakoda asked.

Katara giggled. "Sokka's girlfriend." Her father's eyes widened. "Anyway," she went on. "Sokka, Suki, and the Earth King of Ba Sing Se are going to the other side of Ba Sing Se to get rebels from two cities over there while myself and Iroh here"—she looked over to Iroh—"we're going to this side. Ba Sing Se has been taken over by the Fire Nation's Princess and we're planning to get it back."

"Ba Sing Se has been taken over?" he asked, obviously confused.

Katara nodded and explained the rest of the story; how Aang and Toph were on their way to master the Avatar State while Sokka and Suki were heading to Ba Sing Se, where they would all meet in only a few days to take back it from the Fire Nation. And then they would go to the Fire Nation itself, to defeat the Fire Lord and save the world.

When she finished her father looked stunned and proud. "I never thought that my little Katara would grow up to be such a wonderful young woman," he said. "And she's already saving the world at age fourteen."

He paused.

"How do we help?"

"Well," she replied. "We need rebels to help us fight. We were actually wanting to talk to this town about joining…"

That's when the other man, the one Hakoda had been talking to, came forward. "No," he said, waving his back and forth, "not my people. They're staying right here."

Hakoda turned around and said, "Oh come on, Baojia, my daughter is trying to help the world. You just told me that you wished to help the world. This could be your opportunity."

"No," the man replied, crossing his arms.

Iroh had been silent. He hadn't talked since they got here which was unusual. He was staring at that man, Baojia. He recognized him from somewhere…but where was it?

And then, all of sudden, Iroh snapped his fingers. Pai Sho! That was it! A smirk appeared across his face as he stepped out in front of Katara and her father, whispering, "I'll handle this."

He walked over to Baojia. He bowed and asked, "Would you like to play a game of Pai Sho?"

The man seemed confused at first. Then Iroh continued talking while taking out a small Pai Sho piece, "The White Lotus tile."

"The White Lotus tile?" the man repeated. Iroh nodded. "No one uses the legendary White Lotus tile anymore."

And Baojia bowed.

So did Iroh.

"Those who do can always find a friend," the old man merely replied.

Baojia looked up and said, "Then follow me to my home and we shall play." Iroh nodded and followed the leader to his home.

Katara squint her eyes. "What were they talking about?" she asked. "We don't have time to play Pai Sho."

Hakoda looked back and shrugged. "I'm not sure. But Iroh seems like a smart man. He knows what he's doing."

Katara told Haru to keep the rebels busy and help the waterbenders back their things and then she hurried off toward her father.

The town's leader's house wasn't that much of a place to look at. The windows were broken and the roof was falling apart. Iroh, Baojia, Katara, and Hakoda walked inside.

There's was nothing inside his house except for a small table, a Pai Sho set, and two pillows in which he and Iroh sat on.

Katara and Hakoda were told to wait outside while the men played. They were silent until they heard laughter from inside the building. They walked inside to see Iroh shaking Baojia's hand.

"Thank you," Iroh said. "Thank you for all your help. I'm glad that you decided to help us."

The other man nodded, not so worried anymore. He was picking up the pieces when he looked up at Katara and said, "My people will follow me. So, if I go, they go. When do we leave, Miss Waterbender?"

"Katara, please," Katara replied. "And we'll leave tomorrow. We have to reach Ba Sing Se in just a few days, so it's best we leave very early."

Baojia stood up and nodded.

Katara smiled.

………

"Where are these catacombs anyway?" Toph asked her body spread out like an angel of Appa's back.

"Well," Aang said, "according to Sokka's map it's just outside of Ba Sing Se. It's huge. I wonder where we're supposed to find it."

"Do you remember what part you were in?" she asked.

"Well," Aang replied, searching in the deep depths of mind for anything relating to the crystal catacombs. He remembered Iroh giving him advice about something. He just couldn't remember what it was. He remembered finding Katara and hugging her. He remembered glaring at Zuko.

"When we hit the ground do you think you can feel the catacombs?" Aang asked, still looking ahead, making sure that Fire Nation wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"I might be able to," Toph said. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to know where exactly the Guru is."

"That's good enough for me."

……

Around noon, Aang spotted Fire Nation troops just outside of Ba Sing Se. Toph and Aang landed Appa and told him to stay hidden. He snuck around behind a tree with Momo trailing along behind him.

Aang and Toph headed out a short time later. Aang looked at the big trees that surrounded. Berries infested the trees like ants would a picnic. He followed behind Toph closely because she was walking fairly quickly.

For several hours they walked until Aang could see the faintest signs of the wall of Ba Sing Se. Toph put her hand on the ground. Then after four hours of not speaking she said, "It feels like there are Fire Nation troops nearby. A lot of them. So we have to be very quiet."

"Okay," Aang whispered. "Do you feel the catacombs yet?"

Toph shook her head.

They walked a little while longer until she said, "I feel it!"

They were now outside of the forest now and the wall wasn't that far away from them. "Really?" Aang asked. "Where is it?"

"The biggest area of the catacombs is directly under us," she said. "I can faintly feel a small moving object down there. It could be a person. Come one, we'll earthbend ourselves down there."

Toph picked up her right leg and them slammed her foot down. The ground cracked open. She made her hands into fists and then shot her arms downward. The rock separated into narrow path in which Aang and Toph walked down on.

"So Toph," Aang said trying to start a conversation as they walked for the very long time to crystal catacombs. "Is there anything else that I need to know about since I lost my memory? Or is there anything you want to talk about."

"No and not really," Toph replied. She shot the ground in a little more with her earthbending.

"Oh," Aang replied looking away.

Toph rolled her eyes. He was trying to make her guilty, his heart dimming a little from her sight.

"Well," Toph replied, "there is one thing…"

"What is it?"

She shot the rock a down their path a little more.

"Well," she said. "Why would we have four children?" She laughed nervously, looking down, away from his penetrating gaze. "I mean we're just friends. You like Sugar Queen…"

Did she trail off? Aang thought looking down at the master earthbender. "I dunno," he replied, knowing that she wouldn't continue. "Sokka said that we see people that we've lost or people that we love. The time I went to the swamp with Katara and Sokka I saw you as you are now.

"But last time, I saw you in our later years. It's so strange. I remember that the first time I went, Katara saw her mom, someone she had met, loved, and then lost, and Sokka saw Yue, someone that he met, loved, and lost too. I only remember seeing you as someone I've never met before. Maybe…

"Nah it's too crazy…" Aang finished his thought, his cheeks turning just the slightest shade of pink.

"You think that we'll love each other, and then lose each other," Toph finished for him earthbending once more. "You're right that is crazy but not totally out of the picture. I mean, if Katara lost, loved, and met her mom like Sokka did with Yue it wouldn't be _insane_ if that happened to you and me."

It was so odd how she taking all of what they were talking about so calm and serious. Normally, Aang would think he would be dead right about now.

"Do you want it to happen?" Aang asked suddenly.

Toph's hair hid her face from his view. He didn't think that she would be blushing but he did think, like he, she would be embarrassed.

Before she answered she earthbended their path one last time. And she never did answer his question for they had entered the crystal catacombs.

The place had crystals sticking out of the walls and out of the ground, all a light green color. There was a waterfall the right side of them. And in the middle of the cavern that they had discovered was a very old, tan man wearing ragged clothing and was meditating, his eyes shut to the children.

Without moving or opening his eyes the man said, "Congratulations, Aang and Toph. You've past my test."

It was the Guru.

"Guru Pathik?" Aang asked stepping down into the catacombs, Toph right beside him.

"Yes," the man replied. He opened his eyes and stood, walking over to the Avatar and his companion. "So nice of you to get here and not very long after receiving my first message."

"Uh—sure," Aang replied. "The messages weren't that hard. And we didn't spend too much time in one place."

"Good, good," the Guru replied. "Are you ready to once again, attempt to master the Avatar State."

Aang corrected him, "Not "attempt." I'm _going_ to master the Avatar State."

……

The Guru and Aang sat across from one another, both with their legs crossed, both meditating.

"Like I said before, before you lost your memory," the Guru said. "The first chakra point that you are to open is the Earth Chakra, located in the base of the spine. It is deals with survival and is blocked by fear. What are you most afraid of?"

And let his breath release and then opened his eyes. He did not see the Guru or the catacombs in front of them. Instead, he saw a town, several towns actually, on fire. Their houses were burning, people of all ages running from their homes screaming and crying. He saw Fire Nation troops storming the towns using firebending to destroy everything. And he saw a man, covered by the shadows, leading them. The Fire Lord.

Aang's eyes filled up with tears. He cried out in fright. "Now, survive that, let go of that fear and control it," the Guru said over the blaze.

Aang then closed his eyes once more and started to breathe. He calmed himself, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the Guru once more.

"Good, Aang," the Guru said. "You've opened the first chakra."

Both, Aang and Toph sighed in relive.

"The next chakra is the Water Chakra," the Guru said. "It has to do with pleasure and it is blocked by guilt. What are you guilty of?"

Aang closed and then opened his eyes once more. He saw himself sitting up in that bed at Fay's house. He saw himself screaming out Katara's name. He saw himself confused and scared. He could remember. It wasn't fair that he couldn't remember! Not to himself, not to his friends…

"Now feel it, and let it go," the Guru said calmly. Aang felt it and let it go. He opened his eyes to once again face the comfort of the crystallized caves.

The Guru nodded.

"Next," the Guru said, "is the Fire Chakra. It is located in the stomach"—

"Speaking of stomach," Aang interrupted. "I'm starving. Do we get a dinner break or something?"

"I figured you'd say something like that," the Guru said. "That's why I've made you a special dinner." He held out a bowl and Aang took it.

He sniffed the yellow liquid. "Eww, it smells like onion and banana juice," he complained.

"That's because it is," the Guru said. "Now, eat and let's get back to work."

After Aang had finished eating, the continued opening his chakras. "As I was saying," the Guru continued. "The next chakra is the Fire Chakra, which is located in the stomach. It deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. Aang, what are shameful of?"

Aang thought. He was shameful of a lot of things. Firebending, hurting people with that shameful element. He was shameful for that. But, there was something else. Something else that he was more shameful of:

When the young monk opened his eyes he saw a young man on a ship. He was very pale and there was a scar covering his left eye. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and the rest of his was bald. He was on a ship yelling out commands to his men.

It was Prince Zuko.

And then the picture shifted into something else. Aang saw a tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon. He saw a boy with pale skin and spiky hair walk outside to a girl with a green robe and her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed his arm and they walked off.

The picture shifted again to the boy and the girl again. They were running down an alleyway to an unlit fountain. Aang saw the girl drop her head to the ground in disappointment.

Words were exchanged and then the girl closed her eyes and the boy shot fire to each of the candles.

It was Zuko.

His vision took him to the first time he met Katara. It was the ice caps and he saw himself waking up in Katara's arms. He saw himself talking and introducing himself. He saw himself sneeze and then find Appa.

The picture shifted once and he saw himself talking to Toph in the Earth Rumble Six arena. He saw himself talking and then airbending. He saw her storm off and then himself being awarded the championship belt and a sack of money.

He saw himself at the Bei Fong residence. He saw Toph explaining her way of seeing to him. He saw the man from the arena and the man that Toph had beaten take them.

Then he saw her come to Appa and say that it was alright, she could travel the world with them.

And then his vision went back to Zuko and that girl. He saw that she had kissed him and he kissed her back. He saw Zuko back up and then run away leaving the girl with the words, "It's complicated."

And then Aang shut his eyes. He was so lucky to have all those friends. He was so lucky that he had Toph, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, Kuei, Momo, and Appa. He had all those people who loved him and wanted to be with him. And Zuko had nothing. He used to have Iroh. But now, he had no one.

Who was Aang to complain about losing his memory, being the Avatar, learning firebending, earthbending, waterbending? And Zuko didn't have anybody who wanted him. He didn't have anything to complain about because no one would listen. It was so unfair for him.

"Now let your shame go," the Guru said.

Aang let it go. Something in his stomach opened and he felt the next chakra open.

"The next chakra is located in the heart. It is deals with love and is blocked by grief. What are you mourning for?"

Aang took a very deep breath and then opened his eyes. He saw a woman with long brown hair. He saw that she had gray eyes and was wearing a very sad smile. Then, behind her, he saw the other monks that had lost their lives soon after Aang left the Southern Air Temple.

The woman in front of him, touched his cheek and said, "My son, you are the joy of my life. I'm sorry that I have to send you away to live with monks. I wish that I would be become well and be able to take of you"—tears spilled down her cheeks—"but I know that it'll never happen. I'm very sick and the monks, Monk Gyatso in particular, think that you'll be a great airbender. I love you my son, don't ever lose you wonderful smile, the one that I never saw enough of. Goodbye."

And then the woman disappeared and saw did all the other monks. Aang was crying. That was his mother. He had never seen or even heard of her before. And now he knew that she had given him up.

"Let love overcome your grief," Pathik said calmly. Aang let the last of his tears fall before the next chakra opened.

"The next chakra is located in the throat. It's the Sound Chakra. It deals with truth and is blocked by the lies people tell themselves. What lies have you told?"

Aang remembered that he crumbled up the map that would lead them to Katara and Sokka's father. He remembered how Toph had lied to him and his friends about her father saying that she could go with them.

He let his lies go.

The next chakra opened.

"Good, good," the Guru said. "The sixth chakra is the Light Chakra. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusions. It is that of Separation. Things that appear separate but, in truth, they are connected."

"Like the time Appa and I were separated," Aang said immediately. "He was in Ba Sing Se while I was in the desert. But, if you think about it, we were both still alive and on the Earth. He was just in a different place."

The Light Chakra opened.

"Correct," the Guru said. "Now, the next chakra is the last and the most difficult to overcome. Last time you couldn't do it. This time you have to. If you don't, you'll never be able to go into the Avatar State."

Aang nodded.

"Then the last chakra is the Thought Chakra. It is located in the crown of the head. It deals with cosmetic energy and is blocked by an earthly attachment. Whoever you love, whoever you're fighting for, let them go."

Aang closed his eyes and saw a black sky with bright, white stars. He saw his friends: Katara, Sokka, Suki, Iroh…all disappearing before him.

And then he turned around. He saw a pregnant woman with three children running around in circles around her. She was smiling and laughing. She was looking at him with unseeing eyes.

She was so beautiful. She was such a wonderful mother playing with her two boys and one girl. And she wanted him to join.

It was the Toph that he saw in the swamp. The earthly attachment, it was Toph.

"Now let all those earthly attachments go," the Guru said.

Aang opened his eyes and glanced over to Toph. He couldn't believe that he would see the future Toph again. But then again, it wasn't horrible. He really liked future Toph. She seemed to have…calmed down a bit since she had grown.

He smiled at the earthbender across the catacombs. She was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. His eyes went to the ground, down casting from the Guru's view.

"You've had different visions from last time," the Guru said. "You've seen things that you didn't see before. It seems that your earthly attachment is not the person it was last time."

"Katara," Aang whispered.

"Yes," the Guru replied. "Last time you saw Katara. And you left to help her using a vision you saw. This time, you saw Toph. And this time you more connected than you were with Katara. When you saw her in the future life, it was a happiness that you want. Kids, a family, peace, her. You want that future life. You don't want to lose it with your fight with the Fire Lord."

Aang broke eye contact. "I—I—yes I want that more than anything."

"Then you have to let it go," Pathik said. "You're still weak from the last time you fought with Azula. You won't be good enough to defeat the Fire Lord no matter how hard you train until you hit the Fire Nation. You need the Avatar State.

"You can't back out now. Do you think Toph would want herself to be reason for not winning the war? You can't do that to her, because then you'll never get you future life. You have to do this."

Aang nodded slowly.

He closed his eyes and once again saw the black-violet sky and saw Toph with their four children. "Do it, Twinkle Toes," she said, smiling at him.

Then he saw a black cloud and he saw the young Toph jump out in front of him. He saw himself screaming and he saw himself go into the Avatar State. He saw her on the ground, blood spilling out of her left arm. He saw Katara crying and trying to heal her.

Toph, Toph, Aang thought. No, what is she doing? Something's going to happen to her. I can't let that happen.

The chakras were closing.

"Aang," the future Toph said. The black cloud disappeared. "Whatever's going to happen to me," Toph said. "You have to do it. You have to let it go. Do it, Aang. Do it for me, our kids."

He couldn't look back, not now.

He had to do it.

And he let her go.

And the final chakra was opened.

His eyes lit up along with the tattoos on his head and arms. The Guru smiled and got up. Toph got up and walked over. "What happened to him?" she asked, knowing that his vibration felt different when he entered the Avatar State.

"He's done it," the Guru replied. "He's entered the Avatar State. It's all up to him now. He has to deal with the rest."

Meanwhile Aang had appeared in the Spirit World. He looked around to see a swamp like area with low trees and branches that leapt like fish out of the water.

Just then four people appeared in front of him. Four Avatars: Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Kuruk, and Avatar Yangchen.

"Avatar Roku," Aang said. "What am I doing here? Did—did get into the Avatar State?" Aang smiled.

"Yes, congratulations," Avatar Roku replied.

The other Avatars agreed. "It's so nice to see you again, Aang," Avatar Kyoshi said. "I'm glad that you finally made it here."

"Who are these other Avatars?" Aang asked.

"That's right, he doesn't remember us," Avatar Yangchen said. "I'm Avatar Yangchen, the Avatar from four life times ago. It's so nice to see you, Aang."

"And I am Avatar Kuruk," the Water Tribe's Avatar said. "I'm the Avatar from three life times ago. Good to see you."

"Nice to meet you guys," Aang said. "And what I don't remember you, I've never met you before."

"You don't a lot of things because of your injury," Avatar Yangchen explained. "You don't remember us, because you've only met and seen us once. You don't remember the Blue Spirit do you?" Aang shook his head.

"That's because," Avatar Kuruk took over. "You've only met and seen him once. You don't remember because it's such a small picture in your mind that it just disappeared."

"That's why," Kyoshi said. "You don't remember those men from the jail cell that you stayed in when you were accused of my crime."

"I was with someone?"

"Yes, other men that were convicted of crimes," Kyoshi replied. "You don't remember them because they didn't impact you life like other people such as Katara or Sokka or Suki or Avatar Roku here."

"But about Toph?" Aang asked his hands clenching together. "She had big impact, why don't I remember her?"

"Because," Avatar Roku said. "You don't remember anything from the time after you first went into the Avatar State at the beginning of spring. You met Toph after that time. It's not that she didn't have an impact on you—she had a _huge_ impact on you as you see in your future—it's just that you can't remember her, because you remember nothing of that time."

"Okay," Aang said.

"Good job again," Avatar Kyoshi said. "Now you go in and out of the Avatar State at will"—

"As long," Avatar Kuruk took over, "as you open all seven chakras at will."

"Then," Avatar Yangchen said. "You'll be able to defeat the Fire Lord by summer's end and end this horrible war."

"Good luck, Aang," Avatar Roku said. "And know that we won't be able to help you like before. It'll be just you and all your friends. But, we believe in you. And we'll help, no matter what."

Aang nodded. "I understand. Now how I do I get out of this?"

They smiled.

"All you do," Avatar Yangchen said, "Is let go of all the chakras. And you'll go back to your body and to the living world."

"It was nice seeing you again Aang," Avatar Kuruk whispered. "Good luck."

Aang smiled at his past lives and then closed his eyes. He felt all the chakras being released and when he opened his eyes again he saw Guru Pathik and Toph looking at him.

"Good job Aang," Toph said helping him to his feet, and then giving him a playful punch on his arm.

"Yes, good," the Guru said.

"We have to go," Toph said. "It's only two days till we have to meet Katara and Sokka at the wall of Ba Sing Se. We gotta go now."

Aang looked over to her and saw the future Toph in her eyes. He nodded. "Yeah, we have to go."

He walked over to Guru Pathik. "Thank you," Aang said to the very old man. "Thank you for everything. And thanks for the second chance."

"No problem, Aang," Pathik replied. "Now go on. Go save the world."

Aang smiled and ran to Toph. Then they started running up the tunnel that they had made only hours before.

Aang smiled.

Now he was only steps away from his destiny at beating the Fire Lord and restoring peace throughout the nations.

………

Azula shot up in her bed. A cold sweat was drowning her face and neck as she awoke from her sleep.

A maid hurried in and bowed by her bed. "Your highness, is something wrong? Can I get you something?"

"Water," was all Azula replied.

The maid nodded and hurried off.

_I feel something_, Azula thought. _It isn't good. Something's going to happen. The Avatar…he's coming. A lot of people are coming._

_War is coming._

_I'll have to be ready._

And a smirk passed Azula's face as her last thought came to mind before the maid returned.

_Let the games begin_.

**Ugh, this chapter took forever!! It was over 7,000 words! Anyway I hope you like it and I hope the Avatars explaining helped some of the readers who don't know why he can't remember the Blue Spirit.**

**Review please!!**

**This is getting good!! ;)**


	14. Penetrate the Wall of Ba Sing Se!

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying my story. This has some of Jet's story in it while he's at Kyoshi and then of course the battle of Ba Sing Se. So, enjoy the chapter.**

**Sorry about this chapter; it's a little rushed…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But do the DVDs count?**

_Three weeks earlier…_

When the three Freedom Fighters entered the town of Kyoshi, they immediately wanted to know what all the hustle and bustle was about.

There were people everywhere, running to three ships in which were packed with many belongings such as food, clothing, and water.

Jet led the way, still limping a bit, his arm holding his stomach. He walked over to a man with blue clothing on. He had a very spiky that was held up by a blue band.

Jet walked to him and asked, "What's going on here?"

The man didn't look over as he said, "You don't know, we're going to Ba Sing Se. The Avatar needs us to help him no matter how strong they may be. The head Kyoshi Warrior told me of their plan.

"Go get your stuff!" the man said. "We're leaving in only a few minutes!"

Jet and his gang stood there stunned that the man didn't even recognize them as people that weren't his own. But then they nodded not sure of what else to say.

…………………………………………………………………

_Present time…_

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" screamed a man from inside a jail cell. "AHHHHHHH!!" He was old man with white hair that was put up into a half ponytail; he was balding on top. His Water Tribe clothing was ripped and dirty. Tears stained his face, leaving a scar down his cheeks. The scar of weakness, failure.

They told him that they would let him go. If he used his waterbending to go all the way back to Ba Sing Se and tell the Fire Princess that her brother had escaped they would let him go free and continue whatever it is that he does.

But then she had waved her hand and they threw him back in jail. They had lied. He knew never to trust firebenders and now Dai Lee officers.

They had taken him away from his people; from his love. They had taken away his future by throwing him in this jail cell.

He slammed his hands on the door of his cell. He did it again. And then he pressed his back against and slid down, the tears falling.

What was he going to do?

There was nothing. He was stuck here till he died.

"There's no point of screaming," came a raspy voice from the back of his cell. He turned around to his jail mate; a woman that wore a deep blue cloak that covered up most of her body and part of her face. She was an old woman with long white hair and several wrinkles. She was thin from lack of food. But what he noticed most about her was her eyes; they were brighter than even his former student's.

"Why not?" He replied. "It's better than just sitting there. At least I'm trying to do something."

"You are a fool. I've heard that the noisier ones get executed first in the Fire Nation. Now stay quiet and maybe you'll live a little while longer."

"There isn't a point," the old man replied. "I've lost my people, my love, my students. And now Ba Sing Se is being ruled by that Fire demon of a princess. All hope is lost."

The woman stood at the response and walked over to him. She grabbed his shirt collar and thrust him up against the metal door resulting in a loud "clank!" for the entire city to hear.

She leaned in close so her nose was just inches from his own. "Listen here, Master Pakku," she sneered. "Hope is never lost. When I was younger I had to give up everything! My husband, my son, my throne! And to this day I'm sure both of them think I've perished. But I still hope that I'll be able to see them again.

"So don't you dare talk about not hoping. Do you hear the sounds in the distance?" She paused and Pakku listened; he heard swords clashing and earth being bent. He heard war sounds.

She let go of him. Pakku fell to the ground tugging at his clothing. "That's the sound of rebellion," she said. "The Avatar is attacking the city, taking over the Fire Nation. We will be freed by this time tomorrow."

She fell silent and then walked over to the bench and resumed her seated position. Pakku sat up, his back up against the cool metal.

After a pregnant pause Pakku asked, "How did you know my name?"

"Mmm?" the woman replied. "Oh! Your name? Yes, I know a lot about you Master Pakku, and your people, and your beloved Kana, and your students the Avatar and the Water Tribe girl.

"I've been many places, seen many things, and lost many people close to me," she concluded looking at the man straight in the eye. It was then that he saw she was wearing a betrothal necklace. It was a deep maroon with the symbols of water and fire combining into one. Who was this woman?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Me?" the woman replied. Her eyes suddenly had a faraway look. She looked through Pakku. "I'm Lien of the Water Tribe."

…………………………………………………………………

"Line up!" yelled the Fire Nation Princess. "Come on, men!! The time has come! The Avatar is infiltrating the city! We must protect it!"

"Azula is an inspiration, don't you think?" Ty Lee asked, taking a sip of tea. She looked over to her companion.

Mai shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose."

Ty Lee and Mai looked back at their friend who was yelling out orders to her Dai Lee officers. That morning, Azula had told her friends that she knew that the Avatar was coming and they had to stop him no matter what.

So after breakfast that morning she had lined up all the Ba Sing Se men and the Dai Lee officers into groups. She had been screaming out commands for hours now, trying to get them all ready for the battle ahead.

…………………………………………………………………

"Ugh, where are they?" Toph yelled pacing back and forth. She crossed her arms and groaned for the third time in ten minutes.

Aang sat on the hard ground, his head in his hands. "I'm sure they'll be here, Toph, don't worry." He rubbed his eyes. The heat of the summer was finally taking effect on the two benders. Sweat trickled down each of their necks as the sun blared overhead, a cloud no where in sight.

Toph threw herself on the ground and covered her head blocking out some of the sun's harmful rays with her ebony hair. She groaned again.

Just then, Aang looked up to see a huge group of people headed their way. Three hands waved to the Blind Bandit and the Avatar excitedly. "Toph," Aang said, shaking her shoulder. "Toph look! It's Sokka, Suki, and Kuei! There here!"

"Finally!" Toph sighed standing up. "It's so hot out here I can hardly feel any vibrations." She stood up, her back slouching as she did.

Sokka, Suki, the Earth King, and all their rebels reached Aang and Toph not five minutes later. They were saying their hellos and being introduced to Au when they heard a loud yell.

They all whirled around to see Katara, Iroh, and their rebels coming toward the army. Sokka looked at them with an utmost curiosity. Some of their members were wearing blue clothing.

"Hey!" he said. "That's—that's Dad's group."

Katara reached him smiling. "We ran into him at the second town we stopped at," Katara said proudly. "It's was exciting. I knew that you'd want him to be here."

Sokka looked over to her grinning, releasing his father from a huge bear hug. "Thanks, Katara. I'm glad you guys found each other."

She looked over to Aang and rested two gentle, but firm hands on his shoulders. "Did you find the Guru?"

Aang smiled and nodded. "And I mastered the Avatar State."

"Good."

Iroh looked suspiciously at Au since he had arrived. Something about her seemed very familiar. He just didn't know what it was. "Hey don't I"—he started.

Au jumped and ran behind Suki. "Don't worry," Suki soothed, "it's just Iroh. He won't hurt you." Au nodded but didn't step out from behind Suki's back.

Iroh tried to get one last glimpse of her but he couldn't. He decided to let it go. It couldn't be _her_ anyway.

"Hey, someone's coming," Toph said suddenly pointing toward the wall of Ba Sing Se. The gang and all their rebels turned around and looked at the wall waiting for the Dai Lee soldiers to attack.

But it wasn't them.

Around one side of the wall, came another rebel group all dressed in blue. Suki ran forward knowing that it was the town that she had left. "It's Kyoshi," she whispered.

Sokka came forward to her side. "It seems you got a lot more Kyoshi Warriors on your hands now," he said thoughtfully.

Suki looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah," she replied softly.

…………………………………………………………………

Four hundred and thirty seven people were lined up in rows and in columns. They were directly behind and beside one another.

Three hundred and seventy two had swords or some kind of weaponry. The remaining sixty five were all benders, therefore they didn't need any weapons.

Eight people stood in front of them, looks of determination, willpower on their face. They were: Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Suki, Kuei, and Au.

"Ready?" Aang whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"Let's do it, Twinkle Toes," Toph told him looking at him with her unseeing eyes. She gave him a reassuring smirk.

And he smiled.

Stillness.

"CHARGE!!" Sokka yelled moments later.

And the battle of Ba Sing Se had begun.

…………………………………………………………………

Anxiety ran through the princess of the Fire Nation as she stood at the wall of Ba Sing Se waiting for wall to open. She brushed her hair back and continued to look at the wall intently.

Time passed slowly. Mere minutes felt like eternity. She felt as if each breath she took was hours apart. Azula hated feeling like this.

Ty Lee and Mai were beside her; Mai looking at the wall lazily, Ty Lee hardly keeping her feet on the ground.

And slowly, ever so slowly, the door opened.

Azula grinned.

The games have begun.

…………………………………………………………………

The first thing Katara saw was the amount of Dai Lee officers there really were. It was almost has if Azula had taken every man to the ends of the earth and shoved them into a costume and put them in her army.

The second thing she saw was the princess herself along with her two accomplices, Ty Lee and Mai. They all looked like they had before: same expressions (Mai: bored, Ty Lee: bubbly, Azula: anxious), the same order (Azula first, Ty Lee second, Mai third), and the same evil look passing on their faces in their own way.

The last thing Katara saw as she and her own army marched toward the taken over city of Ba Sing Se was the faces of her friends, her family. They all were ready to finally take back the world from the Fire Nation.

Aang looked rather nervous, his staff outstretched toward the wall, a look of worry and determination across his soft face.

Toph on the other hand was smirking. She had both her arms extended toward the Dai Lee officers, the vibrations of them shifting and moving under her feet.

Sokka was yelling out commands to the rebels. His right arm was pointed toward the top of the six hundred feet wall. He wasn't smiling, he was grinning. He was finally getting to bash those Fire Nation heads that Katara had promised him in the very beginning.

Iroh was just standing there, his arms up his sleeves. He was staring out to his niece his face showing no emotion at all.

Kuei looked rather nervous also. He was jumping from foot to foot, Basco doing the same. Katara just smiled; Kuei wasn't the bravest man after all.

Suki was the person that scared Katara the most. She had a fire burning in her eyes. She wanted revenge on those three girls no matter what. Katara wouldn't want to fight up against her at the moment.

…………………………………………………………………

The two armies clashed when the sun was shining at its brightest. It was in the center of the sky as the rebels reached the Dai Lee officers.

Swords were drawn and elements were bent.

Katara opened up her canteen of water and shot it out, creating translucent ice daggers that she shot at the arms of her enemies. She picked up the water once more and made a whip that she dragged several more men shoved out of the wall of Dai Lee officers.

Aang shot air out creating a wave of wind knocking down several of the men. He looked up at the Fire Nation Princess. He was going up there. He was going to have to beat her.

Hot breath was all Toph heard as she dodged another piece of rock from one of the vibrations in front of her. She kicked up two small rocks and shoved them toward the person's middle. She heard a grunt and the vibration lay on the ground. _One down_, she thought, _a billion to go_.

Sokka and Suki were surrounded. Over twenty men had surrounded them. Two swords were drawn and were in Sokka's hands. A pair of fans were placed in Suki's. Their backs were against each other's.

Sokka dodged a rock that was thrown at him. Suki blocked another. They were taking very long and very hard breaths.

"Suki," Sokka said. "There to many of them…we can't take them on our own."

"Where's the arrogant Sokka that I met way back during the winter," she replied smirking. "That Sokka would never back down. Whether he wins or loses, falling flat on his face."

Sokka glanced over his shoulder to the chestnut haired girl behind him. She had changed a lot, just like him, since they had first met. The only thing hadn't changed was the fact that she still was a great teacher, a great reminder, and a _friend_.

And so, he held his sword up a little bit higher. "Let's do it, _Master_ Suki."

And they attacked.

Iroh continued to attack by not using firebending. Even though, Aang and his gang had accepted him, he still was doubtful about Hakoda and the rest of the rebels. He was technically Fire Nation.

He dodged a blow to the head by a Dai Lee officer and then kicked him on the man's right shoulder.

Several minutes later Iroh rubbed sweat from his brow. It sure was hot out here, even for a firebender. And then he noticed something: that woman, Au, the one that looked so much like _her_, was carrying two swords and was defeating the men in front of her, with so much elegance and grace that it was hard to tear his eyes away from it. Until her hood fell.

It looked so much like _her_.

Why would she be here?

Why would she be _here_?

…………………………………………………………………

Noon had felt like it had past a long time ago. Battles erupted left to right. The Avatar ran through the men not stopping to fight any of them. Princess Azula had to be around here somewhere…

He dodged a swinging sword and airbended another out of his way. His face was contorted in a confused way. There was no way that she would just disappear! Shouldn't she try and find him?

"Hello, Avatar," a ruthless high–pitched voice sneered not fifteen feet behind him. He turned around to find a girl two or so years older than him standing there. She was Fire Nation, with jet–black hair and golden eyes. It was Princess Azula.

Aang stood there a moment letting the time melt away. His arms were outstretched toward her ready to bend what ever element that came to him first. She was smirking and her arms were also in the bending position.

The circled one another for a long time. Aang watched her every move making sure that he didn't act surprised when she attacked out of the blue.

And then she shot a blue flame out at him. He quickly dodged, countering with a boulder of earth.

Two more attacks the Fire Nation Princess shot.

Two more attacks that the Avatar blocked.

Aang felt sweat trickled down his neck. It was very hot out here. No wonder she was so powerful; the sun was her element. He would have to be careful; this was the girl who had almost killed him after all.

Their battle continued. He shot a blast of fire at her.

"It seems you've found a teacher," she said the evil grin never leaving her lips. Aang trembled at the sight of her. "Once I'm through with you, I'll have to be sure and kill him."

Aang attacked again. This time he bent the air and blew her backwards around twenty feet. And this time Azula didn't return. Where was she? Did she just run away?

Meanwhile, Azula had rejoined her two comrades on the podium that overlooked the battle. "Ty Lee, Mai," she said, her voice hoarse from the running that she had done through the smoke and the battle.

"What is it, Azula?" Ty Lee asked, her big eyes showing concern toward her friend.

"We must retreat back to the Fire Nation," the Fire Nation woman replied coldly. "I must tell my father that the Avatar has mastered firebending and that we should be expecting him soon."

…………………………………………………………………

_One more shot_, she thought. She water whipped the next Dai Lee officer until she officially couldn't take anymore. She was so tired. She could hardly keep her arms up let along bend her element to take on more enemies.

They had been fighting for more than seven straight hours. It was near nightfall when the Dai Lee officers finally surrendered after being abandoned by their leader, Princess Azula.

Katara was now walking around to the dead, or seriously wounded Dai Lee officers that were lying in piles as the people tried to tend to them. Katara ran to each of them checking to make sure most of them were still alive. Most of them weren't.

Tears were chocking her, making it hard to breathe. There was so much smoke, and so many dead bodies.

The Earth King had taken back his position just a few moments before and helped bring in the people that had been pushed out of the wall. He said that he would do whatever he could to help the Avatar.

The army that she had helped create was now staying in several abandoned houses, healing their wounded and getting the rest that they deserved.

The battle had been short compared to many previous ones during the long war. It had only last seven hours and thirty minutes. But it more people died in that day than many had in several battles in the past.

Katara walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se, in which were crowded by people cleaning up the area. They looked over to her and saw that she was the Great Katara, a rebel for the Avatar.

They all smiled gently in her direction.

Children looked up at her in envy. A little girl, no older than three, ran over to her. She had short, brown hair that was put up into pig tails. She wore Earth Kingdom clothing that was ripped and torn. And when she tugged on Katara's shirt and looked up at her with glowing green eyes, she smiled showing that she had one of her front teeth missing.

"Are you Miss Katara of the Water Tribe?" she asked, slightly fumbling with her words. It was a lot to say for a three year old.

The waterbender bent down so she was eye level with the little girl. "Why, yes I am," she replied. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Lyn," the girl replied. And then, to Katara's surprise, Lyn hugged her, wrapping her small, pale arms around her neck. "Thank you, Miss Katara for saving us." She then let go and looked Katara straight in the eye. "I'll love you forever," she concluded before skipping off to her friends.

Katara stayed knelt, watching the little girl wave and then run off. And then gentlest smile formed at Katara's mouth.

…………………………………………………………………

"Ready, Pakku?" Lien asked giving the old man a reassuring smile before she turned her face back toward the door.

"Ready."

Lien brought the candle that she had taken, or rather begged, from a Dai Lee officer earlier that day, away from its place under the lock.

Then the man quickly bent the water from one of their cups and over the lock freezing it until it was a block of ice.

She pulled out a sword that she had kept under her cloak and quickly slashed down on the lock, causing it to break. She pushed the door open and the old woman and old man quickly checked to see if anyone was coming.

Seeing that there wasn't, they ran down the corridors of the jail that consisted of metal walls, metal doors, and bars that their prisoners looked out of.

They had about reached the entrance when they heard a muffled scream from one of the cells. Lien turned to one on their left and walked to it. She stood up straighter and peeked through the metal bars.

Inside she saw a girl with a cloth wrapped in her mouth; her hands were tied. She had short brown bangs and her hair was put back in a braid that had been messed up. Her hanbok was dirty and torn and there was fear in her eyes. She had tears streaked down her face.

"Pakku," Lien said. "We have to get this poor girl out of here!"

What they had down to their own jail cell, they did to the girl's also. In minutes the girl was free of not only her cell put of the cloth that was around her mouth and back.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" the girl said giving each of them a huge hug. "They said that since I was being noisy that I had to get proper punishment. They tied me up. They told me I would be one of the first to be executed in the Fire Nation….I've been like that for a long time."

Lien shot Pakku an I—told—you—so look (about the conversation that they had had earlier) before turning back to the girl

The young girl rambled on until Lien put a finger to her mouth. "No thanks necessary," she said as the girl was immediately silenced. "Just follow us; we'll get you to safety."

The girl nodded. Lien removed her finger and the girl said, "I'm Song by the way."

Lien smiled introducing herself and then Pakku. "Come with us," the old Water Tribe said. "We need to find the Avatar."

And the girl compiled without question.

…………………………………………………………………

"It's weird," Toph said over a dinner of stewed prunes. "It feels just like yesterday we, or rather I, was begging to get out of here. And now we're back. It seems like we never left…"

Aang looked at her, confused and then knowing that he couldn't remember. "Besides the battle," he said, taking a hefty bite of the soup, which he immediately felt like throwing back up, "this place is really pretty."

Toph groaned.

"Oh, please," the young earthbender replied. "All it is is big buildings and boring structures. There isn't any life to this city. When we're traveling there are hills and trees. That's beautiful."

Aang shrugged dismissing the subject.

Katara looked at them and smiled. They had bonded since they had left. They were discussing, arguing, and talking about the simplest things that, back in the spring, they would have never done this. They seemed happier somehow. Aang seemed to be smiling more than he had this time three months ago. Toph seemed to be more open also.

It was surprising how all of them had changed. Katara had learned something about her arch enemy; that Zuko had been put through more horrible things that he should of as a child.

She also noticed that Iroh had kept looking toward the woman that she had met as Au; what could be so interesting about her anyway? Was it the fact that she had golden eyes or just that he didn't know her? Katara wasn't sure. She would have to make sure and ask him about it later.

She saw that Suki and Sokka weren't as close either. They didn't sit so close to each other at dinner and Sokka never tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder or hold her hand. Something had happened while they were on the other side of the wall and she wasn't sure what was wrong.

…………………………………………………………………

Two warriors walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se keeping a firm distance from each other. "So," Sokka said quietly the moon shining right overhead, "about the other night…"

"I said we don't have to talk about it," Suki replied quickly her eyes avoiding his gaze. "We're just friends, nothing more and nothing less."

Sokka nodded slowly.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Your learning," she said suddenly. He looked over to her a confused look passed his face until he continued. "Your swordsmanship is improving. Today you had wonderful skill. Good job."

He smiled. "Thanks. And thanks for getting back in the battle earlier."

"No problem." She crossed her arms and giggled slightly.

She stopped suddenly and Sokka did the same. They turned to face one another. The moonlight on her face made her look even more beautiful this night. They leaned into until they were just inches apart.

Suki started to close her eyes as did Sokka.

"…We shouldn't," she said quietly before opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"No, you shouldn't be," was all she said before letting go of his arms and walking ahead down the road her hand planted firmly on her mouth.

Sokka looked up at the moon slightly and then turned around and walked back toward the house that they were staying at.

…………………………………………………………………

"Shhh," Lien said quietly as they continued to walk through the road. There were several houses lit with candles and the one that they were leaning up against now wasn't lit at all. "We've gotta be quiet. There could be people in there."

…………………………………………………………………

Iroh woke up suddenly at a sound outside of the house that he was staying at. He looked toward the window in which the moon's light was shining through. He saw a woman out there whispering to what seemed to be two other people.

Iroh got up, curious to see who was out there.

He crept to the door, trying to see who it was that was creeping outside at this time of night.

…………………………………………………………………

Lien put one hand to see if she could feel the door. It was just the wall. The moon had suddenly gone behind a cloud and so now she had to feel her way.

She touched something that didn't feel like the wall. Whoever it was though grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to him so he could see her face.

"Who are you?" a rough, familiar voice said.

The moon shown through clouds and fell on his face and it fell on her's. They looked at one another for a long time.

Lien spoke first. "…Iroh?" she asked quietly.

Iroh's eyes visibly widened. His hands trembled as he set her wrists back down at her sides. Then he whispered, so softly that he could hardly hear himself…

"Lien?" he asked. "Lien is that really you?"

**Ooohhh so another cliffhanger; yay cliffhangers!! Anyway, I'm sorry if the battle was a little rushed. I just didn't really know what else to put there.**

**And for any of you Sokka/Suki shippers out there, I hope that "almost" kiss reminded you of another time that happened. And if you do, remember what happened soon after and keep that image in your mind as you read the later chapters in this book.**

**See ya next time!**

**Bye!!**


	15. The City of Han Tui

**Alright here's the next chapter.**

**BTW: When the Blue Spirit and Katara talk they're still using their code I'm just to lazy to write it all out….**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and I finally own Avatar the Last Airbender!! NOT.**

"_And no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are…" She said to her son before giving him one last hug and departing from the place that she had called home for so long. She ran down the long, metal corridors, making sure to keep out of sight of the maids and her family members._

_Blood had stained her clothes. She smelt of a mixture of her perfume, lilacs, and the iron that ran in the crimson liquid that she had to wash off her arms. Her hands and legs were shaking as she continued to walk._

I did for my son_, was all she thought as she heard the muffled screams in the distance signaling that someone had found the dead Fire Lord._

_The gate came into view and she quickly ran out of the palace, beyond the courtyard, and out of the home, leaving her son behind_.

……………………………………………………

Au awoke in a cold sweat. She had thought about _her_ again. _Her_, the person she thought she had abandoned a long time ago.

She hadn't had dreams about her in a long time. Why would she start having them now? It was all very strange.

She lay back down, resting her head on her cloak until she heard something else. Someone was talking and she sounded very familiar. Au got up and walked to the door trying to catch a glimpse of the person that she thought she recognized.

And her eyes widened. It was the next house over; she could see Iroh from his backside and he was staring at someone else, a woman with bright blue eyes.

Au knew who it was immediately. It was someone she thought died a long time ago. And with her realization, Iroh seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in.

She heard him yell, "Lien!" And they hugged. Lien had her eyes closed and when she opened them they locked with Au's. Au nodded her head and then walked back inside her the house that she was staying. She fell back on the ground and closed her eyes once more.

Maybe this time, she'll be blessed by seeing the good moments of her son, not the time that she left and made him into someone that she so truly did not want him to be.

From all the people that loved him, hated him, he chose his sister. Why would he do that? Didn't she raise him better? Why? _Why_?

……………………………………………………

"LIEN!!" Iroh yelled. He wrapped to arms around him. Lien wrapped her arms around the middle of his back and couldn't help herself but to smile. And then she saw someone. In the moonlight, she liked like Ursa. She saw the woman smile and go back inside the house that she must have been staying at.

Her attention was drawn back to the man that had been embracing her when he asked her, "What happened? I thought you were dead! Lien…"

He touched her face and stroked her cheek. "Iroh," Lien said removing his finger from her face. "Where is Lu Ten?"

He broke eye contact. "Lien, he—he died at the battle of Ba Sing Se a very long time ago after you left."

The old woman gasped, bringing her wrinkled fingers to her lips. She sat down on the dirt. Iroh sat down beside her, not noticing the two other people standing there behind her.

Lien felt her fingers being taken and then she looked up to see Iroh in tears. "Even if for just a moment," he started. "I prayed that I would get to see your face one more time, my beloved Lien." She smiled slightly. "And now that I have, I can tell you the truth. I'm never became Fire Lord, our son died in the war, and now I'm traveling with the Avatar to help him defeat Oazi."

The woman's smile became wider. "Iroh, you sure have changed since the first time I laid eyes on you." She wiped one of his tears away. "But yet, you're exactly the same. Your favorite tea, is still Ginseng, am I right?"

"Yes," the retired general replied. And then he pulled her into another tight embrace. His beloved Lien….She was still alive after all.

……………………………………………………

At breakfast time the next morning, everyone was rather shocked to see that one, Iroh's wife was still alive, and two that Pakku had been in jail and Lien, Iroh's wife, had rescued him.

The girl, known as Song stayed quiet through the meal passing questioning glances at Iroh. _I know that he's Li's uncle_, she thought. _But they were calling him Iroh, a man of the Fire Nation. Could it be true_?

"Song," a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked over to a girl that called herself Suki. "Do you want to change into something more comfortable? Your clothes don't look very comfortable. Especially in this weather, you've gotta be hot."

Song looked at the girl confused for quite some time before she looked down at her peach and pink colored hanbok. She suddenly felt very protective of it. Her mother had made this for her….She didn't even know were her mother was now.

But it was hot out.

She looked back at the girl that had been waiting an answer for quite some time now and she said, "Sure."

Suki dug through one of the Avatar's many belongings before handing her a pair of ragged green pants and a dirty light pink shirt. "Sorry," Suki said, "they're kinda dirty. But it's gotta be better than that." She pointed to Song's outfit.

The young girl only nodded, took the clothes, found a place to change, and changed she did. At once she felt much cooler and a lot better.

"When will we head out?" Haru asked after breakfast had been passed out to all the rebels and Song had sat back down in their circle.

"We need to head out as soon as breakfast is done," Sokka replied looking over to the earthbender that he had met a long time ago, "if we're gonna reach there by nightfall, that is."

Haru nodded slightly before continuing to pack up his things stuffing them into a small bag that he had brought.

Later, after they had started walking Sokka approached Song. "Hey," he said flirtatiously. Suki rolled her eyes.

She smiled up at him. "Hello," she replied.

"So, you're name is Song, huh?" he asked. She nodded. "That's a nice name. Why were you with Master Change–His–Ways and Missing Wife?"

"I stood up for the Avatar at a meeting that the Fire Nation Princess held with Ba Sing Se. Two Dai Lee officers took me away to jail that Lady Lien and Master Pakku were also at. They saved me before we met you."

Sokka looked ahead, lifting his head slightly, showing that he understood. Song followed suit and the two stayed quiet for a while.

"Aang," Katara said picking up her pace a bit to keep up with the Avatar who had been walking ahead of everyone.

He turned around and smiling, he said, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to practice waterbending a little later on tonight. We haven't practiced in a while."

"Sure, Katara," he said smiling. "I wouldn't want to forget waterbending too." He giggled at his own joke and Katara smiled softly. _Good_, she thought. _Then_ _the whole "can't remember anything" thing isn't totally depressing him_.

"Alright, then it's a date," she said clasping her hands together. She turned around and headed off, probably to Suki to talk about whatever it was girls talked about. Aang glanced back to the master waterbender and smile slightly.

"It seems that you don't like Sugar Queen anymore than a friend now," Toph hissed walking up behind him.

He jumped slightly and then looked down at the earthbender just a few feet behind him. "Toph," he said. "Since I've lost my memories…a lot of things have changed." He smiled again as Toph looked at him suspiciously.

……………………………………………………

Sunset was always beautiful, in Suki's opinion. Sometimes the day just seemed too _bright_, and at night it was too dark. But at sunset a calming peace washed over her like rain; it was the best time of rain.

This day the sunset was magnificent. A bright orange sun filled the whole western sky; pink and purple clouds like streamers in a party. Suki closed her eyes and felt the breeze pick up slightly.

And then she heard shoes crunching on the ground. She turned her head slightly to see Sokka, of all people, coming to sit down beside.

When he did she mumbled, "Flirter."

He laughed. "What? I wanted to make her feel welcome! Is that such a crime?" She shot him a yes–is–it–crime look. He shook his head and directed his attention back to the sunset.

"I always loved the sunset," Suki said suddenly.

"Really? I always thought you were a day person."

"Nah, the day can be too…what's the word? Bright? And the night is always so dark. And sunset everything is peaceful. Sometimes I picture my mom as the sunset. She was always so peaceful."

Sokka looked over to her, rather shocked. He had never heard her talk about any of her family members before. "What was your mom like?" he asked curiously.

Suddenly Suki had this faraway look. "She was beautiful for one thing. She had beautiful long hair. When I was younger I promised to let my hair grow out just as long as her's."

"What happened?"

"Well, one, It was always full of tangles so I never got it long enough before I just wanted to cut it again. And a few years back, she died. I never grow my hair, as kinda a way to honor her….Sounds kinda dumb now that I think about it

"I always loved my mom. With all my heart, she was my greatest hero." Suki smiled slightly. "I hope I've made her proud." Her eyes were locked onto that sunset like a Water Tribe child's to a fresh pot of stewed sea prunes.

"I'm sure you have," Sokka said and he looked up at the sunset as well."

……………………………………………………

After dinner that night, Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Iroh walked to the first Fire Nation town. They were only a couple miles away from their campsite when Aang groggily looked toward the west and saw houses approaching.

"Look there it is!" Aang said realization setting in. "Come on guys! We gotta hurry!" The gang immediately started to sprint while Iroh continued to walk saying something about "being too old" or "to much of Suki's tea."

The gang ran ahead and when they reached the town they immediately saw people that they had only run into a few times before; people like Toph's parents; high class snobs.

They looked at the children, whose clothes were dirty and worn from their travels, with disapproval and stuck their noses higher in the air (if that was possible, in Toph's opinion, feeling the people's vibration stretch to their limit).

They all suddenly felt very small. Until they saw a boy about eight or so run out of an alleyway. He was small with black, ruffled hair and tattered clothing. He glanced at them, smiled and ran across the streets, dodging the traffic of people.

Katara sighed. "So, I hear there's a king of this town, who do you think it is?" she asked to no one in particular.

Toph shrugged. "Probably someone high and pompous like the rest of these people," she replied, rolling her eyes. Katara nodded agreeing.

"Maybe…" Aang trailed off suddenly recognizing this town. He ran ahead weaving through people like straw in a basket as his friends struggled to keep up with him.

"Aang!" Katara yelled extending her arm out to try and reach him. "Aang, where are we going? Aang!"

The Avatar didn't answer his friend's yells. He rounded a sharp corner and continued running, the nobility status of the town increasing also. He rounded one more corner, almost hitting an elderly woman in the process, and then approached a beautiful furnished house.

Unlike most places, this house had two stories and was made entirely of concrete that had the cleanest white Aang had ever seen. There were four windows in all: two on the first floor and two on the second floor. The door was a dark brown-violet color as were the window seals. It was a beautiful house.

And it was almost more familiar to Aang as his own room was. Inside, there was a beautiful set of furniture with chairs and couches. There was a dining room that had a table that sat at least twelve and two huge bedrooms upstairs.

He knew this place so well, for it had been like a second home to him. Aang cautiously approached the building and knocked on the door.

A young girl, about seven or so opened the door. She had black hair that fell past her shoulders. She was wearing a pink dress. "Can I help you?" she asked her hands planted firmly on the door.

"Yes," he said. "I was wondering if Kuzon still lived here."

"The king?" she replied. He nodded slightly. "Well," she replied digging her toe into the ground. "He"—

"Kai?" they heard a man shout from somewhere inside the house. A very old man, Bumi's age or so, walked to the door and put a hand on the little girl's shoulder. The man looked a lot like Aang remembered him to look like. Still had his amber eyes that had always frightened Aang a little. And he still had his small nose and creased mouth. It was Kuzon alright.

"Kai who was at the door?" the man asked not looking at Aang who was grinning as his friends finally reached him, bending over to catch their breath.

"The Avatar, grandpa," she said pointing to Aang's tattoo.

Aang could see the man's eyes widened as he looked up at Aang. The man straightened his back and took in the sight of the friend he hadn't seen in over a hundred.

"Kuzon," Aang started, scratching the back of his neck. "You're looking healthy for a hundred and twelve, almost thirteen, year old man."

The man that Aang had played with over a century ago leaned down and expected Aang carefully. "Aang?" he questioned. "Aang, is it really you?"

The Avatar nodded. "It's a long story….You see there was this storm and then I when I woke up I saw Katara…" He glanced at Kuzon and noticed that the old man was very close to tears.

"I thought….I thought you were dead. Aang," he replied.

Aang smiled. "A lot of people did and still do."

"Wha—what are you doing here?" he said as his granddaughter (or great granddaughter) skipped off, back into the house somewhere.

"I need your help," Aang confessed. "I know that you're Fire Nation and all…but on the day of black sun my friends, myself, and a huge rebel army are going to storm the Fire Nation palace and defeat the Fire Lord. We already have a lot of people, but we still need more.

"If you could get your people, King Kuzon, to help us fight and free the other Nations. Please help."

Aang looked back up at Kuzon. The man was greatly confused. He put his hand to his chin and thought for a while, occasionally passing glances at the young airbender who was waiting for his answer.

Then he smiled. "Of course I help you," he said. "Finally, gonna defeat the Fire Nation. It's time to do that."

……………………………………………………

Preparations for leaving the city began almost immediately. After every person in the rebel group had somewhere to stay that night, the next morning King Kuzon, personal friend of the Avatar, held a town meeting asking for volunteers for the Avatar and his rebel group.

Several people volunteered despite the doubts that Aang was having. They were all Fire Nation, after all. Why would they want to help the Avatar, who was trying to stop the Fire Lord? And then he realized that they only wanted to do it for the social status. Typical for higher classes of people; such as Toph's parents or Kuzon's had been.

The night after they had came to the Fire Nation city Katara walked through the streets seeing men and women pack their belongings, walking through their houses finding the last of their things.

She smiled at them. Besides the fact that Aang and Toph had to find the Guru to master the Avatar State everything seemed to be going according to Sokka's plan.

She heard slight tapping in one of the alleys. Katara looked down the place where she thought she heard the tapping. And she smiled. She saw the familiar mask of the one person that she had told herself to trust. It was the Blue Spirit.

Katara walked down the alley and she and the Blue Spirit slid their backs down the brick building and then sat in the dirt. The Blue Spirit picked up a stick and wrote in the sand:

_Nice job at Ba Sing Se._

She smiled and wrote her answer:

I didn't see you there. Where have you been?

His reply:

_Who's stalking who now?_

She laughed out loud on his last remark, quickly replying that she was worried about him and that she wasn't stalking him.

_Oh, well I had to help…my family at our farm_.

Secret identity?

_You could say that._

They were silent for a long time. And then, at the same moment, they both reached for the stick and their hands brushed over one another. Katara blushed and looked away while the Blue Spirit picked up the stick and handed it to her.

She took it smiling and wrote in the dirt:

Do you want to join our group?

His reply:

_I like to help from the shadows._

She nodded not really needing to reply. They sat there awhile without writing, a comfortable silence coming down upon.

Soon the stars above them started to show and twinkle as the night finally approached.

Unexpectedly, Katara picked up the stick and wrote one more thing before telling him, out loud, that she needed to get back to her friends.

Thank you.

And she was gone.

……………………………………………………

Zuko lay in on top of the tarp staring up at the midnight stars. His hands were together and laying on top of his chest. He was in deep thought.

He pondered her last words before departing. _Thank you_. What could that mean? Thank you for what? Writing her?

Zuko wasn't sure what to answer to that. He brushed some of the longer locks of black out of his face. His hair had grown out a lot since the battle of Ba Sing Se. It was strange. Since he didn't have to put it back in a ponytail his scar wasn't that noticeable.

He smiled at the thought, closing his eyes a bit. Tiredness ran through him like water through a valley. He turned over on his side away from the fire and slowly drifted to sleep.

As he lay there, the same four spirits that had put the spell on the Blue Spirit mask appeared above him.

Love looked down on him and smiled. "It's working," she whispered. "He's starting to fall for that girl…"

Doubt nodded. "Though, I am doubtful that he will still choose her over his own family….He did, after all go to them and not her, even after she had almost healed his scar."

Love and Trust glared. Trust spoke, "You just wait, Doubt, I'm sure that he's close to knowing his crossroad like Iroh."

"And it's all up to him now," Hate said. He drifted down until he was by the Blue Spirit mask and he moved his right hand in a swift motion.

The mask slowly levitated and was illuminated by a white light. Together the four spirits said before going back to their realm, "May a man know his destiny, not by his honor or his pride, but by his heart. And nothing else."

And the white light grew increasingly bright and then disappeared in a flash, the spirits along with, as the blue mask fell by Zuko's side.

**And there you go. R&R.**


	16. The City of Garsai

**Alright here's the next chapter. This is the last town they're going to before they hit Fire Nation territory. So, the next chapter it will probably get more interesting again.**

**Yeah….So I hope you're enjoying it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters except the ones I created.**

Knelt in front of her father's throne was the only time Azula felt just (even if it was the slightest) a little bit frightened. She knew that, even though she did everything her father asked her to do and was his favorite child, that he still reluctantly trusted her. She was a girl after all, not a man.

But he had to do with what he got. That's how it was in her father's eyes. Azula was just a clone of himself, someone who to do his dirty work.

"Why have you bothered me, Azula?" Oazi sneered.

"Father, I've brought news that the Avatar has taken back Ba Sing Se and"—

"WHAT!!" Oazi screamed. The fire blared as he spoke, enraged that his good daughter had let him down. "I TOLD YOU TO TAKE OVER BA SING SE!! AND YOU LOSE IT TO A TWELVE YEAR OLD CHILD!!"

"Yes Father, because I had to come here as soon as possible," she said calmly and quietly. "The Avatar…he's found a firebending teacher."

"What?" her father replied his voice suddenly very low. The fire that surrounded his chair went back down to its normal level. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, father. I left before I could find out. But when Zuko went missing so did three rebels and Iroh. I believe that Iroh went to Kyoshi Island to where the Avatar and his friends were hiding out and I believe that he joined them."

"But you're not sure?" her father asked.

Azula shook her head slowly. "I didn't have time to find out. The Dai Lee were already losing the battle. There was nothing I could have done."

"Leave," was all her father said next.

Azula nodded and then stood up and walked out of the room. When she reached the hallway she sighed deeply. Sometimes her father could be very intimidating. Being Azula, she would never admit, but sometimes she would have nightmares of her father and they would leave her without sleep and a cold sweat.

Sometimes her father could be terrifying.

And Azula walked away from the throne room her fists clutched together. Her shoes made a soft patter on the metal flooring. She rounded a corner and headed off to the room that she had left at the beginning of spring.

_How dare he talk to me like that_! She wanted to scream. _I'm the daughter he loves, the child he wants. How dare he speak to me like Zuko, my stupid brother_!

_I'll show him_, she thought opening the door where Ty Lee and Mai were waiting to help set plans for when the Avatar would attack.

…………………………………………………

It was only a few weeks until the comet was supposed to arrive. Sokka trotted ahead of his very large rebel keeping an eye out for any firebenders and of course the town that they were to get to next.

Aang trotted along behind him along with the rest of the group, talking to Kuzon about what had happened since the last time they were in Omashu. Kuzon talked about how he had grown up, finished school, met his wife, had two wonderful children, and took over his father's throne, becoming the king.

Katara and Suki talked about several different things, like hair and makeup and different people.

Sokka attempted to flirt with Song, which wasn't working in the slightest bit (_That player_, Suki thought).

Iroh and Lien talked about what had happened to her and what had happened to Iroh since she left and Au walked quietly behind everyone keeping to herself, Toph doing the same.

"Katara, Katara!" Katara along with the rest of the gang heard. The waterbender turned around to see a very familiar man run through the crowd waving his arm madly in the air. He was with two other people and they were all wearing bits and pieces of several different pieces of clothing that looked as if it was sown together.

She stopped as people kept walking. The man reached her and it was none other than Jet, the man she thought died at Lake Loagai. "Jet?" she questioned not quite believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

He reached and stopped to breathe trying to catch his breath. "Jet!" Katara yelped throwing her arms around his neck. "I so glad you're okay!" she said tears slowly filling her eyes.

Jet winced. His injuries that he received still hurt some when girls thrust themselves on him (the other being Smellerbee when he had saved her life in Lake Loagai despite the fact that they were being "escorted" by a Dai Lee officer to Ba Sing Se and to a jail cell where they would spend the next few weeks).

"I thought you were…dead…" the waterbender said to the Freedom Fighter in front of her.

He laughed. "I'm not that easy to kill," he said giving her a small smile.

"Jet, I'm so glad you're okay!" Katara said excitement returning in her voice from the concern that had just been there.

They turned around and started walking. Jet talked about what had happened to him and his two comrades since Katara had left them in the lake. Katara spoke briefly of the fall of Ba Sing Se and Zuko, who Jet had said he had met before, until they heard the sound of Sokka's yelling.

"The town's right up ahead!" they heard, and they immediately stopped their conversation to get to the front of the group, Smellerbee and Longshot following close behind them.

In a matter of minutes the waterbender and three Freedom Fighters had reached the rest of the gang, and, after a brief pause to acknowledge that Jet was alive, (Aang of course, immediately wanted to attack him. But after some reassuring that Jet had indeed turned for the better, he calmed down) the Fire Nation town came into view.

It was much like the other town with tall white buildings and dark colored doors. The only difference was that, there seemed to not be anyone out. The streets were deserted.

They approached a sign that read "Garsai." Iroh commented that this town had been taken over by the Fire Nation a long time ago, along with the city that Kuzon ruled over in which was called, Han Tui.

Garsai was a very peaceful town. As the rebel group came to it, they saw that voices of people were heard from, everywhere actually. People looked from their windows and their doors. The few selected people were outside whispered comments under their breath about the rebel group as the passed. "Such bad taste in clothes" they would say or, "Who are they, anyway? Coming in here like they're actually going to do something…"

"Sokka, do you really think was a good idea?" Aang whispered just loud enough for Sokka to hear.

"Of course, people like this just take…um, time," he replied simply.

The continued walking until a very impressive castle came into view. Like the houses, it was completely white. This place was surrounded by a moat with a rickety bridge and several guards posted.

"What are we going to do here?" Toph asked crossing her arms. "I'm sure that Aang doesn't know the leader of this town, that is willing to give up everything to help stop the war….How are we going to convince these people to help us."

Sokka smirked. "A little negotiating," was all he replied, making Katara and Suki pass glances at each other. This plan that Sokka had thought of, was going to go very, very wrong.

…………………………………………………

The king of the town was very short. He was very pale, with soft skin and two glowing hazel colored eyes. He was bathed in jewels of ruby and emerald. He was snotty and very, very short.

And he was eight.

_Yep, an eight year old_, Sokka thought as he bowed to the king. The snotty, pale, short king was only a little kid. But then again, Aang was the Avatar along with being the last airbender and _he_ was only twelve.

"What do you little pests?" the young king, Kyung, said crossing his skinny little arms across his chest.

"Your highness," Sokka started, "we would like to negotiate the possibility of having some of your soldiers join our rebel group to defeat the Fire Lord."

Sokka kept his head down like all the rest of the group. The other rebels had stayed outside of the town to wait for their leaders to return.

"Ha!" Kyung replied, "Don't make me laugh. A negotiation?! You want _me_, the king of Garsai, to give you little peasants my officers for what? To take over my own Nation?! You've all got to be crazy!"

The young boy laughed as the Avatar's group passed glances. "What about a deal?" Aang spoke next. "We could give you something in exchange for your officers….What is it that you want?"

The young king put a finger to his chin. "Stand up," he commanded. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Iroh all stood and looked at the boy.

"What are you offering?" the boy asked, locking his eyes with Aang's.

"Anything we have," he said. "Just name what you want."

Kyung smiled and looked at all of the warriors and benders. "A wife," he replied looking at Aang. "That is what I want."

The gang looked at one another completely confused. A wife? Why would an eight year old want a wife, _need_ a wife for that matter?

Before any of them could protest the young king pointed to Suki. "I want her to be my wife."

Suki drew her hand to her chest and replied, "Me?"

"Yes," Kyung replied. "You're pretty, and not full of yourself. You're a Kyoshi Warrior judging by the fans on your belt and I like you."

Her eyes were wide.

"Wait!" Sokka said. "Can't we think of a deal or something"—

"You want me to be your wife," Suki asked interrupting Sokka. She grinned then and started to walk to him. "Well, how 'bout I make you a deal. Me and one of my comrades against any number of your soldiers,"—she was walking up the few stairs to reach the king—"If we beat them," she continued. "Then we get to take all of the soldiers that we defeated with us and you will get nothing in return. If we lose, then you can take me as your wife and let the Avatar be on his way."

"Suki…" Sokka whispered.

"Mmm," the king replied thinking. "If you lose, then I'll have you as my wife. If you win you get my soldiers. And you get to fight with a comrade? I'll choose that person."

"Of course," Suki said.

"No Suki there has to be another way!" Sokka piped in. "Please, there has to be." He wasn't speaking to the king, but to her. "Suki…" She looked over to him her eyes sad yet very determined.

"Quiet, peasant!" King Kyung yelled to Sokka. "It is the girl's decision what she wants to do. Yes," he went on after Suki had looked away from Sokka and Sokka had looked down at the ground. "I will accept your little game. As for the person you'll fight alongside, that'll be you."

He pointed to Sokka.

Both young warriors' heads shot up. "Me?" Sokka asked.

"Yes," Kyung replied. "The games will begin at noon tomorrow. I want only you two to be here. The Avatar and all the rest of you will not be. Just, my soon to be wife and the Baboon are to be here."

Sokka glared at the boy.

"Alright your highness," Suki said bowing quickly. "Noon tomorrow, got it. Have a good night."

They all turned around to walk out. As soon as the two large doors that led out of the room were closed King Kyung turned to one of the soldiers by his throne, "All of the officers are going to be used," he said.

"But sir, that's over five hundred soldiers!" the man tried to protest.

"Don't talk back!" the young king replied. "All of them. That girl, Suki, will be my wife no matter what."

And the child laughed, his voice ringing in all of the soldiers ears.

…………………………………………………

"Suki, what were you thinking!?" Sokka yelled as the group walked back to their campsite. The sunset was setting in the distance and the trees cast a shadow across her face, hiding her eyes.

"I've met people like him before," she snapped. "I know that he would never agree to anything else. And besides this way you have a graduating test from the long time that we've been sparring and studying."

"But Suki"—

"Sokka! Drop the subject. We have to defeat them tomorrow no matter what. And even if we don't," she looked up at him, tears like glass over her gray eyes. "I know that you'll go and defeat the Fire Lord by yourself. You're stronger than what you give yourself credit for."

He looked away from her yet he could still feel her gaze boring in to him. "Sokka," she said quietly. "We'll be fine. We defeated all those Dai Lee officers back at Ba Sing Se, how bad could this be?"

…………………………………………………

"_Oh_. This bad," Suki said the next day at noon. Over five hundred officers dressed in Fire Navy uniforms came out of the ring.

"You think?" Sokka replied. "I told you that there would be another way."

"Shut up."

That morning they left very earlier from the camp despite the fact that they didn't have to be there until noon that day. They had practiced by the river most of the morning and then rested until they had to be at the town.

There, they had met with the king who said to meet at this huge coliseum behind his castle. When they reached it, hundreds of people filled up the seats watching the two warriors enter the ring.

And that's how they got in this situation.

"Sokka," Suki replied. "It's not that bad. I'm sure that other people have been one to two hundred and fifty before."

"Humph," Sokka replied. "Suki this is going to be impossible."

The soldiers were nearing only thirty feet away.

"Nothing's impossible for you," she said with a wink. "After all, you're the only man alive who's ever kissed the moon."

He chuckled lightly and they drew there weapons. "True and I'm also the only man that's kissed a Kyoshi Warrior."

"You don't know that!" she shouted looking over to him blushing madly. "You don't know if I've kissed someone else or not!"

He really laughed this time.

Twenty feet.

"Oh, I'm sure," he replied. She glared at him.

"Then you must be a very lucky man," she replied.

Ten feet.

Silence.

They both crouched in a fighting stance ready to attack the charging men that carried spears and swords.

Five feet.

"I am," was all Sokka said as the army and the two warriors clashed. The battle had begun.

Several minutes later, Suki had sweat dripping down her back; her hands were so sweaty that her fans kept slipping. The sun had been covered by a small cloud in the sky making Suki sigh at the sudden shade.

She dodged another attack and knocked the man in the back of the neck causing him to go unconscious as he fell to the ground. She the knocked another man in the face and one more in the stomach as the sun came out from the cloud.

It was going to be a long day.

Sokka's sword pushed harder against the man in front of him. He gave it one last thrust before dodging it and slicing the man in the arm. The man staggered backwards clutching to his wound.

He grinned before turning to another man, disarming him and then punch him in the face; he also fell to the ground.

Sokka looked over to the Kyoshi Warrior who was also defeating several men. She turned her head and their eyes locked for only a brief second. Both of them smirked to one another before turning back to the men that they were fighting.

…………………………………………………

By the time the sun had left the center of the sky for several hours Suki and Sokka were nearing complete exhaustion. Only thirty or forty men surrounded them now. All the men that they had defeated were lying on the ground unconscious.

Sokka and Suki walked next to each other. "You passed," she whispered before coming over with a fit of coughing.

"Thanks," he said. "Now let's finish this. We have a rebel group waiting." She smiled up at him and they charged.

The men were caught off guard to say the least. These two kids no older than fifteen or sixteen were running toward them after nearly defeating four hundred and twenty others.

They moved with such speed after being near to the point of passing out from the heat and the amount of energy that they must have burned.

Some of the men then realized how determined that these two children were to defeat the leader of their Nation. Some of them had been dogs of the army and, at times, wanted to kill their Fire Lord as well. But they never had the guts to even speak up. These two children along with however many rebels were outside of their city had the courage they never had.

Some of them wanted to throw themselves in front of the teenagers and beg them to let them join their army. They were tired of fighting a war where only the people that they used to call brothers die in battle.

And one brave soul in the front of the small army dropped his sword and knelt in front of Sokka and Suki. "Please," he said staring at the ground, "let me join you. I'm tired of this fight. I've lost too many friends in this war. Please."

Sokka and Suki passed glances.

And then another man bent down. "Yes," he said. "Let me join too." Several more bent down in front of them and soon not one soldier was standing.

King Kyung stood up from his chair and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! STAND UP! FIGHT THEM!!"

"It seems," the old, retired queen that was standing behind him said, "that these two people have defeated the whole army."

"But mommy!" the boy whined. "They were supposed to be defeated and then the girl was going to be my wife!" He continued whimpering as the old queen shook her head.

"That's what you get young king," she replied, "for betting your whole army on two rebels against the Fire Nation. Now," she spoke to the people next. "THE TWO REBELS WILL TAKE ALL THE MEN IN THE ARENA WITH THEM TO THE FIRE NATION!! THEY'VE WON."

And shockingly the people in the stands started yelling and cheering, throwing their arms up in the arm and waving their hands. Sokka and Suki both blushed and waved up at them. "We did it," Suki sighed.

"Yes we did," he replied taking her hand in his. She looked up at him, surprised at his action but she didn't let go. Instead she squeezed it and continued to look up at the people.

"We're going to need to heal them before we continue on to the Fire Nation. How are we gonna get Katara here?" Suki asked.

A tap on Sokka's shoulder kept him from answering the Kyoshi girl. He turned around to see a man in a blue mask; the Blue Spirit.

The man pointed to himself and then to the exit of the arena. "You'll get Katara?" Sokka thought and said immediately.

The man replied and took off running toward the entrance. "Can we trust him?" Suki asked following the man, Sokka doing the same.

"I think," Sokka replied.

…………………………………………………

Katara awoke with a fright. She had fallen asleep. It was now sunset and something tapping her had awaked her from her dream of dreaming of what her brother and Suki could be doing at this moment.

She looked up to see the Blue Spirit running into the woods. She went to call him before she looked down at what he had written, not in code, in the dirt by her head. She looked at it and read:

_Your brother and the Kyoshi girl need your assistance at the coliseum behind the king's castle. They defeated an army of five hundred people and now they need to get them healed so you can continue your journey_.

That's all he wrote. She stood up right away, told Toph, Aang, and Iroh where she was going and headed that way.

_They did it_, she thought relive spilling over her face. _Oh thank the spirits that they did it_.

…………………………………………………

"Geez, Sokka," Katara said running to the next soldier that had just woken up. "What did you two do to them?"

"Defeated them," Sokka replied looking over to Suki who was tending another soldier. Her hair was falling in front of her face covering it up. Sweat stains were down her back and front, under the arm holes and behind the crease in between her thigh and lower leg. She was no where near beautiful like Yue was. But she was beautiful in her own tough, caring, not—gonna—get—away—with—anything way.

He smiled.

She looked up suddenly and caught his. She smiled at him and waved slightly before returning to the soldier.

He looked down to the ground the slightest blush coming across his cheeks.

"You're gonna be fine," Suki told the soldier that was lying in front of her. "I healed you."

"Why?" the man replied holding his head, not bothering to sit up.

"Because that's the way I am," she replied. "And besides, I can't have injured men on my rebel group."

"I'm taking it that means we lost," he said.

She nodded slightly. "But soon, you won't have to fight any longer. Just one more battle with the Fire Lord and this war will come to an end."

He nodded and mumbled what sounded like a "good" until he closed his head and went back to sleep.

She smiled.

A tap on her shoulder made her stop to look up at a small boy behind her. He wasn't wearing the jewelry that he was earlier. He was in just a simple pair of pajamas. It was the small King Kyung.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"It's alright," Suki said turning around to face him. She still sat on her knees so she was just looking at him at eye level. "You gave us all these soldiers after all."

"But I—I—…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry 'bout it," she said and then smiled. "Besides I was quite flattered that you wanted me to be your wife. Any other man would have chosen the other two girls with us. But you chose me. Thank you."

The little boy locked eyes at her and rubbed a finger across his nose and smiled brightly. "No problem."

She kissed on the cheek and then whispered, before the little boy skipped off toward his waiting mother, "You know you're not that bad of a kid if you're just a little nicer to people. And one day, I'm sure that you'll find a girl because she'll want to be with you, not because you forced her to be."

…………………………………………………

They were walking back to the campsite when Sokka suddenly stopped. They had left the soldiers there that night to rest up for the next day. Katara had gone long before Sokka and Suki had. They had stayed behind to make sure all the soldiers were comfortable and to thank them for joining their group.

"What's wrong, Sokka?" she said stopping as well. The moon was bright overhead, the spirit girl watching over them.

"Oh nothing," he replied. "I was just wondering something…"

"What is it?" Suki asked looking at him concern written over her tanned facial features.

"Am I the only boy you've ever kissed? You know besides Kyung…" he asked.

Suki blushed slightly and looked away. "Maybe…" Was her reply, before she turned off and ran. "Come on Sokka," she yelled behind her shoulder. "I'll tell you if you can beat me back to the campsite!"

And despite being hardly able to even _move_ his legs he took off after her. He did have a natural curiosity after all.

**Okay that's it. There's your Sokka/Suki kinda fluff there at the end. But don't think that's it! In a couple chapters they'll be even more.**

**So, now that they've got five hundred more rebels, Suki's almost been married to an eight year old, and the Blue Spirit as openly helped the Avatar, what do you think?**

**Tell me in a review!!**

**Thanks so much. Oh! And if you're wondering when Toph is going to put her swimming abilities to the test I'll give you a hint: (cough) in (cough) the (cough) next (cough) chapter.**

**See ya!**


	17. The Bridge

**So, I've been waiting to type this chapter since like…the beginning of this story. I always thought Toph could be a good swimmer.**

**So, I give you fair warning that Toph is kinda OOC…maybe…not really. But anyway, just keep an open mind. Oh, and also remember that (I'm sure if it's true…but I'm making it true here…) the rocks in rivers usually go all the way down to the river, so if Toph can feel vibration…(nods as readers [hopefully catch on to what she's saying…)**

**Oh and I finally hit 50 reviews!! Yeah! Thanks everyone!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. Goodness, will you just stop asking?**

They had hit Fire Nation territory early that morning. They decided against the idea of flying people over the vast forest that had lain in front of them. One, because it would take to much time; two, Appa would probably die of exhaustion by the end of the day; and three, the Fire Nation would defiantly see a two ton flying bison coming toward them in a matter of three or so trips over the forest.

_How do we get ourselves into these situations?_ Sokka thought bitterly as he swung his machete cutting another branch out of his way. He was still upset about NOT hearing who Suki had kissed before last night. She had run along ahead of him and then he tripped over a branch, and she thought that he was faking it. So, she continued running. Well an hour or so later Sokka came stumbling in the campsite with a limp and a scowl. Too bad they were all asleep; they didn't even notice.

So this morning they had entered this forest and Sokka let his bitterness out by hacking every tree insight.

_Boys can be very immature_, Katara thought sighing, watching her brother swing his swords around.

They continued walking for the longest time until the sun was in the center of the sky. Then they stopped to take a break and eat lunch. After that they continued walking for what seemed like ages.

And then they saw something in the distance. It was the edge of a cliff and then the beginning of another cliff. Sokka ran ahead and saw, that only twenty feet below, was a rushing river.

"Okay," Sokka said. "This is bad."

The rest of the group told the rebels to stay behind as they ran to the edge. They all gasped. "Look, there's a bridge," Aang said, pointing to the pieces of wood and nails all thrown across raging river held up by a measly piece of rope.

"That?" Sokka questioned. "We can't go across it. I mean, what if it breaks?"

"We don't necessarily have a choice," Katara said to her brother, crossing her arms. "How 'bout just me, you, Aang, Toph, and Suki go across it first. And then, if it's safe, then we'll take ten or so rebels at a time."

"And what if it's not safe?" Sokka asked, worry stitched across his face.

"Then we'll find another way," Katara replied glaring at her brother.

"Come on, baboon, it won't be that bad," Toph remarked sarcastically.

Sokka rolled his eyes but the group made their way to the bridge. Suki and Sokka walked on first, then Aang, then Toph, and lastly Katara. Suki held onto the back of Sokka's arm and kept her eyes planted forward. She hated heights. Toph clutched onto the rope that was used to hold onto and tried not to get splinters in her feet. Katara walked across just slightly nervous. Aang and Sokka kept their eyes on the water.

And then, it happened.

The wind picked up very quickly rocking bridge that the last hopes of the world were standing on. They all yelped and grabbed onto the robe. The wind died down quickly afterward and they all let out a sigh.

They heard the bridge crack. And then they heard a snap and a yell. Toph suddenly heard Aang yell. She reached out in front of her. Aang! She thought. Where's Aang!

"AANG!!!" she heard Katara yelled. "Oh no!! Aang!" She could sense that Katara tried waterbending. It was two far down there, at least twenty feet.

Toph knew immediately what she had to do. She crouched down and felt the place were the loose floorboards had been. It was fairly big enough for her to fall through. So, before anyone could protest, she jumped through.

"Toph!!" Suki yelled. "You can't swim that good yet!"

Toph heard her name being called but she couldn't reply and she couldn't stop. She started counting feet: _one foot, two feet, three feet…_

Everything that had happened to them since they had gone off: in search of the Guru, the Swamp, the boiling oil, her parents, and the catacombs, she just couldn't lose the student that had forgotten her again. Not again, not when he was finally showing the signs of remembering everything that had happened.

_Eighteen feet, Nineteen feet, Twen—_

She hit something hard. She fell through and she held her breath. It was water. She had hit on her butt, and before she would allow herself to panic she knew that she had to swim upward.

And so she did.

The felt the wind rushing in her face and she knew that she had reached the surface. She took a big gulp of air until the current took her under again.

She faintly heard the muffled screams of her friends up above.

_Katara and the rest of the house were now by the Avatar's bedside. Aang looked around at them confused. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to Toph._

"_Aang," Katara said, panic rising in her voice, "that's Toph. She's your earthbending teacher. You don't remember her? We found her at the Earth Rumble Six arena."_

"_We did?"_

_All eyes were wide and plastered on Aang. He didn't remember. "What about the fight with Azula, do you remember that?" Katara asked._

"_Who's Azula?"_

_They all gasped. Katara could feel tears in her eyes. "Amnesia," Fay said quietly. "He has amnesia. His injury must have hurt his spinal cord. He doesn't remember anything from the time you fought this general guy."_

"_No—no," Katara said. "Aang, do you remember waterbending."_

_He laughed. "Yeah—of course. Guys what's going on"—_

"_Earthbending?" Toph spoke for the first time. "Do you, Twinkle Toes, remember earthbending?" Aang sat there for a minute just staring at her. She had ebony hair that was wrapped up in a bun and eyes that were green but seemed to be glassed over. She was wearing a green shirt that was covered by a golden vest. She wore shorts and a belt. She looked mean and fearful. And why was she calling him Twinkle Toes?_

"_Uh—I—I—yes. I remember earthbending. I just don't remember how I learned it. I remember the lessons. Rock-a-lied…Move a Rock…whirl pool of rocks…"_

"_Well at least I don't have to teach him earthbending again," Toph mumbled to herself, a little hurt that he didn't remember the girl that gave up her life just to teach him earthbending._

She reached the surface again and this time she swam with her arm outstretched waiting for a rock or something, preferably Twinkle Toes, to come along.

She crashed into a rock. Toph clung on it for dear life, feeling faint vibrations in her element. She felt the ground of the river that was only five or six feet below.

It wasn't that far down…

_They rode in silence for a while until Aang asked a single question, "Why are we even going to the Eastern Air Temple again?"_

"_Because," Sokka said, "you have to learn how to master the Avatar State with the Guru or whoever you said you had to meet there, while we were in Ba Sing Se."_

"_When Appa was stolen?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Toph," Aang said, turning around, "can you tell me about the story how Appa was stolen?" Toph groaned. "Please," he added sweetly._

"_It'll pass the time away," Suki urged._

"_Yeah," Katara added, "go ahead Toph."_

_Toph Bei Fong glared at them both before sighing and replying, "Fine."_

"_Well," she started sitting up and holding on to one of the arm holes in Appa's new saddle. "We were in the middle of the dessert because Sokka wanted to go to this mysterious library to get information on the Fire Nation._

"_And when we found it I stayed outside. I don't like libraries"—_

"_Why?" Aang asked._

"_Gee I wonder," Toph replied coldly. Aang's face fell and he kept silence mumbling his apologies. "Anyway, while I was waiting outside for you guys I was talking to Appa about how I see and stuff when the ground shook. I looked around and realized that the library was sinking! So, I jumped up and ran over to the library's tower and a grabbed it, trying to make it slow down so you guys could get out._

"_And then I felt another vibration. There were several of them actually and they felt like men. Like the men we had saw earlier that day. Sandbenders. I tried to earthbend them away from Appa but the sand made my vision blurry. So, I continued holding the library up to save you guys. They stole Appa._

"_And when you guys came out, you asked me where Appa was, and I just shook my head. I was so shameful. I let Appa be taken away…and I couldn't do anything about it."_

_Toph finished and expected Aang to have the same reaction he had on her before, since when she was telling her story about her and her parents, he had the same reaction then._

_But he didn't. Aang just sat there and listened contently to the story. He didn't say or do anything._

"_I'm sorry that I overreacted," he said, "I was probably just upset that I lost my first and only friend when I found out that I was the Avatar."_

_Toph shrugged._

"AANG!!" she yelled. "AANG!"

"Toph…" she heard faintly.

"Aang!" she commanded before he could say anything else. "Find a rock or something and grab a hold of it! Yell and keep talking as loud as you can! I'll find you!! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME TWINKLE TOES!!"

She heard a faint reply that sounded like a "yes" and then she dove under, taking a deep breath before she did.

"_There you are," the older Toph nagged. "Where were you?"_

"_Sorry, Toph, honey"—_

"_Honey my butt," the older Toph interrupted. "Where are the kids?"_

"_Kids?" Toph and Aang said in unison, both equally shocked. They exchanged glances and looked away. It was just an older form of themselves who were arguing over their children after all._

_Suddenly they heard a loud roar._

_And the two Toph's and the two Aang's looked to their right toward the sound that they had heard. And three small kids ran out from behind the huge tree that the older forms of the Avatar and the earthbender were standing._

_There were two boys and one girl._

_The oldest was a boy about five who had gray eyes and brown hair like Aang's. He was wearing a thin long sleeved, gray shirt that was open at the neck and soft-orange pants._

_The two littler ones looked like twins. They both looked about two and a half. The girl had black hair and gray eyes. She had on a green dress. The other boy had black hair also and green eyes. He was wearing a green robe that was tucked into his brown pants._

_The younger Aang smiled at the three children._

"_Where were you?" Toph asked crouching down, tugging at her younger son's clothes. She wiped the dirt off of her older son's face._

"_We were playing, Mommy," the older boy said, smiling._

"_Yeah," the girl said as the older Toph picked her up._

"_Right," Toph muttered as she pulled at her daughter's dress. Then she turned back to the younger Aang and Toph._

"_Toph and Aang," she said. "What you're looking for is here." The older Aang nodded agreeing._

"_Oh, and before we go," the Toph said, "Aang"—she turned toward the younger Aang, "remember that I'm always right. Always."_

_Both Aangs smiled._

"_Yeah," said the younger Toph, agreeing with herself. "Always."_

_The older Toph winked at them both and then, in a flash, the family was gone from the young monk's and the Blind Bandit's sight._

Toph reached the bottom of the water and slammed her hands up against the rock solid bottom. She felt the vibration of underwater trees and other particles she couldn't identify.

She felt pieces of rocks stacked on top of each other and then she felt something faint but very familiar. She could feel Twinkle Toes.

Breath, she thought. She then captured the vibrations in a mental picture and swam to the top, her lungs straining as the air ran out.

"_So, does this look right?" Aang asked. He extended his right arm forward and shot his left out very fast._

"_Aang," Toph groaned, "I can't watch you. Duh…"_

"_Oh, right. Sorry," Aang replied._

She reached the top and started swimming toward Aang, who she could hear singing something about fruit pies and monks.

He was still alive.

Thank the spirits, that stupid kid was still alive.

She started swimming toward the voice that belonged to her earthbending student and the vibrations she had faintly felt.

_It wasn't until they saw Aang that they questions stopped. Then they went over to him and yelled. "Where did you take my daughter?" her father roared._

_Toph quickly walked in between them. "Dad," she said, "Aang didn't kidnap me. I ran away."_

"_Why would you do that?" her mother asked._

"_Because," Toph replied, "I'm so tired of you controlling my life. I thought I showed you last time, Dad, that I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for. I can take care of myself. You said I didn't have enough protection! I have plenty of protection! Too much protection!"_

"_But Toph," her father said, "it was for your own good. We only wanted you to be taken care of. You're blind, and tiny, and fragile…"_

"_That's not true!" Aang spoke up. "She's the strongest earthbender I know! She can take care of not only herself, but four kids!"_

"_WHAT!?" her parents said, flabbergasted._

"_Never mind that," Toph said, glaring at Aang. "It's a long story and we don't have much time."_

"_What do you mean?" her mother asked._

"_We have to get back to the wall of Ba Sing Se in about a week and we have to find the next clue in the Guru's message," she explained. "Look, there's no time to explain, but Mom"—Toph looked her mother straight in the eye, even though she couldn't see her—"please, please, let me go."_

_Her mother broke the eye contact. "Aang didn't kidnap me. I did it on my own. If you love me at all then you'll let me go. Let me go."_

_Her mother glanced at Aang and then Toph's father._

_Then, "You have my permission."_

"AANG!!" She called as she slammed into the rock that she had heard the voice from. She only now realized how cold and tired she was. She _was_ a blind earthbender trying to _swim_ after all.

"Toph?" Aang questioned. "Why did you—how did you"—

Toph grinned in accomplishment. "I've been practicing," she replied arrogantly. He smiled as her unseeing eyes lit up at her statement.

"Come on," she went on, her voice suddenly very serious. "We have to get out of here before we both drown."

He chuckled nervously and then wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders to support one another. Then the reached the left side of the boulder in the river and pushed off.

They both struggled to swim over to the bank, while the current became stronger as a waterfall approached.

"Come on," Toph said to herself. "Go! Go!"

They coached each other until Toph could feel a moist ground beneath her knees. _Sand_. It was the first that she absolutely loved the sand.

They both crawled to the surface, their arms still around each other's shoulders. They turned around as soon as the water was had stopped rushing from under them.

They then laid down on the sand their arms still around each other's shoulders. Both benders were breathing very hard.

"…Thanks…" Aang managed to say.

"…It was nothing," Toph replied.

"Why did you do it?" Aang asked hesitantly.

"Why? Because I can't afford to lose my earthbending student again. And not to mention the world would probably go into complete chaos if they found out you drowned in a river."

"_Well," she said. "Why would we have four children?" She laughed nervously, looking down, away from his penetrating gaze. "I mean we're just friends. You like Sugar Queen…"_

_Did she trail off? Aang thought looking down at the master earthbender. "I dunno," he replied, knowing that she wouldn't continue. "Sokka said that we see people that we've lost or people that we love. The time I went to the swamp with Katara and Sokka I saw you as you are now._

"_But last time, I saw you in our later years. It's so strange. I remember that the first time I went, Katara saw her mom, someone she had met, loved, and then lost, and Sokka saw Yue, someone that he met, loved, and lost too. I only remember seeing you as someone I've never met before. Maybe…_

"_Nah it's too crazy…" Aang finished his thought, his cheeks turning just the slightest shade of pink._

"_You think that we'll love each other, and then lose each other," Toph finished for him earthbending once more. "You're right that is crazy but not totally out of the picture. I mean, if Katara lost, loved, and met her mom like Sokka did with Yue it wouldn't be insane if that happened to you and me."_

_It was so odd how she taking all of what they were talking about so calm and serious. Normally, Aang would think he would be dead right about now._

"_Do you want it to happen?" Aang asked suddenly._

_Toph's hair hid her face from his view. He didn't think that she would be blushing but he did think, like he, she would be embarrassed._

The last thought of them together came and left Toph's mind very fast. And then she passed out, Aang right after her.

………………………………………………………………………………

Toph's eyes fluttered open to the blue–eyed Water Tribe girl above her, or in Toph's way of seeing, the vibration called Sugar Queen. She groaned and tried to turn over on her side but that was when all the flashbacks of water, Aang, rocks, kicking, swimming, everything, came flooding back to her.

She sat up immediately and looked around trying to ignore the pain her stomach, arms, and legs. She planted her feet on the ground. "Where's Aang?" she asked to Katara.

"He's fine," she replied sighing in relive. Toph was okay, that was all Aang cared about when he had woken up not to long before the blind earthbender.

"Aang?" Toph questioned turning her head left to right even though she couldn't see. For some reason, her feet hurt so much that the vibrations were all fuzzy and blurry like if she as on sand.

"Toph?" she heard the voice pierce through the air like a knife. She turned in the direction of the voice only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her in a tight embrace.

"Toph, are you okay?" the voice asked.

Twinkle Toes.

"Yeah, of course," she replied crossing her arms after he had let her go. "Are you okay?"

"Yep, thanks to you," Aang said.

They sat there a while without talking until Suki's voice suddenly rang through the air. "Toph!" she yelped running over to the Blind Bandit. She pulled the girl into a tight hug before asking, "Where did you learn how to swim like that? Have you been practicing?" she added with a smirk.

"You and yeah, a little," she replied smiling. "Thanks for teaching me."

"Thanks for saving Aang," she said right back.

The girls smiled.

"What about all the rebels, where are they?" Toph asked.

"Oh, we already got them down here," Suki replied. "It turned out that they had found another path that was a lot safer just a mile or so away from the bridge."

Toph nodded as she was handed a cup of tea from Iroh. "There you go," he said chuckling, "you've had a hard day today, haven't you?"

Toph laughed a little before pouring the steaming liquid down her throat. "Yes," she replied. "And thank you."

Iroh smiled and nodded in return. The group of earthbenders, firebenders, waterbenders, airbender, warriors, Kyoshi Warriors, and other rebels all drank tea and ate soup that night laughing and talking.

Toph glanced in the direction of Aang a couple times during dinner before taking a sip of tea and laughing at a joke that Iroh told.

_Yeah_, she thought remembering what Aang had said that day just days before, when he was mastering the Avatar State.

"_Yes," the Guru had said. "Last time you saw Katara. And you left to help her using a vision you saw. This time, you saw Toph. And this time you more connected than you were with Katara. When you saw her in the future life, it was a happiness that you want. Kids, a family, peace, her. You want that future life. You don't want to lose it with your fight with the Fire Lord."_

_Toph heard him stammer before admitting that he wanted that more than anything._

_And once Toph thought about, why wouldn't he? He wanted a family, he wanted happiness that he sure didn't have now with the weight of the world on his shoulders. When he had saw the older her in the forest it had given him hope that he would grow hold and have something that would give him what he wanted._

_And Toph continued to feel his vibration, slightly timid and then light and free again, like it had been before he had lost his memory._

_She smiled, knowing what probably happened and she walked over to the Guru and learned that he had, indeed, entered the Avatar State._

_She could only imagine what he was doing right know but she hoped that he knew that she was with him, wherever he was. That's what she would turn into after all, judging by the four kids they end up having and they being married._

_She smiled. She wouldn't mind having that life too. And, right now, she would only want to share that life with Twinkle Toes. That kid that had saved her from her home, been her first friend, had bugged her to _death_ about telling him stories at night, and the kid that she had known was the closet friend she ever would have._

Toph sighed at the thought and glanced over in the young's monk direction, who, at this moment, was telling a story about what else but fruit pies and monks like what he had been singing about earlier.

He looked over to her and paused knowing that she was watching him with unseeing eyes and he gave her the biggest heart felt grin that he knew she didn't and couldn't see.

But, like she really could feel his _every_ vibration, like she could actually _see_ him, she smiled back; the first real grin that she had never shown anyone before this very moment.

_Yeah_, she thought, _I want that life too_.

**Well there you go. Another Toph/Aang chapter. Thanks for reading, now review!! Please! (Gets down on knees and begs.) **_**PLEASE?!**_


	18. The Solar Eclipse

**I don't own Avatar.**

**Again, I want to thank my awesome anonymous reviewers: ****avatar4ever, ****mistery person****big fan!!!!****Anomounys, anomonys, avatargirl4eva, and any other awesome anonymous reviewers thanks so much!! Love you all, along with my fellow authors!!**

**And I was wondering if there were any Castle in the Sky fans out there? Well, if there are, I hope you caught my CitS reference in the last chapter. **

**Alright, on with the story.**

The morning the group reached the Fire Nation's upper rink was colder for a summer day. It was muggy and hot, but yet, still very, very cold.

The group of travelers along with their several rebels walked through the vast forest that surrounded the Fire Nation Kingdom.

It surprised Katara that she had seen the Blue Spirit lately. She didn't know where he could be. She hadn't seen or heard from him since they had left the second town on the way to the Fire Nation.

At lunch time, the army stopped and rested under the canopies of shade the treetops provided.

They ate the berries that that were in the bushes around were they sat, just picking them off the branches and popping them into their mouths.

Suki spoke first, "How much longer until till we reach the Fire Nation palace," she asked, sipping a bit of water from her canteen.

"In just about a day of walking," Sokka replied nervously. "I can't believe we're this close to the Fire Nation. After everything we've been through, it's hard to believe we actually made it."

The rest of the group nodded in reply and looked down at the ground, their nerves tingling too. Everything that they had been through was all coming down tomorrow, when they reached the Fire Nation.

Everything counted on that day. They were going to face the Fire Navy, Princess Azula, Prince Zuko, and the Fire Lord.

……………………………………………………………………………

Zuko sat in his campsite, his hands together, looking down at the fire that he had built just a few minutes before.

Thoughts raced through his mind. What was he going to do?

Tomorrow was the day that Katara had said they were going to attack the Fire Nation. He was the Fire Nation Prince; he had to protect his Nation. But, in a way he had to protect the girl that he had formed an odd sort of relationship with that Water Tribe girl. And lately he couldn't stop thinking of her.

He had to have the Blue Spirit help her somehow. She was something to the Blue Spirit now….Something that Zuko couldn't quite explain.

But…he couldn't. He had to go home, think of an excuse, and tell Azula that excuse to get back to his family that he had lost.

Enough of these pitiful games. They were only making everything inside him harder. He saved his uncle, that's what he wanted to do…nothing else. So, it was time that the Blue Spirit left the Water Tribe…peasant…behind and do what he was born to do.

And that meant that the Blue Spirit could no longer see or talk or _write_ the Water Tribe peasant anymore.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Father," Azula said, knelt in front of her father's throne early that evening. "My men have come back from their search for the Avatar. They said that he, along with over seven hundred rebels are just outside the palace about five miles."

"That means that the battle will start soon," the Fire Lord stated. "Then, we will have to get the troops ready for battle. Make an announcement to the army that they will report here tomorrow for special training. Despite the Avatar's age," he went on. "He is a very smart boy. He knows that in just a short day the Solar Eclipse is coming and we will lose all of our bending powers."

"Yes father," Azula said, rising slightly. She stood up fully and walked over to the large door that led out of the palace.

Just as she was about to exit her father said, "Azula?" She turned around and stiffened at what he said next: "Don't screw up this time. You wouldn't want to join your uncle and your brother in exile now would you, _my favorite daughter_?"

He grinned evilly and she gulped. She then held her head higher and replied, "Don't worry, Father, I'll be sure that everything goes according to your plan."

And she exited the room.

……………………………………………………………………………

The next morning the group finally reached the edge of the forest and to civilization; but they stayed in that edge of the forest.

The Solar eclipse wasn't until late afternoon, so they sat there going over battle strategies, Suki walking around to the rebels, giving them pointers on swordsmanship and whatever else they had questions about, while Katara, Aang, Toph, Iroh, Ling, Jet, Haru, Song, and Au sat around a small campfire listening to Sokka give them the last of their plans.

"We'll just find the higher people of status," he was telling Katara, Aang, Toph, and Iroh. "We'll be the ones fighting Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko."

Iroh's eyes downcast at the sound of his nephew's name. He didn't want to fight the prince, even if he had betrayed him. He was still like a son to him whether he was on his side or not.

He suddenly felt a hand on his knee. He looked up to see Lien's comforting blue eyes. She smiled gently before saying, "Iroh, you don't have to do anything that you don't wish to do."

He nodded slightly before turning back to the warrior who had just finished talking and was off to find Suki and help her with the rebels.

……………………………………………………………………………

Katara walked through the woods that night looking for a stream of water. She brushed a tree branch out of her way reached a clearing in the woods.

She noticed something in the dirt and squatted down to read it. It said:

_I need to talk to you. Just go to the river. It's right up ahead._

Katara smiled and started walking toward the river. When she reached it, the Blue Spirit was already there. He was sitting, very patiently, by the river.

She walked over to him and said aloud, "Hey, stranger."

He looked up and she knew that he smiled. She sat down next to him and he already had a stick ready. He wrote:

_I need to tell you something._

She replied:

What is it?

_My family is moving to a city in the Earth Kingdom._

Why is that so bad?

_It means that I can't help you with your fight or talk to you again._

She laughed out loud, nervously and took the stick, writing:

You're not serious.

He could tell that she was upset. This was going to hurt her and himself. The friendship that they had developed was something that both of them wanted to have; Katara wanted someone to talk to while the Blue Spirit wanted that escape.

He wrote:

_I'm sorry, but it's better this way._

But you can't.

Katara could feel tears choking her throat. If she was talking to this man she wouldn't be able to speak.

_I have to go._

The Blue Spirit stood up about ready to leave. He felt someone grab his arm and he turned around staring into the deep blue depths of her eyes.

"Will we ever see each other again? Will ever get your voice or see your face?" she asked knowing that tears were threatening to pour any moment.

He bent down, picked up the stick and wrote before leaving her there, she standing in shock, slow tears running down her face:

_No, no, and no. I'm sorry._

…………………………………………………………………………………

Katara walked back into her camp and to her camp, her eyes very cold, and very sleepy. She walked over by the fire and sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" a voice said making her jump slightly. She looked deeper into the darkness and saw that Iroh was still up sipping tea. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He added chuckling.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly pulling her knees up to her chin and burying her face into her knees.

The man nodded and said just loud enough for her to hear, "Don't let whatever it is get to you, Katara. You are a wonderful girl and an excellent bender. We need you tomorrow. If you need to talk, I'm here. You know that, right?"

She nodded and continued looking at the fire and didn't say a word the rest of the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………

It rained that night, very hard and all night long. Zuko walked to the gates of the Fire Nation, with his small bag slung over his shoulder and his clothes and hair dripping wet.

He reached the guards and showed them that he was, indeed, the Fire Nation prince and he headed to the large door that led inside to his home that he had left three years before.

Two guards opened them and the familiar dreary corridor appeared into view, bringing the comfort of home that Zuko had left; no comfort at all.

He immediately went to the throne room, turning the corners of the Fire Nation palace like he had been here the whole time. Very few people passed him, maids most of the time that looked at him with wide eyes before quickly scurrying along to whatever it was that they had to do.

He reached the throne room and knocked several times before a low, irritated voice asked, "What is it now, Azula? Come in."

Zuko took a deep breath, pulled the hood off of the cloak that he had brought with him off and walked inside. He immediately felt the warmth of the fire in front of his father throne.

He walked all the way into the center of the room, knelt down, and covered his face from view. Too bad his father already knew who it was.

"Zuko?" he questioned clearly surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Father," Zuko replied, "I came back from my search of Uncle Iroh. I left a note on my bed on the ship I was traveling on telling the head Dai Lee officer that I was off to find Iroh, who had escaped, and bring him back for executing."

The Fire Lord, very briefly, was at a loss for words. Regaining his voice the man said, "You left a note? There wasn't a note. We all assumed you had betrayed us for the Avatar and Iroh."

"They must not have gotten it," Zuko said, looking up momentarily at his father before resuming his head down state.

"Mmm," his father said. "I see that you don't have Iroh in your possession. Where is he?"

"I couldn't reach him," Zuko replied. "But I do have all the Avatar's plans for infiltrating the city tomorrow during the solar eclipse."

"And how did you manage to get that?" the Fire Lord asked leaning over in his chair to get a better look at his son.

"I have my ways," Zuko replied looking up at him. For a moment it was liked their eyes locked and all time stopped.

Oazi leaned back in his chair. "You can brief me later. Now, you can get ready for a big day tomorrow, my son. Good night."

Zuko nodded and stood, walking toward the door. He smiled as he reached it and headed toward his room. He knew it. His father _did_ love him again. He knew that he would.

……………………………………………………………………………

It was getting close. The solar solstice was almost there. _Just a few more minutes, just a few more minutes_, Aang thought gripping his staff tighter.

"Aang," Iroh whispered from beside him. Aang looked over to the man that had his arm outstretched at was handing something to him. Aang took it and unrolled the scroll. It was a map. Aang looked up at the retired general in confusion. "It's a map of the Fire Nation palace," the man explained. "It'll help you find my brother for your battle." Iroh looked away.

Aang nodded and rolled the map back up; he put it under his belt. "Iroh," Aang said quietly.

"Yes?" the man looked back over to him.

"Where will the Fire Lord be?" Aang asked nervously, glancing up at the sky. The solar eclipse was only minutes away.

"He'll most likely be in the Agni Kai arena," he replied. Aang immediately pulled out his map and looked at it blankly.

"This is it," Iroh said pointing to a large area on the map close to the center of the palace.

Aang nodded, thanking him.

He then turned around continued to stare at the army in Drop Bridge in front of them. There was sure to be an army on the other side, an army much bigger than their own. But nonetheless the rebels looked ahead with no fear.

Toph could feel the men on the other side of that bridge. There were thousands of them. She could only imagine what the other people around her would want to do if they could feel that army like Toph could. They would probably run away or be out of their mind scared. But not Toph, standing next to Twinkle Toes, she was ready to fight whatever may come their way.

Katara was breathing hard. After the whole incident with the Blue Spirit, that night, she had thought about it and decided that she really didn't care; she was just a little shocked that she was losing a friend forever. So, she told herself to get over it, be a big girl, and fight all her anger out here.

Sokka held his boomerang in his hand and a pair of swords in his belt. His breathing was rather difficult but he didn't let it get to him. They were finally here!! At last, the were fighting the Fire Nation!!

The next few moments were so quiet it was as if the entire world had stopped moving. And then, they sky went red and the solar eclipse had started.

They started running. Iroh immediately felt very small and very weak. Without his firebending, he felt as if he lost a part of himself. He took a deep breath and continued running.

Katara ran to the side of the moat and threw her arms up into the air shooting the water up. She then pushed it forward and to the army that was on the other side.

The rebels ran through the Fire Nation palace's open gates and hit the Fire Navy on the other side.

Once more the rebels drew their swords and threw their punches, kicks, and elements.

Katara ran through the army to find someone that she was supposed to fight. Zuko or Azula, Ty Lee or Mai. She ran through the people water whipping anyone who got in her way. She reached a clearing in the army, the battles raging on either side of her.

She looked around hoping to get a glimpse of someone that she had known as an enemy for the longest time.

And that's was when she saw it. On the ground not three feet away from a prince that she knew all to well was a mask.

A _blue_ mask.

The mask that had left her the day before. Her immediately thought was he's here! He came back! But then she saw the prince in front of it. She walked over to it and picked it up running her fingers across the delicate details of it.

She then, ever so calmly, tapped on the man in front of it. He turned around and she saw his scar and she held up his mask.

Both of his eyes widened.

And she shook her head.

She pulled out all the water in her canteen and she went down into a fighting stance. She was ready. She knew that this man, Zuko, had betrayed her not only once but twice. She was going to show him what happened when you betrayed a waterbending master.

He crouched down, pulling out two duel swords. And then they went forward, swords meeting water.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Toph could feel the woman known as Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. She was just fifty feet away, standing up, and looking out to the army of fire benders.

She ran forward, through the crowds, and raging battles around her. She had to fight this Azula person. She had hurt her friends and mostly Aang. Toph would never forgive her for that.

The Fire Nation Princess thirty feet away.

Toph earthbent someone and the people in front of her, out of the way. And there was a perfect runway leading from Toph all the way to the princess.

Azula looked at the Blind Bandit and said, "So you are with the Avatar, huh?" Azula crouched down, as did Toph. "This ends now."

"Yes it does," Toph replied charging, her element under her grasp.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is so old," Mai complained flipping a small dagger in her hand.

"Oh come on, Mai, it's actually pretty interesting," Ty Lee replied blocking yet another rebel's chi.

Another row of rebels dropped in front of the friends and two very familiar people appeared in front of them.

"Which one?" whispered the girl that didn't have any make up on or a green dress on any longer, but was the girl that they had fought such a long time ago.

"Which one what?" the boy asked who was dressed in Water Tribe clothing and had and his hair was down and slightly longer.

"Which one do you want to fight?" the girl rephrased drawing her fans.

"….Um….I'll fight…um…Mai," the boy finally answered, drawing his swords.

"Good," Suki said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to fight Ty Lee. I watched her give the fatal blow to my best Kyoshi warrior. I HAVE to fight her."

Sokka nodded and they blocked flying daggers and replied with his swords and her fans.

………………………………………………………………………………

Iroh and Lien fought as one. First with swords and then with water. Firebenders of all types were shocked that General Iroh was fighting against them. That distracted them enough so Lien water whipped them into unconsciousness.

Au pulled out her duel swords and blocked and then disarmed the men in front of her. She hit them with the hilt on the back of the neck or on a certain part of the head and they fell to the ground in blackness.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The breaths came out short and raspy. Aang was sure that he had never been this frightened under any circumstance. Not when he had found out that he was the Avatar, not when he was told that he had been gone for a hundred years, not when he burnt Katara, and not when he woke up not knowing where he was.

He had never been more frightened than he was right now. The fear made him function to the right direction, it made him move.

He rounded another corner in the Fire Nation palace, Iroh's map tucked under his belt. He pulled it out and saw that the Agni Kai arena wasn't to far away from where he was running. In only seconds he would reach there, and he would find the Fire Lord waiting.

Two big, brass doors appeared in front of the young monk as he rounded another corner. He ran up against them and caught his breath. His body was shaking. His breath was heavy and he grip on the giant door handles was slippery. He was already sweating.

He hadn't even seen the Fire Lord yet!

"Well," he whispered to himself.

Aang couldn't remember anything from the time that Katara had went underground. That didn't mean he couldn't remember anything.

He remembered his duty as the Avatar and how he had run away. He remembered every one he had let down, the whole entire world, and his friends. He remembered how kind Toph had been (in her own special way) when she told him those stories. He remembered all the rebels that had risked their lives in Ba Sing Se and were right now to bring this terrible war to an end.

Aang remembered a lot of things.

And he knew enough to know that he had to go inside these doors and defeat the Fire Lord before the eclipse was over.

He had to do it for Toph, Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Suki, and Jet, all of his friends. He had to do it for Azula, Zuko, and all their other enemies. He had to do it for all the people in the world who were counting on him.

But mostly, Aang had to go inside for himself. Too prove himself to himself. To prove that even though he was a hundred years late, he could still be a great Avatar like all the ones that came before him.

And so, Aang, who had been through more than any more twelve year old kid had been through, opened the double doors with a cold shot of air and walked inside.

**So that's it. I know big, big cliffy. I just wanted to get a set up chapter for the next one. So I hoped you liked it.**

**If you have any questions about what happened or what's going to happen just PM me and I'll try to answer them without giving away what happens.**

**See next time! Oh, and we only have two chapters and an epilogue left and this story is over!! **


	19. The Moon and her Many Mysteries

**So, I'm sad and happy to announce that this is the second to last chapter (crying…). It's the big battle chapter with a spice of Taang, a dash of Zutara, some betrayal, and some Sokki or Sukka, which ever you prefer, in there.**

**Pretty fast update huh? Yeah, I really didn't want to put this chapter up (or the last chapter for that matter up until next week…but I was looking on my calendar and I saw that today was a Full Moon. And so, seeing as this chapter is "The Moon and Her Many Mysteries" I figured I would rise to the occasion. And besides all of you deserve it for being such awesome readers!!**

**So, yeah…I'll warn you now, and you probably know already if you read the last chapters, that I'm not very good at describing the battles. So, I'm really sorry, I'm not as good as some authors here (coughxcgirl08 (the author) coughread Book Three: Firecoughit's awesome!!coughcough)**

**And I want to dedicate this chapter to ****Gir the Insane Flamin Ninja**** for being there for me in the very beginning and always making laugh when I read their reviews. Thanks so much!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Avatar I would be WAY better at writing battles….Therefore, I don't.**

_How long have I been fighting now_? Toph briefly thought, kicking up another rock up into the air and shoving it to Azula. _Twenty minutes_? _Thirty_? _Maybe even forty_?

The Fire Princess brushed a strand of wet hair back behind her ear. Her breath was heavy despite the fact that she hadn't been fighting the earthbender very long.

If her plan was to work, she would have to win this girl's trust. If she was to finally do what she had been planning since the fall of Ba Sing Se.

She held up her hands in the air as the blind earthbender charged. "You win," she said with a wicked smile on her face. "A princess knows when she's beaten."

"No way I'm falling for THAT again!" Toph yelled, referring to the time back in the spring when she had said that and surprised them all with an attack on Iroh, a dear friend to Toph.

Toph shot three more rocks which the Fire Princess quickly dodged. "Stop, earthbender! I'm on your side, _really_!"

The Blind Bandit attempted to punch the princess when she got closer enough but instead Azula moved to one side and Toph fell to the ground, shock etched on her face. "Why…would—be on my—side when you almost killed Aang!" Toph yelled between breaths.

"Aang?" Azula replied confused. "Oh, the Avatar!" She smirked. "I'm a very smart woman. Do you really think that if I was REALLY trying to kill the Avatar that I would miss?"

Toph was about to reply when she stopped. Azula was very smart, she thought. She was always three steps ahead of everyone…it makes sense that she would know exactly where to pinpoint the deathly blow of a lightning strike.

When Toph didn't speak Azula continued, "I know where the Fire Lord is. You want to help your friend, Aang was it? I can show you the way to him. Why spend time fighting me when you could be helping him?"

Toph stood up. She felt the woman's vibrations. Her heart rate was speeding past what it should normally, but that was from their fight. She wasn't lying. Why wasn't she lying?

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Toph asked suspicion still hung in her voice.

"You can feel vibrations in the ground, so you can still "see" even though you are blind. You can feel where a person is for a very far distance and you know when a person is lying. And you know that I am not."

Toph could feel her breath catch. How could she know this much about me? Toph thought desperately. One side wanted to trust this evil princess so she could find out where Aang was but the other half wanted to keep on fighting her despite the fact that she wasn't lying about wanting to help her.

Then, very inaudible, even for Toph's sensitive ears she said, "Show me the way."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"WHAT!!?" Suki asked dropping her hands to her side.

"Yeah," Ty Lee replied in a very calm matter, something that wasn't herself. "We were never on Azula's side from the beginning. We were trying to help you in everyway that we could."

Sokka and Suki had fought two out of the three crazy ladies for a very long time. It seemed like hours. And, strangely enough, Ty Lee dropped her arms and Mai did the same. And they said that they wanted to help them.

"But—but," Suki started. "You killed my friends!"

"Unfortunately we did have to hurt some of your peers," Ty Lee said hanging her head in shame. "But I didn't kill any of them. I left most of them alive, but just barely. They died only because their will to live wasn't as strong as yours."

Suki jumped, wanting to kill the girl standing in front of her. It wasn't until Sokka pulled her back when she yelled, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU KILLED THEM!! I know it….I know it….DON'T LIE TO ME!!"

Tears stung the Kyoshi Warrior's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee said still as calm as before. "But your friends weren't as strong as you. But, if it makes you feel any better, I only did that to one or two of your friends. Most of them were dead before I had to really hurt any of them."

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!?" Suki screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. "My people…they must blame me….And my warriors never had a chance! I…I…"

Sokka had both of his arm wrapped up in between her's. It looked as if she was one angry prisoner being dragged off to jail, one of whom did _not_ want to go.

Suki fell to the ground and into Sokka's waiting arms, crying. That guilt that she had felt so long ago was still there like a poison that would never leave. Sokka looked up at Ty Lee and Mai, who was just watching, and saw that Ty Lee had sank down to their level.

"I'm so sorry," Ty Lee whispered. "I hope that, in time, you'll be able to forgive me. But, let me make it up to you both. I can take you to the Fire Lord where you can face him with the Avatar."

Suki looked up as did Sokka. "Please," the girl seemed to beg.

Sokka helped Suki up and they looked at the two girls in front of them. Suki spoke saying, "Yes. Take us to the Fire Lord."

"Then let's go, before this bore fest becomes any more…boring," Mai said speaking for the first time.

And the once enemies turned friends headed off to the large building in front of them. It was time that they helped Aang.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Iroh and Lien found Kuzon, Jet, Haru, and one point and now they were all fighting along side of each other. They had tried to locate Au but she had gone missing; no one could find her. They all feared that she was dead, but they couldn't let that distract them from trying to defeat the Fire Navy that surrounded them.

Meanwhile, Au was running as fast as she could. She had to reach the Agni Kai Arena to find him. She had to find her son. She had to tell him that she still wanted him to be true to his heart. To find his way…to be with the people that loved him. And that did not include his father in which scarred him and his sister in which hated from the day she met him.

She reached the palace gates that were wide open. She ran inside them, smoke, dead bodies, and fire passing her. It was very dark out with a red tint that was probably frightening the children all the elements whether of fire, water, or earth.

She reached the palace doors that were open already. Aang must have already been here, she thought turning down a hallway, and peeling off her black cloak. It was to hot for that.

Her long, black hair went backwards and her tattered Fire Nation was shown in all its glory. Her amber eyes were plastered down the hallways ahead. "Zuko," she whispered. "My son…Zuko…"

………………………………………………………………………………

Katara could feel her legs giving out on her. She had been circling him for what seemed like hours. She had shot water at him, which he just blocked. He wasn't fighting back. Why wasn't he fighting back?!

Her crystal eyes were full of tears that made her vision blurry. She had to fight him whether he would fight back or not. He had betrayed them more than once! He had joined his sister over joining his uncle?

They were enemies.

So why wasn't he fighting back?

Why wasn't she fighting?

Katara and Zuko both knew that if she really intended to kill him that she could deliver more powerful attacks than what she was.

"Fight back!" she yelled.

"What's the point? What are you trying to prove?" he asked.

"I—I never, ever…I NEVER TURN MY BACK ON PEOPLE WHO NEED ME!!" she yelled. "Unlike you." She strung her water around and shot it at him which he just quickly blocked.

Zuko was rather calm. He didn't try to pierce her with his blade since his firebending was gone. He couldn't bring himself to fight this girl. Why wouldn't he fight her? Why _couldn't_ he fight her?

She was his enemy. She was a peasant from the Water Tribe. She was trying to defeat his father. She was a stupid, arrogant, powerful….

A beautiful woman that only wanted him to be what he wanted to be. She was a girl who told him everything that they were going to do even though she hadn't heard his voice. She had told him thank you for letting her talk to him.

And he had betrayed her. She had told him everything, and he had lied the whole time. He had told her another life that wasn't his own. He had cared about her in a way that was different for both of them.

They had cared about one another.

They didn't want those nightly meetings, that secret friendship to ever end. In fact, both of them, wanted to hear each other's voices without secrets, without regret.

But Zuko couldn't do it. He couldn't betray his family. He couldn't betray the people that loved him…

"Idiot…" he heard someone mumble.

_Who's there_? He seemed to call inside himself.

"That girl is your family," the voice whispered. "She accepted you without a second thought. She trusted you. Your father, your sister, they betrayed you, Zuko. They were the ones that were supposed to love you and never did."

_That's not true_…

"But you know it is!" the voice called. "She TRUSTED you, Zuko. She LOVED you. Zuko. Or should I say the Blue Spirit?"

_Excuse me_? He asked.

"How many more times were you in that mask than you were as Zuko, son of Fire Lord Oazi and Fire Lady Ursa, Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne?"

Zuko looked down. He was true that he hardly took the mask off. And when he did it was on his belt or close by.

"Exactly," the voice hissed and it was gone.

Zuko blinked a couple of times and looked at the girl across from him. She was sweating because of the heat. Tears were on her cheeks and overflowing her eyes. Her element was hovering by her arms and around her back. Her hair was matted and wavy.

She looked so hurt.

And yet, just like he had always seen her.

She was someone that trusted people. She was someone who didn't care whether you were from the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes or the Air Nomads. She was an amazing waterbender and a wonderful person.

And Zuko realized this in a matter of seconds before Katara fell to the ground, on her knees.

She was breathing hard. She took off her canteen and threw it across the battlefield, her water gone with it.

Zuko took a cautious step forward.

He was only a few feet from him when he realized that she was still conscious and she was bowing to him. Her arms were on the ground and her knees were under her abdomen.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He had seen this pose before. It was so long ago, yet only a merely three years in the past. It was when he had begged his father for forgiveness. It was when he had received the scar covering his left eye. She looked like he did in that Agni Kai arena.

She spoke. "Choose." She stated flatly.

And Zuko fell to his knees as well.

It was a rather strange sight. Two amazing fighters bowing in front of one of another. The waterbender had her head to the ground while the firebender had his there also, contemplating his decisions.

They were both wondering the same thing:

_**What am I doing? Get up! Fight**_

_He's your enemy!_

She's your enemy!

_But…_

But…

_I—I can't move_.

I'm so tired.

And so, the waterbender and the firebender stayed where they were, their heads swirling, their ideas flying like birds throughout their minds.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aang saw the man and knew that he had seen him before. He knew that he had seen him somewhere…where exactly, Aang wasn't sure.

He was tall and pale. He had two golden eyes that were watching Aang intently as he sat on the ground. He had facial hair and very long hair; part was put up and held with a fire emblem, his crown.

He didn't have a shirt on and his red pants were baggy and very un-Fire Lord like. The man looked over to him and said, "Good evening, Avatar."

Aang extended his staff toward the man as the Fire Lord rose from his seated position. When Aang didn't reply, the man continued, "You've been causing a lot of trouble here when you returned from the dead.

"I had about completed this war, leaving myself victorious, and then YOU came. You came and avoided my son along with the admiral! You are only a child! You and all of your "friends" are nothing! To me, you're just rebels that will easily be stopped."

_The solar eclipse_, Aang thought simply. _He's passing the time away. The solar eclipse will pass in only a few minutes. I have to fight him now_…

Aang slammed his staff against the ground sending shots of air toward the Fire Lord. Oazi, in return, covered his face with his hands and was shot twenty feet back. "No more talking?" Oazi questioned.

"No more talking," Aang repeated angrily. "We fight, now."

He shot more air toward the Fire Lord who skidded back even more. He kicked up two rocks and shot them at him.

For the next five minutes, Aang shot every element at him. The Fire Lord never fell down; he wasn't even frowning in concentration!! He was calm, and smirking to the young man in front of him.

Aang felt a shift in the air. The window at the top of the arena was letting in the red tinted light of the moon. And it was fading. Blue was returning.

_No_, Aang thought. _The solar eclipse!! It's passing! I haven't even scratched the Fire Lord yet, let alone hurt him!! No, come back!! No…_

The moon had completely passed the sun by this point. A fire erupted around the Fire Lord as he laughed. He had his firebending back!!

Aang's eyes widened. "Now," the Fire Lord said calmly. "We can really fight."

He shot fire out to Aang and the young airbender barely dodged it.

They fought for only a few more minutes and Aang was already exhausted. He was breathing hard and his mind was racing. The Fire Lord was already too much for him to handle. He needed help…

And at that moment the huge brass doors opened once more and in came Toph earthbending and all with Azula behind her.

_Wait, Azula_?

Toph ran to Aang and said in a harsh whisper, "Azula brought me here. I figured you would need some help."

They looked back at the Fire Lord who was staring at his daughter. The Fire Princess walked slowly to Aang's side. "Azula," the Fire Lord stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Father," Azula replied. "Forgive me, but it seems, that your time to rule is coming to an end. You're even delirious to the fact that you are scolding the wrong child. Your son, Zuko, he was the failure, and yet, you take your anger out on your favorite child.

"I believe that it is time that I, soon to be Fire Lady Azula, shall take your place on the throne and win this war. And so, it seems that we are on opposite sides. I'm sorry it has come to this, Father."

She finished, smirking. The Fire Lord was speechless for a while. Then, "Azula, how could you?"

"I do what you do," she replied. "I get what I want, when I want it."

The Fire Lord glared, Azula smirked. Toph and Aang squatted into a fighting position and they extended their arms, ready.

Azula looked over to them and did the same. The Fire Lord followed suit.

………………………………………………………………………………

"It's just up ahead!" Ty Lee called over her shoulder to the two warriors behind her and Mai.

Suki nodded as they rounded another corner and headed to two huge brass doors. "Sokka," Suki rasped.

"Yeah?"

"You ready?"

"Born ready."

Ty Lee, Mai, Suki, and Sokka reached the doors and Ty Lee pushed them open, to find the Fire Lord fighting Aang, Toph, and Azula.

_Azula_! Sokka thought. _Wait. Something wasn't right here. Azula was fighting her father? That wasn't right, what was going on_?

But Sokka didn't have any time to think. He had to fight as another army of firebenders came marching behind Fire Lord Oazi.

He pulled out his swords and Suki grabbed her fans and they charged.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Minutes past while the Avatar his friends, and the former Oazi's Angels fought the Fire Lord and his army.

Battles erupted left to right. Elements were pulled, consumed, or directed to its enemy whether it was the rebels or the Fire Nation. Swords were unsheathed and blood was shed.

Sokka and Suki fought back to back scaring every soldier that surrounded them. They would block blows for each other. It was like they were in sync.

Toph and Aang earthbent the Fire Lord backwards, in which he replied with a shot of firebending toward the two masters. Aang waterbent water in front of them as a shield and it turned to steam.

Azula fought her own soldiers, not killing them of course. They were going to be her's soon. She would need them. Especially since she was going to attack the Avatar and kill him soon. He needed the Avatar State. And he was going to go into it soon.

Ty Lee and Mai hadn't lied when it came to helping. They were never really WITH Azula. They remembered her as a friend from childhood and decided to help her at first because they figured that was what friends did.

But eventually they realized that Azula was nothing but a liar and never did anything but hurt people, like the Kyoshi Warriors.

Fifty or so rebels made their way into the arena, Iroh, Lien, and Ursa among them. They too fought with everything they had all the way from firebending to waterbending to swordsmanship.

Katara eventually ran through one of the doors and that caught Aang's attention. He turned around from the Fire Lord to see her, tired with tear stains running down her cheeks. What was wrong with her?

Time froze.

"Katara!" Aang yelled.

The waterbender's eyes widened and she yelled something back but Aang didn't catch it. "Aang!" she was screaming. "Aang turn around!"

A large crackling sound brought Aang back to reality. He turned around to see the Fire Lord's arm outstretched along with Azula's. And there was Toph, falling to the ground, her arm and chest bleeding.

Aang could feel his breath become heavy and then he was angry. Two shots of lightning toward him at the same time, and Toph had taken the fall for him.

"TOPH!!" he heard Katara scream. She ran to the earthbender's side and pulled her water bottle. She waterbent the water out of it and immediately tried to heal the Blind Bandit's wounds.

Aang could feel his blood boil. He could feel his anger rising. He could feel his control slipping away. His eyes and tattoos started to glow. He was lifted in the air, in his Avatar State.

"Aang!" Katara called.

"…Twinkle Toes…" Toph whispered slipping in and out of darkness. The rising Avatar looked down at her. He was angry and looked like he was about to kill someone.

Katara brushed Toph's bangs out of her face and put her Toph's head in her lap. Toph was shaking as was Katara.

"…Aang," Toph said quietly. "Don't…"

There was a white light and nine spirits appeared by the rising Avatar. Four of them were recent Avatars while the other four were unrecognizable.

Everyone stopped fighting. Sokka looked up at the spirits and the last one caught his eye. She was beautiful, with long white hair tied up loops. She was wearing an extravagant gown that was very familiar to him.

"…Yue?" he questioned.

Suki turned and looked up the spirit of whom Sokka was directing his attention to. She saw the princess and immediately was speechless. This…was Yue?

The spirit turned around and saw him. She floated down to him. "Sokka." The Princess stated. "Oh, Sokka." They intertwined their fingers together as she finally touched the ground.

Suki looked away.

"Yue," Sokka said happiness rising. "I—I—"

Yue smiled, tears making their way down her cheeks. She looked over to Suki, who was still glaring at the ground. Sokka looked also and the Princess felt his grip loosen on her fingers.

She looked back at him. "Don't lose that girl," she said, letting go of his hands to point to Suki. "Don't ever lose that girl."

"Yue…"

"Don't lose Suki." She whispered and the Kyoshi girl turned to see the spirit walking toward her.

Yue reached the girl and took her hand. She led her over to Sokka and put their hands together. They too, intertwined their fingers together still looking at the princess in front of them.

"Never lose each other," she said. "I've seen more passion between you two than anyone. Never, ever lose each other again."

Suki and Sokka nodded slowly and the Princess rose.

"I'll always be with you both," Yue said. "But live for the moment and live for the now. Never lose each other. And never let each other get away."

And she turned back around to face the Fire Lord.

Suki and Sokka looked at one another. "I'm sorry," Suki said. "But, I lied to you…"

He smiled. "When?"

"When I told you that I may have kissed another boy, I never have. You were different from any other boy I ever met…I dunno what came over me…I just…"

She trailed off, blushing slightly, and looked to the ground. Sokka took his free hand and took her chin and turned her head so she faced him again.

"Yep, I can be pretty charming, can't I?" he asked cockily.

She glared.

Besides Kyung?" he continued.

She smiled. "Besides, Kyung," she agreed.

And then he leaned in and captured her lips. They stood that way for a moment. Then he took her waist in his hands and she set her arms around his neck. The princess above looked back briefly and smiled sadly down at the boy that she could have said she loved at one point.

And yet, she was so happy. He was finally with that girl that should have been with the whole time. And she turned around giving them their privacy.

Not like they were getting anything.

It was one thing to kiss the woman you love under the moonlight and the stars, on a park bench at sunset, or even in front of your soon to be parents in laws.

But true love, you can kiss that person anywhere and under any circumstance, even if it was in the middle of combat with battles raging around you.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aang was so furious. He could hardly breathe. The air was suffocating him. He had to go somewhere. He had to save someone. Around him it was completely black.

"Twinkle Toes!"

The words brought him back to reality. He looked around and saw Toph, as she was now, standing there looking at him.

She ran to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Twinkle Toes…don't…don't do something you'll regret."

"But Toph—"

"Don't!"

"AANG!!" he heard. He turned his head toward the voice. Behind him was the Toph in her later years calling to him. "Aang!" she called again.

"Aang," the young Toph said in front of him said. He turned his head once more to see Toph's eyes filling up with tears. "Don't do this. Open up the chakras. Don't do this out of anger. Please. I can feel my life slipping away…please open the chakras…

"For me."

Aang could see her fading. "No! Toph!" He attempted to grab her hand as she reached out to him. But his hand went through hers.

"I guess its true," he could hear the young Toph say. He turned around to the older Toph who was also disappearing. The older Toph finished what the young Toph couldn't. "I guess people _do_ always meet, love, and lose, just like the swamp…"

And they both disappeared.

"NO!!" Aang screamed but didn't hear his voice.

"Aang!" he heard four spirits say.

He turned toward the voices to find the four Avatars looking at him. "You must open the chakras!" he heard Avatar Yangchen yell.

"Don't do this out of anger, Aang!" he saw Avatar Kuruk say.

"Do if for her!" he listened to Avatar Kyoshi say.

"Do it, Aang!" he heard Avatar Roku say desperately.

"AANG!!" he heard Toph yell in the distance.

Love, Hate, Trust, and Doubt were there beside him whispering several things in his ears.

"Trust yourself," Trust whispered.

"Don't Doubt," Doubt said.

"Never Hate," Hate mumbled.

"Love all," Love told him.

The first chakra is the **Earth Chakra**, located at the base of the spine. It deals with Survival, and is blocked by Fear. "What are you afraid of?" The Fire Lord killing everyone. Not just Aang in his defeat, but after his defeat, what would happen.

"Now, survive that, let go of that fear and control it!"

The first chakra opened.

The second chakra is the **Water Chakra**, which deals with Pleasure, and is blocked by Guilt. He feels guilty about not being able to remember anything, causing a hard time on his friends because he has to relive the past.

"Now feel it, and let it go."

The second chakra was opened.

The **Fire Chakra** is located in the stomach deals with Willpower, while it is blocked by Shame. He sees Prince Zuko having to decide between good and evil and realizes that he has had it easier than a lot of people in the world.

"Now let your shame go."

The third chakra opened.

The **Air Chakra** located in the heart, this chakra deals with Love, and is blocked by Grief. He sees the woman that never met before. He sees millions of monks and that woman turns out to be his mother telling him that he was a beautiful son, more than what any mother had ever wished for.

"Let love overcome your grief."

And the fourth chakra was opened.

The **Sound Chakra**, and is located in the throat. It deals with Truth, and is blocked by the Lies people tell themselves. He remembers how Toph had told him that she had run away from her parents, just like he run away from his problems.

"Good, good."

The Sound Chakra was opened.

The **Light Chakra**, which is responsible for Insight, is blocked by Illusions. He remembers that when Toph told him about his separation from Appa. And he realizes that even though he missed Appa more than anything, in a way, he was still with him.

"Correct."

The next chakra was opened.

The last chakra, the **Thought Chakra**, is located at the crown of the head; it deals with Cosmic Energy, and is blocked by Earthly Attachment. A pregnant girl that is older than him is playing with three children running around in a circle. He sees her smiling at him while the wind blew her ebony hair. And then he sees the same woman, only younger. She wasn't as pretty and wasn't as sweet.

And yet, she was the same person.

He sees Toph.

"Now let all those earthly attachments go."

"Do it, Twinkle Toes." He heard.

And he let her go.

Images passed in front of his eyes. He saw pictures of men in jail cells and a punishment of boiling oil, Zuko in a blue mask, Toph in the Earth Rumble Six arena, himself frustrated because he couldn't earthbend. He watched as Appa was stolen and he was enraged at Toph because of it. He saw Katara waterbending her feet into ice and then helping him waterbend a large serpent looking creature. He saw a pregnant woman give birth and himself flying up a six hundred foot wall. He saw a drill and he saw sludge. He saw Azula, and Zuko. He saw Long Feng, Appa, Momo, Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Jet.

The memories came flooding back to him.

**All the chakras opened**.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

In the living world, where darkness only covered the shadows, Katara did her best to heal Toph. She looked up at the nine spirits above her and the earthbender.

Aang was in the center. She could tell something had changed in Aang. He was no longer fighting from anger. The glow from his eyes and tattoos were brighter and more powerful then Katara had ever seen.

Azula saw this and she knew that it was her time to strike. She held up her middle and index finger. She felt the lightning run through and she shot it.

But something went wrong.

A hand grabbed her fingers and the lightning was redirected to the ceiling. She looked over her eyes wide and sweat pouring down her face and neck to see, Zuko, standing there his hand firmly planted on her's.

She fumed and he smirked.

Iroh looked over to the commotion and saw Zuko standing there. He had redirected the lightning! "That's my boy," Iroh whispered, smiling.

Au looked over and saw the boy that she hadn't seen since he was so small finally choose his destiny. She could feel tears fill her eyes. "That's my son," Au, or now Ursa, said.

Katara looked over to the Princess who had just double crossed Toph and Aang and herself. She saw the Prince that she left in the middle of the battle field, saying that she had to save Aang.

And she saw the lightning being directed to the ceiling. He looked over to her and their eyes locked. He smiled slightly and she grinned, tears filling her eyes once more.

The lightning hit the ceiling and there was a "_crash_!" and a "_boom_!" and the ceiling came crumbling to the people down below.

The five Avatars moved their hands into a circular position and the rocks crashed on their enemies, engulfing not only the Fire Lord but many of the evil Fire Nation soldiers.

Toph, barely awake, managed to whisper, "Now, that's earthbending. Nice job, Twinkle Toes." And she slipped into darkness.

Azula watched. Her eyes were wide with horror. Everything that she had planned, everything that she had prepared for was gone. She turned around, hoping to get away from the battle before anyone noticed.

And she didn't get far. Someone had a hold of her hands and she turned around to see Ty Lee and Mai clutching to her arms.

"I don't think so," Ty Lee commented. And she hit two points in Azula side and the former fire Princess fell to the ground, paralyzed.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

There was silence. No one moved or made a sound. The spirits all disappeared except for one. The spirit of the moon, better known as Princess Yue glided herself down to the Prince of the Fire Nation.

"You chose the right path," she said.

Her voice was so familiar. He remembered it from somewhere. It was during the battle. It was the spirit that was talking to him!

She smiled as he finally recognized her. She held out her hand. "For peace," she said. Zuko reached out his hand and took her's and shook.

"For peace," he agreed.

The people cheered, Fire Nation, Water Tribe, and Earth Kingdom. Yue turned around to the Avatar who was glided to the ground and was lying next to Katara, unconscious. She looked over to Sokka who had his arm wrapped firmly around Suki's waist; she had one hand in his and the other on his chest. And they were both smiling.

She looked back at the Prince and shook his hand once more. And then she bowed her head slightly; he did the same.

And with a brilliant flash of light the former Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, and the moon spirit disappeared leaving the world behind.

**Alright that's it!! That's the huge battle chapter!! Not so huge is it?**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And ZUKO TURNED GOOD!!! WOO!! We all knew he would. I just think that the creators of Avatar would be mean and not give his decision till the very end of the season.**

**And you got all your fluff stuff.**

**And don't worry!! If you think that Toph is dead, then you'll find out in the next chapter. Please don't flame me for that…you know I can't kill off my favorite Avatar character.**

**I hope ya'll liked it!! There's one more chapter and an epilogue on the way so stay with me for only a few more days.**

**And if you have any questions, just ask!!**

**Oh, and I won't be updating for a little while. I'm getting my computer fixed!! Woo!! I'll see you then!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	20. Twinkle Toes

**It's me again!! This is officially the last chapter in the story, but don't worry there's an epilogue too!!**

**Alright, I really don't have anything to say except I don't own Avatar no matter how many times I ask Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, or my parents.**

_They knelt in front of each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, after not hearing a reply, Katara opened her crying eyes and looked up at Zuko._

_He noticed that she had changed her position and looked up also. Her eyes so blue as the sky, yet so wet as the ocean, staring at him. "You're not gonna make a decision, are you?" she asked._

_He didn't answer._

_She broke eye contact and stood up. She brushed the dirt off of her clothing and looked down at him._

_There relationship. It was one that you could not describe on paper. Though it may seemed liked she couldn't and shouldn't care about a mysterious stranger that she hardly knew. But to them both, it was more than just a friendship. _They_ were more than just a friendship. It was that feeling like you could go to them at ANY moment and not be scolded for being dumb or stupid or ignorant. It was this feeling that burned in their stomachs and kept them up at night even though it was very small and very distant. It was something…that neither Katara nor Zuko could fully comprehend._

"_Some people will never change," she remarked. "I have to go. Goodbye, Zuko." She said her last statement with hesitation._

_But then, she turned around and ran. Zuko watched her go, still in the same position as before. What was he going to do?_

_Across the battle field laid an item that he had kept with him everywhere he went. It was a mask that was different shades of blue. It had two small, cream colored horns coming out of its mouth. There were eye holes so the person wearing the mask could see._

_It was the mask of the Blue Spirit._

_It was the mask that Zuko went to, to escape all of his problems._

_And, like a thunderstorm that realized that it was nothing without rain, Zuko realized that he couldn't ever escape that penetrating gaze of the material item. He knew that he could go anywhere without the memory of it haunting him, without the memory of _her_ haunting him._

_Zuko knew that even if his father won the war, even if, one day, he himself was crowned Fire Lord, he would never have the respect, the dignity, the love that the waterbender had given him._

_And he knew at that point he really couldn't live without that mask. That tranquil feeling that he got when he wrapped the straps around the back of his head, that wonderful sensation that he got when he talked to her…he couldn't let that go._

_And so, Zuko ran got up and ran after her._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When her eyes fluttered open, she could feel pain shoot through her body. She groaned and attempted to turn on her side but her body wouldn't follow her demand.

Katara could feel her head move as the bed that Toph was on move slightly. Sleepiness still in her eyes, Katara looked up to find Toph trying to turn on her side. "Toph…?" Katara asked.

She sat up and yawned as the Blind Bandit looked at her. "Sugar Queen?" Katara heard Toph say.

"Toph!" Katara yelped, the sleep finally gone. "Toph, you're okay!"

"Well of course I am," Toph said. "Why would you think—"

Toph cut herself off as the memories of lightning, Twinkle Toes, pain, and the Fire Lord all came rushing back to her. "Twinkle Toes!" she yelled sitting up, despite the pain that had came immediately afterward.

"Toph," Katara said very mother like. "Lay back down and Aang is fine. He won. We beat the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord is dead now. And Azula is in jail and Zuko…turned good."

"I'm sure you liked that," Toph stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked a slight tint of pink coming to her cheeks.

Toph sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I know that you talked to him all those nights that you were gone. And then when I was slipping in and out of darkness I heard a boom and felt you look over to him. Your heart sped up."

"But I didn't he was—I wasn't—fine you win," Katara pouted. "Of course I bet you get that way around Aang."

"Pfft, yeah right." Toph looked away hoping to hide her own blush come to her face. Why am I blushing? She thought shyly.

Katara smirked.

"Zuko becoming Fire Lord tonight," Katara changed the subject. "He would like us to come before we leave for the North Pole."

Toph nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go to Hothead's banquet. Just…let me…get up." Toph sat up rather painfully and noticed that she was wearing what seemed to be a nightgown. She could feel cloth wrapped up on her left arm and across her chest.

"You struck by lightning twice, at the same time," Katara explained. "I'm sure all of us would understand if you'd rather rest."

"Nah," Toph replied. "I'm fine. Just a couple scratches, is no big deal." She got up and stood on her feet.

The door opened at the moment to reveal who else but Twinkle Toes. "Toph," Aang said. "You're up!" He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She winced. He let go abruptly. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you'd still be healing…"

"I'm okay," Toph replied. "I just need to find my clothes and then we can go to this Fire Lord thingy of Hothead's."

Katara giggled. "Actually Toph….You can't wear your clothes. It isn't allowed at this kind of banquet."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Toph was in a strange place. Where exactly? She wasn't sure._

_But it was wonderful and spacious. Under her feet, there were huge mountains that never seemed to end. There were creatures of all kinds: ants, bears, and monkeys…anything and everything that had lived on the earth was here. There were trees that rose very high under her feet. She could feel soft grass and a wonderful breeze that kept her cool from the hot sun above._

"_Hello," someone said._

_She turned around bluntly, silently cursing herself at gaping at the scenery when she should have been looking for Twinkle Toes._

_The person that had greeted her was a woman. Though Toph couldn't see this woman, she had on a wonderful black kimono on. There were giant red flowers at the bottom of it._

_Her skin was very pale and her eyes were very dark. Her hair, though usually on top of her head, was flowing long past her shoulders._

"_What do you want?" Toph asked._

"_I want to tell you that you're in the Spirit World," she waved her hands around slightly in the blind girl's direction._

"_What am I doing here?" Toph asked, ready for answers and the location of Aang; she knew that she had to help him._

"_When you struck by the lightning that both Princess Azula and Fire Lord Oazi shot at you, you came here after slowly fading into black," the woman explained._

"_What does that mean?" Toph asked. "And where am I exactly, and WHO are you?"_

_The woman smiled. "I am Love the spirit of affection of all kinds. You are in the spirit world because when you were struck, you died."_

_Toph gasped. Her eyes were very large. "What?" she croaked._

"_But since the Avatar loves you," Love continued as if she had never heard Toph. "You are given a chance. You have Ko the Face Stealer. If you go to his home and beg for your life, you might be able to live."_

"_How do I do it?" was all Toph asked. There wasn't a question whether she was going to live or die. She was definitely going to live. If she didn't…who would be there to poke Aang in the head or make him mad by taking his staff?_

_Love smiled. "You need to go just down that way." She pointed her left; Toph immediately looked that direction. "And you'll meet with Ko. You have to ask him for your spirit back. But you cannot show ANY emotion at all or he'll steal your face._

"_I understand," Toph said._

"_Good," Love replied._

_Toph walked away as the spirit disappeared. She walked until she was near a very tall tree. She sensed something crawling around in it._

_She walked inside._

"_Hello?" she asked without any emotion at all._

"_Mmm?" there was a deep voice from inside the cave. "Who has come to disturb me?"_

"_My name is Toph and I'm here to ask you if I can be returned to the world of the living."_

"_But why would I do that?" Ko asked._

_She could feel his presence. He wasn't very far away; in fact he was rather close to her face._

"_I would like to be returned to my body so I can with my friends and the Avatar," she explained._

_A piercing laugh stopped her from going any farther. "You think I will just LET you go back to the Avatar?" the creature laughed. "He did a horrible thing in his past life, why would I help the girl he loves now?"_

_Though Toph couldn't see, the spirit was sneering at her. His face was transformed into one of a beautiful woman's. She had long, flowing hair and beautiful eyes, kinda like this girl._

"_But Aang is his own person," Toph said her voice very dead. "He has his own life Avatar or not. I will stop bothering you once you send me back. Do it. Now."_

_The man transformed his face back to it's original form. "Very well. If it'll take you away from here. I'll send you back."_

_Toph did nothing._

"_On one condition."_

"_And what might that be?" she asked immediately._

"_Don't let that boy get too cocky."_

_Not even a smile._

"_Yes," she replied._

_And her spirit disappeared and back into the body that it was taken from._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I already hate this guy. Why do we have to wear this for his Fire Lord—ness_, Toph thought wearily as Katara looped another piece of hair up into the many strands of hair that were already looped up into her fancy up do. When Katara said that she couldn't wear her original clothes she wasn't kidding.

After Toph had officially gotten up, they walked down the dressmaker's wing where they were sized, dressed, and put into a world of pain.

"There done!" Katara said smiling. She examined her work. Toph was wearing a deep maroon colored dress with just a few hints of green. Her hair was pinned up and out of her eyes. She looked quite wonderful.

Katara herself had red dress with hints of blue on. The sleeves went down her arms and almost passed her hands. The length of her dress went all the way down to her shoes almost covering her feet.

Her hair was flowing past her shoulders, part up in a top knot while the other half was down.

She heard Toph groan. "Oh come on," Katara said. "It's not that bad! There's gonna be a party afterward! You just gotta last a little while!"

"You girls ready?" they hear Sokka ask outside the door. Katara walked over to it and opened it slightly to see Sokka's hair also in a top knot. He also had red clothing. Suki was right behind him wearing her hair like Katara's and red dripped on her body as well.

"Yeah, we're almost ready," Katara replied looking back at Toph. "I just gotta see if the PRINCESS is ready to go yet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm ready," they heard Toph say, as she appeared behind Katara. "Let's just get this thing over with."

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sokka and Suki broke apart in time to see a lightning strike upon the roof of the arena. Sokka took Suki by the waist and they started running to safety._

_But the four spirits above along with Aang bent the rock out of the way toward the edge of the arena._

_Sokka and Suki watched in awe._

_And then they saw all the spirits disappear in a flash. They saw the Princess float to the ground and talk to the prince._

"_For peace," they heard her say._

"_For peace," they heard him reply._

_And then she turned around to look at them._

_At her sight, Sokka squeezed Suki's hand tighter. She looked up at him and then back at the Princess. Yue smiled._

_The beautiful spirit looked back at the Prince, bowed slightly, and disappeared._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sokka had gotten ready in a matter of minutes. Despised as he was to wear Fire Nation clothing, he figured it was the right thing to do considering he actually had to TRY to be friends with the Nation's leader.

After a gruesome half hour of trying to figure out which button went where and where all the straps clicked and which set of clothing went on first, he left his room and walked down to Suki's.

Her's was just down the hall. He reached her room and knocked.

In haste she appeared at the door. Even though Sokka had seen her in Kyoshi make up before but not like this.

There wasn't very much on; just a tine layer of powder on her cheeks and on her eyes. But it was reds and maroons on her dress and upper eye lid that caught his eyes.

He held back a smirk.

She glared. "Shut up, and let's go," she said closing the door behind her.

He took her arm and they headed down to Katara and Toph's room.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_He was falling yet gliding. He fell to the ground and into the comforting lap of the waterbender that he thought he really loved at one point._

"_Katara," he whispered his voice very hoarse._

_She looked down at him slightly shocked that he was awake. She leaned down close to him and asked, "What is it?"_

"_I remember…"_

_And he slipped into darkness._

……………………………………………………………………………………

They walked the long, metal corridors to Aang's room. Being the Avatar, he had been put into a room fit for a special guest, as they all were.

Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Suki walked to his door and knocked.

"Two more minutes!" they heard from the young monk say.

He walked out of his room, like he said, only a couple minutes later. He was wearing a red tie over robe and dark brown pants that went down to his ankles. Dark brown shoes covered his feet.

"You guys ready?" he asked hesitantly.

They nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The room in which Zuko was standing was a very dark red. The walls were painted red, while the floor was an even darker red, and the curtains were a blood red.

The odd thing was, color that draped Zuko's body was white. The color clashed with the room.

"Uncle," he said quietly. It was so strange. Not three days before he had betrayed his sister and his father to join the side that he never wanted to be on in the first place (except when a certain blue eyed girl changed his mind…sorta) only to become what he wanted in the end.

And here he was, talking to his uncle like things had never changed. Like he hadn't helped end a hundred year war or hadn't been banished in the first place. It almost felt…some what normal.

"Mmm," Iroh said, looking up from his Pai Sho game.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" he asked as he pulled his hair up in a small ponytail. "I mean…about Father and the Avatar and all…"

"You know, soon-to-be Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh replied setting down a Pai Sho piece. "It's okay if you use their names. The Avatar, Aang. The waterbender, Katara. The earthbender, Toph. The buffoon I think they call him, Sokka.

"Those people you were after. Those people helped you. You chose the path that you wanted to choose. There never really was a "right" and a "wrong" path. Of course old story books could beg to differ."

Iroh paused looking out the window that lay on the wall beside him. The day was so beautiful, sun with clear skies. The trees surrounding the palace were green and even a few birds were perched on the branches.

"I believe," the old general continued. "That you made your own path. It was first going left and then you turned right and then you took a sharp turn back left. And now, you're right once more.

"You, Zuko, are the Prince of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne. You are the son of Fire Lord Oazi, now passed, and Lady Ursa. You are going to have to be the greatest Fire Lord these people have ever seen."

"Uncle," Zuko complained his shoulders hunched just a bit. "I just asked a simple question. I didn't need the monologue. I just asked a question. Will you just give me a straight answer for once?"

Iroh looked over to his nephew, who was now, straightening the last of his royal attire and smiled.

After a pregnant pause, "Yes," the old man replied. "I believe you chose the right path. You have finally passed the Crossroads of Destiny."

Zuko turned around a smiled slightly. "Thank you, Uncle."

………………………………………………………………………………………

No one was crying. Tears of pain or sorrow didn't leave any one's eyes as a man in white said the words, "As was your dying wish, you will be exceeded by your son, Fire Lord Zuko."

As the fire burnt for the dead Fire Lord Oazi everyone looked relived (even if it was very little). All the generals that had planned with the Fire Lord, all the soldiers that had to fight for him, all the women who lost their husbands, looked as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

Zuko was sitting on his knees when the crown was placed on his head. There was dead silence. The only sound heard was the crackling of the fire of his dead father behind him.

Dead…

When he was younger, Oazi seemed immortal. That man would live forever, who could EVER kill the wonderful Fire Lord Oazi?

And yet, here Zuko was taking over the throne of the Fire Nation. Yet here he was, going to change and hopefully create peace throughout the Nations.

_What was the use for fighting?_ He thought. _People change. People don't want to fight anymore after a war that had changed the world so long ago._

"_You are going to have to be the greatest Fire Lord these people have ever seen."_

It was true that he was going to have to be strong, and loyal, and giving, and forgiving, and apologetic, to ALL the people whom his Nation, his family had hurt.

There was a steady clap ringing throughout the Nation. People weren't cheering or whooping or hollering like the rebels had back at the Agni Kai Arena. They were just…clapping.

Slightly nervous, he looked back at the people sitting behind him. There was Aang, the Avatar, Toph the earthbender, Sokka the buffoon, Suki the Kyoshi Warrior, and Katara, the waterbender.

He looked at the blue eyed girl sitting there, bowing slightly at the new Fire Lord. The fire that was no more than seven feet away from her reflected off her tanned skin. Her eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen; the color of the sky dancing in the deep depths. Her clothes had fit her quite nicely.

Yes, Fire Lord Zuko had changed.

And he knew, that even if it was out of his character, even if it was unlike him to be this way, even if he didn't want this in the beginning, he wanted it now.

Because that blue eyed girl was smiling at him. The biggest, reassuring smile that she could conjure up was gleaming at him.

And he smiled back.

Then he stood up. The Avatar and his gang followed suit and then the whole Nation below Zuko stood.

_There they were,_ he thought. There was his mom (shocked but so happy, Zuko was when he had found out she was alive), his Aunt Lien, Uncle, Jet, Song, Haru, his Nation.

He raised his hands up in the air to quiet the people. They did so, not wanting to talk while their new leader was about to say his first words of being Fire Lord.

But instead, he walked off the stage, found Song, pulled her up on stage, and whispered something to her.

The girl smiled at whatever he said and then he looked over to Katara. He motioned for her to come over also while Song bent down and started rolling up one of her pant legs.

Katara hastily rushed over to Zuko's side and whispered, "What are you doing?"

He smirked and, out of one of his pockets, he drew a very small container with the moon as a symbol. "The master who taught you waterbending gave this to me," he explained looking down at the object. "I want you…"

He finished his sentence and Katara nodded taking the small container, which contained water from the Spirit Oasis, and bent down to examine Song's leg.

There it was; the long wrapping scar that twisted on the front and back part of her lower leg. Katara then waterbent the water out of the container and healed the scar as easy as healing any other wound.

Song then rolled down her pant leg and both girls looked over to Zuko expectantly. He then said to the people of his Nation, "For Peace."

And a roar, screams of joy filled the crowd that brought shivers down Zuko's spine.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Quiet music was playing at the royal banquet. Zuko had already danced with eight girls that evening and the party hadn't started twenty minutes earlier.

He now sat on a chair on one of the walls of the ballroom and held onto his foot; one of the previous girls had been a very clumsy dancer to say the least.

Sokka and Aang sat on either side of him. The Buffoon wouldn't look at him; though saving his life, Sokka still didn't trust him that much. Aang though, was sighing, trying to get his attention.

"Bored?" Zuko asked looking away from his swollen foot to the Avatar.

"Not really," Aang replied, relived that someone actually took pity on him and his annoying sighing. "I just…aren't we supposed to do something? Aren't we supposed to dance with…I dunno…girls or something? I mean, I'm the Avatar, you're the Fire Lord, Sokka…is well, Sokka….And _Iroh_ has danced with more women than any of us have put together."

Zuko had to agree with that. His uncle had danced with Aunt Lien, and then Ursa, and then woman senators of the Fire Nation, and then a countless other number of other women. And the funny part about it was, Lien didn't mind. She thought it was respectful!

It made Zuko laugh a bit.

"Maybe we're just unlucky," he remarked, crossing his arms and looking ahead. Three girls on the other side of the room caught his eye. They were wearing extravagant gowns, two were green was the other was blue.

One of the girls was wearing a green gown that went all the way down to her toes. She was rather short, her hair was down, and only half of it was up in a braid. Her eyes were glassed over and her arms were crossed firmly across her chest. She was NOT happy.

The other girl with the green dress on was taller and older. Her chestnut hair, that went down to her shoulder blades was put up in a messy ponytail. She wore a slight coding of make up and her eyes were searching the room, particularly for the young warrior sitting to Zuko's left.

The last girl was wearing a beautiful blue gown. Her hair was put up in loops and braids all on top of her head. The dress she wore had very thin straps and it showed her tanned skin more than it usually did. Her bright blue eyes were also searching the room as she nibbled on some kind of Fire Nation treat she had got a hold of.

"Maybe we should make our own luck," Zuko said his eyes still locked on the waterbending master across the room from him.

Sokka followed his motion and immediately glared. "What do you mean?" the young warrior spit out.

"We should go ask them," he asked nonchalantly leaning back a bit more.

"Katara, Suki, and Toph?" Aang questioned. "Alright, but I'm not going first. You go, Zuko."

Zuko's eyes widened and he turned to the young airbender beside him. "What?" he asked, stuttering a bit, "I—no…you go first, Buffoon."

"Tsk, what are you to afraid of?" he asked looking at them with an all knowing look. "They're just girls. And I'm NOT a buffoon." He added glaring at Zuko.

They still looked at him expectedly, waiting for him to go.

"Fine, fine, I'LL go," he said holding up his hands as if in mercy. "But I'm telling you, if they see me, they're gonna see you two and you'll have some explaining to do. Well you might not Aang, but ZUKO surely will."

And then the man strode off toward Suki leaving the Avatar and the Fire Lord to sit uncomfortably in silence. "Do you think we should…?" Aang started.

"Yeah," Zuko finished and they both took off toward the other side of the room and to the girls in which they had supposedly brought as dates.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Where did they run off to?" Suki asked looking around the ballroom. When they had got to this banquet Zuko, Aang, and Sokka had been drug off to do only the spirits knew where.

And they had left their dates standing by the snack and refreshment table to just eat and wait for them to return. It had been nearly thirty minutes and all three of them had yet to come back.

So, Toph, Katara, and Suki looked like idiots just standing there, waiting for their dates to return. It was very frustrating.

Suddenly, Sokka came running through the crowd of people. He reached the girls and bent over to catch his breath. "Sorry girls, we just got a little busy," he said straitening up again.

"You're lying your butt off," Toph remarked crossing her arms.

Sokka glared.

"Well…maybe I am but still. I'm here now." He grinned.

Suki crossed her arms but smiled also. "Well, then?" she asked. "Are you gonna ask me to dance or what?!"

He smiled again and took her arm and led her out to the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her's around his neck.

The next woman to go was Toph. Twinkle Toes ran to her. "Sorry Toph!" he said. "I was just…um…I don't know…"

Toph rolled her eyes and waited for him to finish. "So…um, will you…uh, dance with me?" he asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes," Toph gave in and grabbed his arm.

Katara watched them go, a sad smile spread across her face. Now everyone had someone; Suki had Sokka and Toph had Aang. Who did Katara have? No one—

"May I have this dance?" a voice behind her said.

She turned to her right to find Zuko there, bowing. He straightened up, smiling slightly.

She took his arm and they walked out to the dance floor. "You know," Katara said as the orchestra played a new song. It was soft and very soothing. "Even though the war ended only three days ago, I feel as if we've been this way forever. You and I were friends…you know? It's like the Blue Spirit is like an actual spirit looking out for us. Weird huh?"

"Not that weird," he replied quietly.

She shrugged. "This song is so pretty," she said casually after a while of silence. "I've never heard music like this before…"

"It's typical music of the Fire Nation," Zuko replied. "This song is actually very old. I believe it was composed when my great, great, great grandfather was just a child. It's one of my favorites."

She laughed. _Why did she laugh?_ Zuko thought momentarily before Katara explained, "You're so uptight," she said. "I just said something about the music and you go into so much depth! It was just silly…"

He smiled.

………………………………………………………………

"So, Suki?" Sokka said after they had danced a while in silence.

From her head resting on his shoulder she asked, "Mmm?"

"What are you gonna do after all this is over with?"

"Well," she replied lifting her head so she could talk to him. "I'm thinking about returning to Kyoshi and starting a school for Kyoshi Warriors; girls _and_ boys. But other than that, I'm not really planning anything."

He nodded.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to the North Pole with Katara and Aang and whoever else is going to sign a peace treaty with the chief. Then I think we'll go to Omashu and Ba Sing Se and tell them of the wars. After that…I'll probably just go back to the South Pole."

"When will we see each other again?" Suki asked curiously, blushing slightly.

"Not sure," he replied. He made a confused face and smirked at the look on her face. She was serious. She really wanted to know.

"After I come back from Ba Sing Se, I'll go to the South Pole to check on my Grandmother and then I'll go to Kyoshi. Who knows? I might actually help you. I do believe the student passed the teacher after all."

He gave her a cocky grin.

"Yeah right," she replied.

And the silent glaring contest began.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Toph," Aang said.

"What?"

"You're not a very _fancy_ dancer, are you?" he asked as they stumbled once more on the tile under their feet.

Toph's eyes widened. "Have you ever thought that maybe YOU'RE the one stumbling and I'm just the victim caught in the middle?" she asked. "I mean"—

And she stopped.

Fancy Dancer?

_What's your fight name? The Fancy Dancer?!_

"Wait," she said looking slightly upward toward the grinning Avatar. "I never told you that I called you Fancy Dancer when we fought…where did you get that name? The only explanation would be…"

"I remember," Aang finished for her.

Her eyes widened for the second time that night. "Aang…" she mumbled. "That's great."

He smiled and they turned both counting the steps that they took. _One, two, three, one, two, three…_

_**And the music slowly died away taking the moment away with it.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

The jail cells of the Fire Nation corridors were even drearier than the ones in Ba Sing Se. Zuko walked down one of the hallways, key in hand, and something on his mind.

He really had no idea what he was doing.

It was the day after the banquet and he had woken up in fright that morning, before the sun was up, covered in sweat and breathing irregularly.

He knew he had to this. There was one door that he was looking for. Ah, there it was. He knocked on the door.

"…Yes?" a groggily voice asked from inside.

"Azula?" Zuko asked. "It's me, Zuko."

"What do you want, Zuzu?" Azula asked her voice very cold and very dead.

"I want to talk to you," he said. "I wanted to say that I've always been jealous of everything that you had done…you were a prodigy before I was even and exceptional firebender. You knew the answer to any pop quiz question that Grandfather Azulon gave us before he even asked the question."

Though Zuko couldn't see it, the fourteen year old princess smiled softly.

"Your point?" she asked.

"I believe that there is good in every heart. I learned that recently in all the events that have happened in my life. And I believe that EVERYONE deserves a second chance."

He pulled out the key from one of his pockets. He put it to the keyhole and turned it.

They both heard it unlock and he saw Azula on her feet ready to fight.

"What are you doing?" she asked harshly.

"I'm letting you go," he simply replied.

"Why?"

"Because I think you deserve a second chance."

Azula's clothes were tattered. Her hair had long fallen out of the top knot she usually had it in and was now down at shoulders length.

She started to walk forward.

She passed Zuko and then headed down a hallway.

Zuko watched her go, guilt lifting off his shoulders.

But she suddenly halted and turned back around. "It's funny," she started. "You said you were always jealous of me?"

Zuko nodded briefly.

"Because I was always jealous of you," she replied smirking. "I wanted to be that kid that got to sit with Mom at the turtle duck pond, that kid she loved so much more. I guess we'll never know, huh?"

She turned around again.

It wasn't until she hit the first left hand turn to leave the jail that Zuko whispered to himself, "Maybe one day, Azula. Maybe one day."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_One week later…_

"Goodbye, Toph!" Katara cried as she threw her arms around the young girl's shoulders despite the pain that shot up through the young earthbender's arm. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" she added as they broke away.

"No," Toph said. "I'm not exactly THRILLED to be back on that furry monster. I'd rather more of the Fire Nation. It's big enough. I'm pretty sure this place has more to offer than just war…"

Toph smiled up at the waterbender.

Sokka and Suki waved from behind her. The Avatar gang started to climb up on Appa leaving Toph behind.

Earlier that day they had said their goodbyes to Zuko and Iroh. They had waved and shook hands. It was only when they got to Katara was when everything dropped a couple of degrees.

They had just said goodbye and they hoped to see each other soon.

And now, they were outside the palace; Zuko wasn't among them, he had a ton of paperwork to do…being Fire Lord and all.

And so, the only one left on the ground, besides Toph, was Aang. He had Momo on his shoulder and was scratching his pet lemur's ear intently. He looked as if he was thinking of something.

"Something wrong, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked feeling his heart rate race a little.

"No, it's nothing," Aang replied and walked over to her. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "So I guess I'll see you later…"

"Yeah," she replied looking away as well. "I guess I'll see you soon. Maybe you'll come back to the Fire Nation? Who knows? Maybe you'll see me."

He chuckled lightly.

And he held out his hand.

And she grabbed it. They shook hands briefly and Aang turned around, ready to go back to his friends when five words stopped him.

"Don't get cocky, Twinkle Toes," the girl with the ebony hair and the glassed over eyes said smiling.

He turned around replying, "I won't."

And he climbed up on Appa. They waved their goodbyes as the command, "Yip, yip!" was called and the bison shot off into the air.

Toph shook her head smiling.

And then she turned away from the group that she had called a family for so long but yet, it wasn't that long ago.

She started walking.

Everything that she had been through, everything that had happened had changed her. She was more open now, ready to take on the world.

And she only had one person, really, to thank for that.

She smiled.

"_Twinkle Toes_…"

**Okay that's it. It is the end of the story: Defeat the Fire Lord Season 3. I feel like screaming out in excitement and crying because I won't get to hear from you amazing reviewers again…**

**(Sits at computer and cries.)**

**But don't go away yet!! I still have to get an epilogue up here!! It's gonna be pretty cool…seven years later.**

**So, I'll see ya soon, in just a short time…**

**Bye!!**


	21. 7 Years Later: Epilogue, Author Note

_Seven Years Later…_

Hands on her hips stood a Kyoshi Warrior, her temper flaring and hormones raging she stood glaring at the man with his back turned against her.

"SOK_KA_!!" she yelled as the men in the bar stopped playing Pai Sho and stopped drinking to look at her.

She heard a groan of a man, very different than he was seven years ago, turn around to face her. He had grown his hair out a bit; it reached his shoulders the top half of it was put up in a braid. He had a clean shaven face and very tan skin. He wore typical Water Tribe clothing and bright blue eyes were locked onto her's.

"What is it, Suki?" he asked very calmly.

She huffed and stomped over to him. She grabbed on the collar of his shirt and pulled him off of the bar stool and to his feet. Even though he was fifteen when she had met him he had grown three or four more inches in the past years. He was now at least a head taller than her which seemed to make her psychotic rampage a little harder to put through.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled poking him on the chest.

He chuckled lightly. "You should know better than anyone that I like to get a drink after a hard day of work," he explained so calmly it made Suki sick.

"_Yeah right_," she replied, "and you seem to do it only when it's your night to cook dinner! What kind of husband are you?! Starving your wife…"

She seemed to lose most of her steam by now. Sokka took her hand that was still planted on his chest and held it, intertwining their fingers.

"I am a bad husband, aren't I?" he asked.

She nodded, pouting slightly.

"How 'bout I make you dinner and then I'll go settle one of your cravings," he smiled as the words came out of his mouth.

Much happier now, Suki nodded and he turned around to pay for his drink and then he led Suki out of the bar.

It was a clear night. There were billions and billions of stars and in the sky, the brightest star of all, the moon was shining down on them.

They walked a bit the only connection between them was their hands were interweaving with each other's.

"The moon sure is beautiful tonight," Suki remarked coolly, briefly looking up at her husband.

"It is," he agreed.

"It's almost like she never left us," Suki said.

"It is."

They walked a little while longer. "So have you decided what your craving is?" Sokka asked smiling slightly.

He looked down at his wife who was pondering the question, just thinking of all the foods that he had to possibly go get her before he would get the comfort of bed that night.

She had changed too. She had finally grown at her hair like her mother had; tonight she had pulled it back into a ponytail, probably because she got hot. Her clothing style changed also. She didn't wear her Kyoshi uniform now unless she had too. She always complained that it made her hot and it was uncomfortable.

She was never comfortable.

She was either to hot or to cold. Hungry or so full she could puke. She ranged all the way to giddy happy to fuming mad, and it only took two minutes for her to change from one to the other.

But that was expected.

"Papaya," she finally said.

"Papaya?" Sokka questioned. "But I can't get that here. I'll have to go all the way to the Earth Kingdom. That's across the ocean!"

"Boo who," she replied. "This is your punishment for not being home on time, to go DRINKING with your friends…"

"I have a very stressful day!" he yelled. "You don't have to teach five year old boys all the way to hormone raging teenage boys!"

They had now reached their house and walked inside. Suki lit a few candles and Sokka took his money or whatever else he had in his pockets and set them down on the table by the door.

"Well," she replied. "You don't have to teach little—pink—loving girls all the way to girls, "oh, boys are so wonderful!" teenagers! And you definitely are not to hot or to cold or mad her happy while doing this."

Suki laid he hands on her budging stomach. Being seven and a half months pregnant could do this to you. She could feel tears fill her eyes and her emotions took another turn downhill.

"Oh, Suki," Sokka replied as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her's and rested his hands on top of her's. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and kissed her skin gently.

"Don't cry," he begged. "I don't want to see you sad."

Suki had tears running down her cheeks.

"Please," Sokka said.

"Don't you ever wish that we could still spar every night?" she asked. "Don't you wish that I didn't look like a cow and didn't have these weird cravings every five minutes? Don't wish that I was normal again?"

He looked up at her. He untangled his arms from her and she turned into his chest and rested her head on his chest. He whispered warm praises in her ear like, "You look beautiful" or "I wouldn't want you any other way than you are now."

After a few moments of silence and wobbling back and forth she looked up at him. Her face was so delicate, so innocent, and so caring. "Are you sure?" she asked.

The only thing that separated him from her was their baby, her bulging stomach.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked.

"No," she replied weakly, "just tired. Let's go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, with exams and everything."

"True," he replied. "Alright let's go."

The walked up a narrow stair and up to a bedroom that contained a bed a dresser and a lamp. They wearily walked over to their bed and took their positions, Suki on the right and Sokka on the left.

They lay there awhile not speaking and not sleeping. Finally Suki broke the silence. "Sokka?" she asked. "What do you think the others are doing?"

He turned around and wrapped an arm around her pulling her in. "I talked to Katara not that long ago. It seems she and Zuko are doing alright. They decided to get married in fall."

"Why fall?"

"I dunno. Something about being between their elements or something like that….Who knows? They're weird."

She smiled and nodded slightly.

"Sokka?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you happy with everything? I mean…I dunno…that this baby was kinda a surprise and everything…but you're okay, right?"

He stiffened a bit. He was shocked that she would ask such a question. He just figured that she would know. "Of course," he replied kissing her arm lightly. "I love it here and I love you so much. I know we'll be great parents."

"Yeah," she replied, closing her eyes slightly. "We will."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"If we go here first, I'm sure it will be more efficient," the Fire Lord said, bending over a huge map of the Avatar world. "If we first go to the Earth Kingdom for the banquet of peace and then the Water Tribe, we could go see Toph and give her the wedding invitation."

"I guess you're right," the waterbending master replied. "So we'll go to Ba Sing Se and then to the village just outside of it where Toph lives. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us. How long has it been, two years, now?"

"Something like that," Zuko replied.

"What do you want to do now?" Katara asked as they leaned back in their seats happy that they had finally figured out their plan for the next few weeks.

After the war, they had signed a peace treaty with the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. Ever since then Zuko had been invited to a monthly party to the Earth Kingdom and every two months a ball for peace at the North Pole. And since Katara was the Fire Lord's fiancé she was expected to go also.

"How do you think Toph's doing?" Katara asked standing. She pulled her blue robe across her cream colored shirt and tied the sash; usually at one of these planning periods it got very hot and so she would always untie her robe to cool off a bit.

"I'm sure she's doing alright," Zuko replied. "Last time I talked to her, she said that she actually enjoys settling down. It surprised me at first. She was always the one that wanted to keep moving, keep traveling, like Aang did. What did she always used to call him?"

"Twinkle Toes."

"Ah, yes, now I remember. Twinkle Toes…"

They walked down the empty corridors of the Fire Nation palace, a guard passing every now and then.

Since the war Zuko's style hadn't changed very much. His hair had grown to his mid back and he kept in a half ponytail, his crown rested on top of his head. He wore typical Fire Nation clothing, but he had long removed his robes; it was just too hot in the palace.

"When do you think the wedding will happen?" Katara asked.

Zuko shrugged.

"Should it be this year or next year?"

He shrugged.

"Ugh, will you quit shrugging!?" she asked. "We have to think about this. You did purpose to be after all. We have to get married eventually."

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Zuko asked casually, still looking ahead.

Katara stopped. Zuko walked along ahead. He looked back at the girl. Her wearing had changed too. Her hair was half put up and half down, the hair loops were back. She was wearing a long blue robe and a pair of baggy cream colored pants. The pendent that he had given her showing the only red on her, was hanging on her neck like it usually was.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She was studying him with utmost intensity. "You…just told me that you…you want to get married tomorrow?"

He smirked.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They went in for a tight embrace.

He whispered in her ear, "I want to get married to you right now. But we have _a lot _of plans to make. Can you wait just a little longer?"

She nodded, incapable of words.

They broke apart and he rested her hands on her shoulders. "You okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

And then she smirked. She went into a fighting stance and drew her water. "I'll show you what will happen when you mess with me."

His arms dropped to his sides and he smiled, narrowing his eyes. "You're on, waterbender. But don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a _girl_."

She glared. "And don't think I'll go easy on _you_ because you're the _Fire Lord_."

He smirked.

And the fight began.

………………………………………………………………………

Back from the market, a woman with ebony hair that ran long past her shoulders, walked down a narrow dirt path to her home out into the country.

There were two baskets full of food in her hands. The wind picked up a bit and her cream colored dress blew in the breeze. There was a lining of green along the top and the straps of the dress. It came down to her knees and she had white moccasin shoes on.

Her house was just up the corner.

Her life sure had changed since the war ended. She had traveled throughout the whole Fire Nation and finally ended up here three year later when she turned fifteen, she found the small city of Airsai and decided to settle down. She had become an apprentice of a woman in town with building and such and then built her home in which she could see now.

And in any of that time did she see Twinkle Toes. Aang had never found her. Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Suki all knew where she lived and where she worked. And yet, the only person who had heard from Aang in seven years was Katara. All he had said was he was okay and he was living in the Southern Air Temple. He also said that he was fine and not to come. He would show himself in time.

It had been a long time. All Toph could remember of him was just the faint outline of his fast paced heart; his heart that never touched the ground.

She missed that heart so much.

To take her mind off of the boy that she had known so long ago she felt around for the scenery. There were mountains as high as the sun and soft grass. Though she couldn't see, there were bright red and pink flowers and the sky was always blue.

Suddenly, she felt a gush of air. And before she knew she was on the ground and her baskets of food was everywhere.

The wind stopped and she felt two heartbeats. One was one of an animal's and it seemed to be on the other whose heartbeat was one of a man's.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Ugh, why am I ALWAYS late these days?" the Avatar mumbled to himself as he went up another dirt road. "I have to get to the Fire Nation palace as soon as possible. Are you sure we're going the right way, Momo?"

He turned toward his furry lemur friend that resting on his shoulder, gripping tightly onto Aang's shirt; they were going fast after all.

After the war and after he and his two companions signed peace treaties in the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdoms, he had went with Appa and Momo to find the airbenders. He went over to the Eastern, Western, Northern, and finally Southern where he had been living for the past five years.

Though researching for clues and hints of the airbenders' existence, Aang had always felt alone for those seven years.

And three weeks earlier he had received a letter from Katara that she was getting married to, whom but Zuko, in the fall and she really wanted him to come.

Aang thought that was the perfect opportunity to leave the Southern Air Temple. It was the perfect time to see Sokka, Suki, Katara, Zuko, and—

**SMASH!!**

He crashed into something or someone. He stopped abruptly from his very fast running to see that he had crashed into a woman.

Her groceries in which she must have been carrying were spewed out everywhere. He ran over to her and picked up her things; hastily he put them into two baskets and helped her to her feet.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!?" she yelled.

"I was just trying to get somewhere…" Aang started but stopped quickly. He looked at the woman. She had long, black hair and she wore a cream colored dress. Her eyes were green and yet, they seemed to be glassed over somehow.

He remembered from far off memory.

It was…

The woman seemed to notice first that she knew the man standing in front of her. "…Aang?" she asked.

His eyes widened. "Toph?" Aang questioned right back.

Slowly a smile spread across her face. She reached out and touched his face, despite the fact that seven years ago she would have just embarrassed herself. But she had to see if he was real…if Twinkle Toes was really with her.

He had a small nose and his eyes were shut. He was bald and his ears were odd feeling to say the least. She traveled down his face until she hit his lips. Then, she looked away and set her arms back down the side.

"Why were you away so long?" she asked bitterly, remembering the past seven years of mystery he had put her through. "You never did come and see me."

Her answer was a tight embrace that left her breathless. Aang had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held on tight. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I wanted to come see you…I just…I had to find out if my people really had all died. I've been researching for the past seven years, trying to find them.

"But I've come to no conclusion. A few weeks ago I got a letter and it said that Katara was getting married. I just figured it would be the perfect opportunity to come and see everyone….Especially you," he added, blushing slightly.

He broke away and Toph looked down to the ground. And all was silent. There wasn't any sound except a pair of cawing birds in the distance and the noise of the nearby town. "I've missed you Twinkle Toes," she said finally.

"I missed you too," Aang replied.

He took a step closer and so did Toph.

She reached her arms out and they made contact with his and he pulled her into another tight hug. And she wrapped her arms around his back.

They stood there, in the hot sun of summer, hugging. There were two baskets lying next to them and there were two birds flying overhead. There were mountains in the distance and Toph's house was just up the road.

But the scenery or the slowly rotting groceries didn't let the earthbender and the Avatar break away. They stood there in the hot summer sun not breaking away.

When they finally did, Toph looked up at him. "You sure have grown tall," she remarked noticing that her head fit perfectly into his muscular chest. He was very tall, six two or three while she was at least a foot shorter.

"Really?" he replied. "Maybe you just haven't grown enough."

She glared and he smirked.

They stood there awhile in silence. And then the old Toph came in, the one that Aang had met all those years ago, the one that he cared about more than anyone. "Well," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you just gonna just stand there, or are you gonna help me with these groceries?"

Aang smiled slightly. He bent over and picked up the baskets. He straightened up again and noticed that Toph was already way ahead of him. She was running away. "Come on, Twinkle Toes, I wanna show you something!" she called out to him.

He smirked and started running. She hadn't seen him in seven years; she had no idea how fast he had become. He would just have to show her.

And Aang took off after her.

**THE END**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AHHHH! I've been waiting for so long to say those words that they just scare me to say them: I'm done. I'm done. I have to keep telling myself that. I'm so sad because now I can't hear from you wonderful readers every time I upload a new chapter.**

**To start a long author's note I just want to say that I got a lot of my information from and along with some of the amazing stories on here.**

**When I first started writing this story, I wasn't sure if I would be able to finish it. I always start stories and lose my commitment half way through and I would just give up. I would get bored with it and then put it away in my computer to collect dust.**

**But, mostly from your awesome reviews, I finished with it and never once got bored. I LOVED the fact that I finished it before the third season aired (woo!! September 21****st****!!)…so yeah…**

**I have to thank my friend Konoichi2.0 for all her amazing help on the battles and such. She really gave me a lot of encouragement to finish this.**

**I also want to thank all of you reviewers again for helping me get through this. I know it was kinda boring at times and the twists and turns were almost too much for me to handle…but thanks so much.**

**Umm, what else to put here?**

**If you have ANY and I mean ANY suggestions on oneshots or anything of that sort of nature just PM and I'll try to get some up. If you don't, that's fine, you've put up with me long enough.**

**Mmm, I guess I'm done writing in this story. I can't WAIT for the premiere of the third season. I'm having a party and Avatar symbol cookies and every thing that day.**

…**And then I have to wake up at four the next morning to get ready to go to a marching band competition…but I still can't wait!!**

**Again, I don't own Avatar. Figured I should put that in here.**

**So, now that I'm done talking and can't think of anything else, I'm going to bed. It's pretty late and I've got a busy day ahead of me.**

**To end my author's note and this story I want to ask two questions:**

**1. What do you think Toph wanted to show him in the end? (coughit's a reference to chapter 9coughshe's not really gonna show him a treecoughwell she might but…coughcough)**

**2. And what did you think of the whole Book Three that I've created. I hope I didn't COMPLETELY confuse you….But if I did, just ask and I'll answer.**

**Signing out for the last time (for this story anyway),**

**Zapenbits **


End file.
